


Age of Injustice

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Heroes vs. Villains, Moral Ambiguity, Other, Team-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: With old enemies and dangerous villains coming together, the Justice League faces greater threat than they have ever faced so far.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story serves as sequel to The Dragon's Revenge and as a start of the next phase of The Dar(h)k War series, featuring Lex Luthor and the Injustice League.
> 
> Not sure how often will I update this but they will be most likely at least one chapter per week.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Have we reached an agreement?" The woman asked as she sat across the man in a remote area.

"Frankly, the deal is vague." The man said.

"The money we've paid—"

"The plan is vague. Not the money." The man argued.

"The plan is up to you. It doesn't matter to me or my partners how will you execute it. You're a man of many talents and we're not so arrogant to tell you how to do what you do. But understand this, the distraction must be so complete that not even the Justice League, A.R.G.U.S. or the authorities will be able to comprehend what has happened until it is too late." The woman said.

"It's more than I've ever tried." The man pointed out. "If I screw it up, well, no need to pay me the other half."

"My partners are confident in your abilities. Our intel suggests that the Justice League is busy, so is this Team Arrow, Team Flash and the Birds of Prey called it quits and the Outsiders are out of the country." The woman explained.

"Fireworks or no fireworks?" The man asked.

"That's up to you. Not us. But like my partners said, create large distraction." The woman said and the man smirked before laughing like a maniac.

"With pleasure, Miss Tate."

* * *

_ **A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site** _

"How many are down here?" Major Ethan Pearce asked.

"Eight levels of high-class criminals. Some of the very dangerous are locked up on Lian Yu, such as Mr. Harkness or the Joker and Jade Nguyen." Lyla said.

"Asides from them, here we have for example Bane, Gorilla Grodd, King Shark, Cheetah, Giganta, the Reverse-Flash among others." Steve Trevor listed.

"And what about Digger Harkness, Owen Mercer and Kane Wolfman among others?" Colonel Jacob Kane asked.

"On Lian Yu. It's a separated detention facility. We're confident it will hold them, like it held Slade Wilson until the Mirakuru wore off." Steve assured Jacob and Ethan.

"I'm not sure if rounding these creeps up in one place is a good idea though." Ethan pointed out.

"That what the prison is for, Major." Steve said.

"You know what I mean." Ethan said and Steve and Lyla nodded.

"Trust me, our associates from S.T.A.R. Labs and Wayne Enterprises regularly update our security and metahuman countermeasures to prevent this." Lyla assured him as they entered the elevator and went deeper into the prison as they went out, when suddenly, the lights turned off.

"That's not good." Steve said.

"Something's wrong." Lyla nodded before her radio went off.

"_This is agent Melvey on Level B! We have a situation… aaagh!_"

* * *

Bane choked agent Melvey to death as he, Poison Ivy, Grodd and Cheetah went out from their cells.

Red bolt of lightning passed by the guards as they fell down, dead.

"Finally, we are free!" Thawne said, red lightning of Speed Force surging through him as more inmates, both human and superpowered, went out from their cells.

* * *

_ **Lian Yu** _

Gunshots rang out outside as men in military outfit and wearing masks entered and Kane Wolfman, previously known as Slade's son, Joe Wilson, got up from his cell, with Jade Nguyen, the Joker and Digger Harkness as a man with a targeting eyepiece and wrist guns and an Asian woman with stark white hair entered, killing the thugs, alongside with a man with a short beard, wielding two knives.

"Greetings." The man said.

"You're supposed to be dead." Kane said.

"Death is rarely permanent." China White smirked as Floyd Lawton shot the locks off.

"My name is Dante." The man introduced himself. "I have a business proposition for you on behalf of Lex Luthor."

Kane smirked, already intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains and criminals escape as the heroes need to prepare for a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Poison Ivy summoned grapevines, suffocating some of the agents before she killed some of them with her poisonous kiss.

Thawne rushed at the guards in superspeed, snapping their necks as all hell broke loose in the lower levels of the prison.

* * *

"Lockdown! Lockdown!" Lyla ordered as the doors in the lower levels slammed shut.

"What is going on?" Diana asked Steve before she saw that Cheetah and other inmates had escaped.

"Go give them hell." Steve said.

* * *

Batman, Artemis, Superman, Supergirl, Green Lantern and the Flash went out from the breach with Vibe.

"We need to contain the situation and keep an eye on the agents." Batman ordered.

"Look out!" Superman ordered as he, Batman and the Flash dodged, while from beneath emerged Bane and Cheetah.

Superman and Supergirl attempted to engage him before Black Manta showed up, shooting at them with his lasers, knocking them down. Vibe blasted Black Manta, knocking him down.

* * *

"This whole place is getting flooded!" Lyla panicked.

"Is there a way out?" Ethan demanded.

"Hey, there." Atom said as he enlarged himself.

"Ray." Steve said.

"Hang on tight, guys!" Ray said, blasting through the ceiling as they held onto him.

* * *

Thawne rushed up on the rooftop before the Flash knocked him down.

"No escaping from here, Thawne." Barry said.

"You should've killed me, Barry." Thawne sneered.

"I'm seriously considering doing so." Barry glared.

"I'll make sure you won't get the chance." Thawne said as they engaged each other, exchanging blows before Barry hit Thawne in the face and in the chest, sending him flying back. While Thawne was a skilled fighter, he relied more on his speed, while Barry has had years of practice and experience in hand-to-hand combat as Barry grabbed Thawne's arm and slammed him to the ground and pummeled him in the face.

Suddenly, Barry was knocked down by a beam that had ice form on his chest, realizing it was the Cold Gun as Barry recovered and stared at seeing some mercenaries that were obviously prepared for him.

* * *

Bane rushed through the barricade of guards, knocking them down as Cheetah wrapped her tail around one of them and snapped his neck. Superman punched Bane, making him stagger as Supergirl slammed him to the ground.

Wonder Woman blocked with her shield as Cheetah used her claws before Wonder Woman bashed her, knocking her back.

Poison Ivy summoned vines, ensnaring Batman but he cut through the vines with his batarangs before taking her out with a dart that knocked her out.

Suddenly, the heroes were incapacitated by a mental attack as the heroes groaned, holding their heads.

"_Grodd will stop you!_" Grodd shouted mentally but Superman had managed to break through the mental attack and knocked him out.

Suddenly, Nora Darhk appeared, saying some incantation in an unknown language as the villains disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Who escaped exactly?" Lyla asked.

"Most of the inmates are accounted for, but we know about those, who certainly are gone. Thawne. Grodd. The Joker. Shadow Thief. Harkness. Mercer. Giganta. Bane. Slade's son. Black Manta. Poison Ivy." Steve said. "And take a look at this."

Steve showed Lyla the footage on the tablet as they saw the mercenaries break into the prison on Lian Yu.

"China White. Isn't she dead?" Lyla asked.

"I think we all know that dead don't stay dead for long." Barry said grimly.

"Who was behind this? And how did they know our weakness?" Lyla wondered.

"Nora Darhk and whoever she's working with." Ethan said.

"Who's that?" Bruce asked.

"Dante." Lyla said.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"A terrorist financier. One of the men behind the Ninth Circle. I thought he was dead." Lyla said.

"Apparently, that's not the case." Clark said.

"We need to find them before they kill god knows how many people." Kara said.

* * *

** _House of Mystery_ **

Constantine and Zatanna rushed into Rachel's room as they heard her scream.

"Rachel. Are you OK?" Constantine asked as she was curled to a ball, sobbing.

"I saw… I saw… bad people. Free. Blood everywhere." Rachel said, crying.

"Hey, hey. It was a dream." Zatanna assured her, holding her hands.

"No, it was not a dream!" Rachel shouted. "Where's Roy? I need to find Roy! He's in danger!"

* * *

_ **Later, Gotham City** _

Henry and Sara were in bed, sleeping peacefully before…

"You know, for an agent, investigator and an assassin, you two really need to improve on securing your house. More importantly, change your locks here."

Sara yelped, picking up a knife as Henry reached for his gun before…

"Nicky." Henry sighed as Sara pulled the blanket to cover her breasts. "What are you doing here?"

"You and me. We need to talk. Now. Sara, get out, I'm not gonna fit with you there." Nicole said bluntly.

"You can't kick me out of the bed." Sara protested.

"Actually, I can. It's my house." Nicole said bluntly.

"No, it's my house!" Henry protested.

"Technically, we both grew up here and we both inherited this place, so 50% of this house is mine legally." Nicole pointed out. "Sara, could you leave me and my brother alone in private, please?"

Sara blushed. "I'm not wearing any—"

"I don't care about your boobs, Lance. Out. Now. Or I'm gonna kick your naked ass out of here, if I have to." Nicole interrupted Sara, who glared as Henry held her, not wanting to see his sister and girlfriend fight. Sara sighed and got up from the bed, looking annoyed as she blushed in embarrassment and covered her breasts with her arms. "And at least put on my brother's shirt, so that you don't tease the kids here. The last thing I need is you giving Riley and Mia some crazy ideas."

"Just go." Henry told Sara, who picked a blanket on the floor, which was quite small but it was enough for her to cover her breasts at least as she wrapped it around her naked body.

"And here I thought that sleeping over on Waverider was a bad idea. I guess I'm gonna make us some coffee, since I'm awake." Sara muttered sarcastically, grumbling as she left the bedroom.

"Thank you." Nicole said, smiling as she laid down on the bed next to her brother.

"Just because they're changing the windows at your place, it doesn't mean you can barge in anywhere in this place. I mean, I have my rules in my house, too." Henry grumbled, glaring at her.

"Still better if it's me, rather than a lying Englishman or a kleptomaniacal pyromaniac breaking into your bedroom and interrupting your love life, right?" Nicole said and Henry glowered.

"I hate you." Henry muttered.

"You've noticed that Mia has been sneaking out again, have you?" Nicole said.

"I know. Fight clubs, vigilanteing or investigating." Henry nodded. "I know you don't like it but you'll have about as much luck stopping her as stopping me, when we were back in college."

"I know. It's just that…" Nicole sighed, looking sad. "She grows up too fast. And I don't want her to become too much like you or Dad. I know she's been through quite a lot but… I don't want to lose her."

"Nicky, together, we can figure this out. Besides, we've been helping her as much as we could, you know that." Henry assured her.

"I know but… I think she may need a change of scenery." Nicole said as Henry nodded in understanding before his phone rang as he saw who was calling.

"Speak of the Devil." Henry answered the call. "Hey, Dad."

Henry tensed as Nicole looked worried upon seeing how her brother was looking. "Uh-oh. I know that look. And it's never good. What is it?"

* * *

_ **Costa Rica** _

Oliver, Laurel and their daughter Ashley, who was now six years old, were entering their house on the beach.

"So, how did you like seeing the lizards?" Laurel asked.

"Creepy." Ashley said.

"You know, you need to get used to seeing some creepy stuff, honey." Oliver said before his own and Laurel's instincts turned on, seeing some passerbys passing by their house that were… out of the ordinary.

"Ashley. You remember the game we practiced?" Laurel asked.

"Fight or hide?" Ashley asked.

"Hide. Now. And don't go out until we tell you." Laurel ordered as Ashley ran back into the house and went into the basement as Oliver picked his bow and Laurel picked a pistol.

Suddenly, the men around their house opened fire as they drew their guns and Oliver and Laurel took cover behind some crates as Oliver and Laurel shot them down.

Laurel threw a knife as the men reloaded, killing one of them before Oliver shot them down.

Suddenly, they heard Ashley scream and heard a loud 'slam' as they entered the house.

"Ashley!" Oliver cried out but he and Laurel were shocked to see a big hole in the wall and the mercenary was knocked out on the ground.

* * *

_ **Tokyo** _

Tommy Merlyn was in a restaurant, eating dinner before the policemen surrounded him, drawing guns. Tommy reached for a knife before one of the officers threw him a phone as Tommy neared it to his ear.

"Hello? Ollie?" Tommy asked, confused. "I'll be there."

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

"What is this place?" Bane asked, looking around what seemed to be like a giant catering room as the criminals and mercenaries saw the table.

"An old friend invited us." Kane said.

"Who?" Harkness asked before Lex entered.

"Greetings. I'm glad you've accepted my invitation. We have much to discuss." Lex said, smiling politely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take a while before I get the story rolling, so hope you don't mind how short the chapters are gonna be at some times.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Setting up the chessboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League assembles as they attempt to track down the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Most of you know me already but allow me to introduce myself. Lex Luthor. CEO of LexCorp." Lex said, pouring himself a drink as the villains sat down.

"Why are we here, Mr. Luthor?" Kane asked.

"You're here mainly because my associate invited you all here." Lex said as Talia entered, as the villains looked surprised to see her.

"I'm surprised you're helping us, after how you helped Oliver Queen save his city five years ago." Bane said.

"Aligned interests, nothing more." Talia said.

"Each of you here has a personal vendetta against a member of the Justice League, the Birds of Prey, the Outsiders and others such as the Green Arrow or the Flash or Superman and Supergirl." Lex said. "I myself bear no such personal grudge against either of them, although I admit they have interfered in my operations before in the past but I have a vision for this world and they would all stand in my way. With your help, I'd like to take them off the chessboard. It'll certainly help my agenda and yours. What do you say? The enemy of my enemy—"

"What do you exactly get out of this?" Kane questioned. "I never took you for a man, who would like to see the world burn."

"Burn? No. But if that's what it takes to restore it, I will." Lex said as he turned to the window. "I've had such great plans for Metropolis, Gotham, Star City and others… but they've always interfered."

"Personally, as long as I get the chance to break the Batman, I don't care how much you pay me." Bane said.

"Any fortune you pay me, will be worth killing my father." Kane said.

"I don't need money but I'll in with whoever I have to, just so that I can kill the Flash, once and for all." Thawne said. "When do we start?"

"Soon." Lex said.

* * *

_ **A.R.G.U.S.** _

"Do we know who broke them out?" Oliver asked.

"Whoever it was, they were well-equipped, trained, prepared and knew what they were doing." Steve said as he showed Oliver, Bruce, Barry, Cisco, Clark, Kara and Tommy the footage.

"We don't know who hired them or where they came from. Most likely mercenaries from various nationalities. The money is untraceable." Lyla said.

"There must be something." Barry said.

* * *

"OK, maybe we can rent for her a patio house downtown. I mean, it's pretty good money—"

"Nah, I doubt Nicky's gonna want something smaller with less windows. That's assuming we can talk her into moving out of my house."

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as she and Barbara sat next to Henry and Sara.

"We're looking to rent a small apartment for Nicky and kids until they change the windows in her house." Henry said.

"Aren't they staying over at your place?" Barbara questioned.

"Uh, that's why." Sara said and then it hit them.

"What happened that you pissed her off this time?" Laurel questioned.

"Not us. Mia." Henry said.

"Hey. It's my business what I do and Nicky already gave me the riot act, OK?" Mia grumbled.

"Ah." Barbara said. "And that's why you're looking to rent a new apartment for her? Isn't that overreacting?"

"She kicked me out of the bed in the middle of the night, when I was naked." Sara snapped, blushing as Laurel and Barbara burst out laughing.

"You remember, when we all almost got caught, when we snuck into the pool back in college with Mary in the middle of the night during our second year? We could've been suspended or worse, expelled." Barbara said as Henry flushed.

"Don't remind me." Henry said.

"Why don't you just sleep over on Waverider instead?" Laurel suggested.

"Not a freaking chance!"

"Not a freaking chance!" Henry and Sara exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, no, anywhere but Waverider." Sara protested, shaking her head.

* * *

_In the Waverider, Sara was in the shower before she blushed as Zari entered._

_"Sara, a little help." Zari said._

_"What?" Sara asked._

_"Ray and Nate are sparring again and smashing stuff." Zari explained._

_"OK. I'll be right there, just get out!" Sara said._

_"Is she gone?" Henry asked as he was crouching and hiding behind the white painting on the window of the shower._

_"Yeah, she is." Sara said as they continued making out before they heard 'slam' as they both groaned. "Oh, come on. They're both gonna tear this place to bits."_

_"Just go." Henry said as Sara turned off the shower and picked the towel._

* * *

_Henry and Sara were halfway to taking off their clothes as they were making out on bed before…_

_"Boss! You have to see this!" Mick burst in._

_"Mick!" Sara shouted, covering herself with a blanket as she had unstrapped bra as Henry groaned, zipping his pants back. "Would it hurt to knock? A little privacy!"_

_"Haircut was messing with the time drive and turned himself into a little kid. You need to see it. It's quite funny." Mick said._

_"OK, this I gotta see." Henry said._

_"Where's my shirt?" Sara looked around on the floor as they put on their clothes before they entered Ray's lab and saw a baby on the floor as Zari was playing with it._

_"Cute baby." Henry said._

_"Baby Ray." Nate said as Henry's and Sara's eyes widened._

_"Wait, you're saying that…" Sara asked and Nate nodded. "How?"_

_"Time drive malfunction." Rip explained as Henry and Sara snickered._

* * *

"And don't get me started on what happened, when we were chasing Blackbeard in the 1700s in the Caribbean." Henry said.

"At least we had fun on the beach later." Sara smirked.

"Got it. No sex on the Waverider." Laurel summed up, biting her lip.

"And that is more information than I needed to know." Barbara said, uncomfortable. "But it's still not as funny as the one time, when Dad busted you because you were chasing—"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Henry interrupted, pointing at her, glaring. "You promised!"

"You begged me not to say anything. And I said that I might consider it. Emphasis on 'might'." Barbara corrected.

"And what about if I tell them what happened, when you were chasing Selina few years ago and you had to enter the certain club, which had certain rules…" Henry trailed off as Barbara blushed and bit her lip.

"What?" Sara asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Laurel asked.

"Nothing." Barbara said, throwing daggers with her glare at Henry, who smirked as Sara and Laurel giggled.

"You keep my secret, I keep yours." Henry said.

"I hate you." Barbara sneered.

"Right back at you." Henry shot back mockingly as both Lance sisters giggled at the banter between the two best friends.

* * *

"Oh, my God, these are the ones that got out?" Hal demanded as they looked at the screen.

"How did they know where were the weaknesses?" Bruce asked before he saw something. "Wait. Zoom."

"Do you see something?" Lyla asked.

"Not something. Someone." Bruce said as Felicity zoomed in and they all widened their eyes to see, who was among the men in the helicopter of mercenaries attacking the prison.

"Is that…" Barry trailed off.

"Isn't he dead?" Diana demanded.

"Unless time travel's involved again." Barry realized.

* * *

"Is she OK?" Oliver asked as Caitlin went out as they finished checking up on his daughter.

"Has this ever happened before? I mean—"

"Her having powers? No." Oliver said. "Is she a metahuman?"

"Well, she might be, although there's no traces of dark matter in her DNA. We're gonna need to keep her here for observation." Caitlin said as Oliver nodded.

* * *

"What's happening to me, Daddy?" Ashley asked as Oliver knelt in front of her.

"We're gonna figure this out, I promise." Oliver said. "I know you're scared but we're not gonna let anything happen to you. And you're not a monster, just… different."

* * *

"Glad you're here, Tommy." Flag greeted Tommy, Slade and Black Siren.

"You said it was all hands on deck." Siren said.

"We'll find them." Tommy said before Rachel Roth appeared out of nowhere, coming out from some black smoke.

"Where's Roy?" Rachel asked as Dick approached her.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"He can't go with you." Rachel begged. "I watched him die."

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

"Any problem with what I'm doing?" Lex asked the man with short hair and blue jacket with some kind on a hi-tech gun in his hand.

"No." The man protested.

"I like your motto. '_Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan._' That's why you need to have contingencies in place, Mr. Snart." Lex smirked.

"I hope you'll keep your end of your deal." Snart said.

"I will." Lex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know what was Henry talking about that Barbara didn't want him to reveal, he was referencing Batman: Confidential – The Cat and the Bat, where Batgirl was put into quite an embarrassing situation, when chasing Catwoman. If you look it up, you'll understand * chuckles *
> 
> Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it is Earth-1 Leonard Snart but not from the past like how Thawne recruited him but the one, who "died" in LOT. It will all be explained later, since I have plans for him.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Preparing the first strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Injustice League prepares to deliver the first blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Wait, what do you mean by that you watched me die?" Roy asked as he was talking with Rachel and Oliver alone in a small office.

"It… I've been having this dream for weeks. Every night it gets clearer and clearer or blurrier and blurrier but I saw you bleeding, dying—" Rachel breathed out.

"Rachel, it was just a dream." Oliver tried to assure Rachel, holding her by her shoulders.

"No, it's not!" Rachel exploded. "Whenever I dream about something horrible, something horrible is going to happen later! And something is going to happen to Roy, I know it!"

Suddenly, the windows cracked as she stopped herself, breathing out.

"Hey. Look at me." Roy held Rachel's arms. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me." He assured her as she breathed out.

"We're going to look out for him. Don't worry." Oliver said.

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

In a hospital, a woman was sitting on wheelchair as a tall muscular man approached her. "Hello, Catalina." He said.

"What do you want?" Catalina Flores, also known as Tarantula, demanded as she turned to the man.

"Look at yourself. Broken and humiliated by Oliver Queen and Black Siren and Bratva." The man smiled.

"Have you come here to gloat?" Catalina demanded.

"Tell me something. If my boss was to tell you that we could set you up in a way that you would be able to strike back at those, who have beaten you for what they've done to you… your livelihood… your spine… would you be interested in our offer?" The man asked as Catalina narrowed her eyes.

"I'm listening." She said, intrigued.

* * *

** _A.R.G.U.S._ **

"How is Snart alive? Time travel?" Henry wondered.

"Most likely. Maybe it wasn't Thawne but someone else, who recruited Snart." Barry nodded. "We need to be careful. If Thawne's out too, he might be uniting the escapees."

"The question is, how are we going to find them?" Lyla asked.

"I'm sorry. Can you give me an access to your satellites?" Cisco asked.

"Sure." Lyla nodded as Cisco approached one of the computers and typed in some commands.

"Tachyons. If Thawne's speeding away, he'll have left behind traces of tachyons." Cisco said.

"But Thawne's not stupid, he'll be counting on that we're tracking him like that." Barry nodded.

"Which is why we're not gonna go head-on, once we find him." Cisco agreed. "We need to readjust the spectrometers to narrow down the search area."

"Did anyone understand what he just said?" Steve asked, puzzled.

"I did." Felicity nodded as she sat next to Cisco. "OK, let's see, if we start from the prison…"

"OK, let the geek squad search for Thawne. We'll see if there's anything out of the ordinary, so that we can focus on the escapees." Flag ordered.

Suddenly, an alarm bleeped.

"What's going on?" Lyla asked.

"Someone is attacking Kord Industries lab in San Francisco." Henry said.

* * *

** _Later, San Francisco_ **

In a jet, Superman, Supergirl, Batman, Wonder Woman, Atom, Deathstroke, the Flash and Artemis saw a robot destroying the lab door and shooting down the guards.

Wonder Woman, Artemis, Superman, Supergirl and the Flash attempted to punch the robot, which was unfazed before it glowed with some energy.

"Wait, don't hit it!" Batman shouted as a blast of energy knocked them down.

"What the hell was that?" Superman demanded.

"I don't know what kind of robot is that but it apparently absorbs kinetic energy and sends it back at us." Batman explained.

"Which means direct attacks are not gonna work with that thing." The Flash realized.

"What are we gonna do, dig a big hole and throw it in?" Atom drawled.

"No need." Wonder Woman said as Superman flew her around the robot with her lasso, restraining the robot.

"Can you tell if someone's inside?" The Flash asked.

"Doesn't look that way." Supergirl said. "It must be remote-controlled."

Suddenly, a drone flew towards Superman and Supergirl, firing some red laser, knocking them both down.

"What? How?" Wonder Woman demanded, not believing that an ordinary laser would take both Kara and Clark down.

"Red sun radiation." Batman realized.

Suddenly, two drones flew towards Superman and Supergirl, jamming some syringes into them and extracting their blood.

"No!" The Flash yelled, rushing towards the drones but one of them fired a ball that flew towards the Flash and exploded in blinding light, knocking him down.

Then, the drones flew away.

Batman flew with the jet towards the drone, trying to intercept it as he fired from the weapons in the jet, trying to incapacitate the drone but to his surprise, the drone suddenly teleported.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Kara demanded as Barry nursed her and Clark in the jet.

"I don't know but it must have been a trap to extract your blood." Barry said.

"Which means whoever's behind it, they might want to use your powers or create another clone, like how Eiling did it." Bruce said.

"Do you think it's the same people, who funded whoever created Conner?" Diana wondered.

"It's likely. We've never been able to trace the tech or money. And whoever it was, it's more advanced than anything I've seen. And it's too soon to rule out who it was but they're obviously working with Thawne." Bruce mused.

"Some of the tech is definitely from the future." Barry agreed.

"One thing is for certain, whoever is behind this, they're planning something big." Slade nodded.

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

Aviva Metula, also known as Shadow Thief, descended down the elevator shaft with Snart to the lowest level as Snart pried open the door and threw in some disk that slid down the floor and electrocuted and knocked out the guards before they went out.

"This would've been more fun if we could kill them." Shadow Thief grumbled.

"The less bodies we drop, the lower the heat is. I don't like making bigger mess than I have to. Keep it cook, Aviva." Snart warned.

"I wonder why we haven't worked together earlier." Shadow Thief mused.

"Maybe it's because you're too cocky." Snart said as he looked at the lock on the door. "Hmmm."

"Montgomery 3000." Shadow Thief said. "OK, we're gonna need to find the chief and the staff to unlock…"

Snart pried out the keypad and fiddled with the wires for a few moments before the door opened.

"37 seconds. I must be out of practice." Snart quipped before they saw the device inside as Shadow Thief smirked, while Snart was… intrigued but disturbed.

* * *

"We have Superman's and Supergirl's DNA, sir." A henchman told Lex as he was in his office.

"Good. Before we begin the next phase, we must make sure they're too distracted and shaken to attempt to come up with a counterattack." Lex said.

"Sir, with all due respect, magic? Seriously?" The henchman asked, skeptical.

"I can't blame you for being skeptical, Otis, I admit, I was too, once upon a time but if aliens are real, what else can be?" Lex mused before he entered the laboratory, where was Catalina on bed, putting on her shirt and back on her feet.

"How are you feeling, Tarantula?" Lex asked.

"Pissed off and ready for payback." Tarantula said, angry.

* * *

** _Bana-Mighdall, Qurac_ **

The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall were living peacefully in their city as the guards were watching over the tomb of Akila, who had been driven mad by the legendary Bow of Ra and was eventually killed by Artemis.

Suddenly, some black glow of light knocked the guards down. The Amazons recovered to see a dark-haired woman appear out of nowhere.

"How did you get past our defenses? Who are you?!" One of the guards demanded as Nora Darhk whispered something in Latin and suddenly, the guards turned to each other and started to attack each other as Nora picked the urn with Akila's ashes.

* * *

Later, Nora was elsewhere with a group of cultists in a circle as the ashes were in the center before they started to burn.

"Just as phoenix, you shall be reborn from the ashes. And you shall have your revenge on the sister, who has turned her back on you."

Suddenly, a skeleton hand started to form from the ashes as blood and flesh formed before an arm and a body later appeared.

* * *

_ **Nanda Parbat** _

"My lady, we are under attack!" One of the assassins said as Nyssa stopped sparring with one of her men.

"By who?" Nyssa demanded.

"The Thanatos Guild." The assassin explained and Nyssa narrowed her eyes.

"That's impossible, we wiped out the guild long ago." Nyssa said.

"Well, you need to see this." The assassin said as Nyssa went outside to see an army of Thanatos Guild assassins but their faces were pale, with rotten flesh and black eyes as Nyssa paled, realizing that dark magic had brought them back from the dead and to her shock, they were led by an Amazon, apparently, considering her physical features and armor she was wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Fall of Nanda Parbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city League of Assassins ends up under siege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Is that an Amazon?" Nyssa asked as she looked through the goggles.

"Yes, my liege. Apparently, an Amazon from Bana-Mighdall." One of her men said as he saw the outfit Akila was wearing. "Perhaps she is a defector."

"Have they said what do they want?" Nyssa asked, when the Guild assassins suddenly drew their weapons and lit up torchers.

"I think the answer is apparent." Talibah said.

"Prepare our defenses." Nyssa ordered.

* * *

"Archers! Ready your bows!" Shado ordered as the assassins on the walls notched their arrows, lighting up the arrowheads. "Nock! Draw! Loose!"

A volley of fire arrows flew towards the wave of Guild assassins, who rushed towards the gates of Nanda Parbat. Some of the guild assassins were shot down before one of them picked up the flaming arrows on the ground and opened fire as some of the League assassins on the walls fell off.

"They're attacking the southern gate!" One of the League assassins said upon going on the walls.

"Keep firing!" Shado ordered.

* * *

Akila dodged the arrows as she picked her own bow as in her hand suddenly appeared an arrow glowing with black light as she fired it and as it hit the wall, it exploded as rubble flied, sending the League assassins on the wall flying in the air.

* * *

"Close the gates! Close the gates!" Shado ordered as the Guild assassins were running towards the gate before they fired grapnel arrows, trying to climb up on the walls. "Take them down! Now!"

The League assassins shot down some of the Guild assassins climbing on ropes as they also dropped rubble on them but the Guild assassins did not relent.

* * *

"For hundreds of years Nanda Parbat has been our home and it has never fallen before, it will not fall today! We are going to send the followers of the treacherous Magician back to the hellhole from which they came!" Nyssa shouted as the League assassins cheered. "Tonight, we fight and when the sun rises, Nanda Parbat shall stay unconquered, as it has for centuries! To arms! The League of Assassins shall not fall tonight! Tomorrow will be not the dawn of the dead but the dawn of the living!"

The League assassins cheered as they pulled out their weapons.

"With me now! With me now!" Nyssa shouted as Akila smashed through the gate and the Guild assassins entered the courtyard and the League assassins engaged them.

Nyssa blocked with her sword as one of the Guild assassins attacked with his own. Nyssa kicked the assassin back and stabbed him in the chest but to her surprise, the assassin got up, unfazed as Nyssa dodged before he could stab her. Nyssa jumped back as the blade scratched her shirt in the abdomen before she kicked him in the leg and cut his head off.

The assassins of the two groups attacked each other, clashing with their weapons and despite the fatal injuries the Guild assassins received, they did not die.

"Aim for their heads!" Nyssa ordered.

One of the League assassins dodged as the Guild assassins attacked with his tomahawk before the League assassin decapitated him and the head rolled down on the ground, with blood seeping from the neck as the body toppled.

The League assassins and Guild assassins attacked each other, engaging in a furious fight, in which the Guild assassins seemed to be at advantage, due to being impervious to pain as they managed to cut down Nyssa's men, while the League assassins were having a hard time relieving the Guild assassins of their heads.

* * *

Shado blocked with her bow as one of the Guild assassins attacked with his spear but she had to dodge as another one threw at her a tomahawk. Then, a tall, muscular assassin entered with a giant mace, knocking down the League assassins and sending them flying like ragdolls. The League assassins fired arrows but they did not affect the tall Guild assassin as he grabbed one of the League assassins and slammed him to the ground, hard, as the impact crushed his bones.

Shado dodged as the giant slammed his mace on the ground and she climbed up on him and stabbed him in the head repeatedly with an arrow. The giant roared in pain as he tried to grab Shado but she dodged and stabbed him in the hand as the giant groaned again. She then notched three arrows and shot them at once at the giant's back as he fell down, dead, crushing some of the assassins to death in the process with his giant mass.

* * *

Another flaming arrow from Akila's bow destroyed another portion of the wall.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Nyssa ordered as the League assassins retreated deep into the fortress of Nanda Parbat, trying to avoid being slaughtered by the Thanatos Guild.

"Explosive arrows! Now!" Talibah ordered as the League assassins fired a volley of explosive arrows at the Guild assassins and blood and flesh spattered across the courtyard as they League assassins retreated behind the inner gate, while the Thanatos Guild was attempting to breach through it.

Akila fired another arrow that exploded, making a dent in the gate.

"That won't hold for long." Talibah pointed out.

"Protect the gate!" Nyssa ordered as the League assassins put the metal beams on the doors as a support to hold the gate.

* * *

Akila grabbed an assassin by his throat and crushed his windpipe before throwing him away like a ragdoll. Another assassin dodged as she tried to stab him with a dagger. She blocked with her bow as the assassin attempted to impale her with her sword and she slammed him to the wall as the impact broke his spine.

* * *

"How are we going to stop her?" An assassin wondered.

"We shot five volleys of arrows at her and it did nothing." Another assassin panicked.

"Remember our oath. '_We replace evil with death. Our past life is in our past. We face our death with honor._'"

The assassins chanted and roared as they drew their swords and roared as Akila burst in through the gate and they rushed at her with her weapons.

* * *

"They are relentless." Shado said as she retreated.

"It appears it is the end of the League." Talibah said.

"If it is to be, we shall face it with honor." Nyssa nodded as they ran upstairs and Nyssa threw a Guild assassin over the railing while Talibah fired an arrow on a chandelier above as it fell down, crushing some of the Guild assassins.

Shado fired a flaming arrow, as it ignited the oil on the buckets above as it fell down, burning the assassins to death.

"Run! Fall back!" Nyssa ordered.

"I'll hold them off!" Shado said.

"Shado—"

"Look after Emiko! Go! Go!" Shado ordered as a spear suddenly protruded from her chest and blood filled her mouth as she fell over the railing and Nyssa stared in shock at seeing one of her friends die.

"My lady, we must leave, now!" Talibah ordered, dragging Nyssa away.

* * *

Akila fired an arrow on the floor that exploded, sending the League assassins flying in flames. Akila then swung her bow and knocked down the assassins before she punched her way through them, crushing their bones.

* * *

Emiko was firing one arrow after another until she ran out before she picked her bow and roared, rushing at the zombies, facing her death with honor as the Guild assassins fired arrows, shooting her in the shoulder and chest and leg but she kept on running and fighting until one of them stabbed her in the heart with his dagger.

* * *

Nyssa cut the head off one of the zombies and dodged as rubble fell down, crushing some of the assassins. Nyssa pulled out a dagger and stabbed another assassin repeatedly until he fell down, dead. Nyssa pinned another zombie to the wall, with her sword to his neck until she cut its head off before she ran into the tunnel as rubble started to fall.

Talibah ran out of arrows as she picked a spear from a nearby stand and impaled it on one of the zombies before she stabbed another one as they got to the nearby stables.

"We need to run." Nyssa said.

"No. You need to run." Talibah countered. "You need to warn everyone."

"Talibah…" Nyssa sighed, not wanting to see her loyal friend die.

"It was an honor to fight beside you." Talibah said. "I will never forget what you and Ta-er al Usfar have done for me. Go."

Nyssa shot her protégé one last look before getting on her horse and riding away.

Talibah turned around and roared as she pulled out her sword, facing Akila as she rushed at the Amazon.

* * *

Nora Darhk smirked as she watched from afar as Nanda Parbat was crumbling into ruins and going up in flames.

"So it begins…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the references to the Battle of Castle Black and Battle of Winterfell just… happened.
> 
> Things are certainly getting ugly, are they?
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Fellow soldiers-at-arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis attempts to track down her fallen sister and she finds a fellow companion in an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A transition chapter for what happens next.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Artemis, in civilian clothes, was having a coffee in a restaurant, when she sensed something dreadful had occurred as she felt a bond she hadn't felt in a while. It was impossible…

* * *

** _Later, Middle East_ **

Artemis, in Amazon clothes, travelled throughout the desert as she approached a fellow Amazon from Bana-Mighdall.

"Eliana. What has happened?" Artemis asked.

"Someone… a witch… she has stolen your sister's ashes. And I can feel it… she…" Eliana was lost for words as Artemis paled, her worst nightmare coming true.

"No… that's not possible…"

"It is. And our scouts confirmed that she led an army of the dead to lay waste to Nanda Parbat." Eliana explained.

"Where is she now?" Artemis asked.

"Our scouts have spotted her two days from here in southern peninsula."

* * *

Artemis travelled to a nearby city, which had been turned into flaming ruins as she was reliving the horror, when her sister had lost her sanity the last time.

"Dear Goddess, not again…"

"Look who we have here." One of the mercenaries said as she grabbed some women from a nearby ruined house.

"Let me go. Please."

"We should have some fun. What say you?" Another mercenary said.

"Yeah. There wasn't much we could scavenge, so I'll settle for—"

"Cease your mischief this instant!" Artemis shouted as she neared them as the mercenaries turned to her, confused.

"Oh, looks like another one wants to join us."

"What's the matter, lady? Wanna play?"

"I think you won't like my rules." Artemis said, summoning her bow as she shot one of them in the head as the flaming arrow incinerated him into ashes.

"Oh, crap, it's that Amazon bitch!" The mercenaries realized as they opened fire at her. Artemis dodged with her godlike speed before she threw the mercenaries away like ragdolls. One of the mercenaries fired an RPG and Artemis grabbed the missile and threw it away.

The mercenaries started to run before a man in black and orange mask and blue-plated body armor with a belt of grenades and holstered guns, holding a sword showed up on a bike, shooting them down.

Deathstroke neared one of the mercenaries. "I'm looking for Kane Wolfman. Where is he?"

"I don't know who are you talking about." The mercenary denied.

Deathstroke jammed his sword into his shoulder as the mercenary screamed in pain. "The Jackals. Ring any bells?" Deathstroke snarled, clearly running out of patience.

"Alright! Alright! There was a Kane Wolfman here!" The mercenary cried out in pain. "He paid us for salvaging some artifacts from nearby ruins! That's all I know!"

"Thank you." Slade said before knocking the mercenary out before he turned to Artemis, eying her. "Amazon. Never thought I'd see one."

"Slade Wilson." Artemis bowed.

"Artemis. I've heard about you." Slade nodded. "What brings you here?"

"My sister. She has returned and is causing trouble again." She explained.

* * *

Slade drove with Artemis in a car.

"Akila and I have been best friends since childhood. We grew up together, fought together, trained together, to become the chief warrior of our tribe." She explained. "She had been chosen and she foolishly attempted to use the bow of Ra. An ancient artifact, a powerful weapon chosen for the strongest of Bana-Mighdall. But Akila had been driven mad by its power."

Slade sighed, suspecting what happened next, seeing the similarity to his and Oliver's history. "I'm going to guess. She killed countless of innocents and you had to kill her." He said, not ungently but more in sympathy.

Artemis nodded. "Diana of Themyscira and I had to put her down. Twice. And the bow has chosen me. I thought I could help Akila, when I found out the first time that she had survived but… I couldn't. And now she's back."

"Seems to be a recurring theme with you. You and your sister. You and I are not dissimilar. We are both haunted by our pasts. There was a time I had been injected with the serum, which stripped me of my sanity and I wanted to hurt my friend."

"I am familiar with your past with the Mirakuru. But I'm not sure it's the same thing."

"Isn't it? You feel responsible for what your best friend, your sister-in-arms, is doing because she had lost her mind. Just like how the kid felt responsible for what I had done."

"Perhaps." Artemis noted, knowing Slade had a point. "Roy has asked me where did I go but this is my burden, not anyone else's."

"Just because it's your responsibility, it does not mean you need to do this alone." Slade pointed out. "And I understand why you're feeling the way you do but you shouldn't feel like you are responsible for what she is doing. You need to forgive yourself for failing her and your people."

"I…" Artemis sighed. "That's what Roy, Dick and Oliver keep telling me but I'm not sure if I can."

"It's the hardest thing in the whole world." Slade explained and Artemis turned to him, acknowledging he had a point and seeing that he was referring to himself as well as she considered.

* * *

In a nearby valley, one of the mercenaries saw Slade and Artemis in a car as he pulled out his radio.

"We have a situation."

* * *

"Deathstroke and Artemis? Here?" Lawton demanded as he paled.

"She may be an Amazon but let's see her beat Atlantean tech." A black man said as he patched up his suit and turned to the helmet with a size of a manta with red lenses. "Kane. Move the artifacts ASAP. We have uninvited guests. We are going to deal with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. Black Manta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Slade face off with Black Manta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Slade and Artemis stopped at a nearby small town, as they entered a nearby bar to get some rest.

"You are not from around here, are you?" The bartender asked, cleaning the pints.

"We're just passing by." Artemis said.

"What brings you here anyway?" The bartender asked.

"Just catching up with an old friend." Slade said. "Anything interesting happened here lately?"

"Now that you mention it, someone with an accent like yours, did pass by recently. He was a bit rude, though." The bartender said.

Slade raised his brow. "Tall, brown hair, blue eyes?"

The bartender nodded. "He was polite at first but…" He glanced towards some men at a nearby table, who were wary of Slade. "Well, let's just say not everyone here is pleasant to newcomers and outsiders. But this outsider didn't go down."

Slade sighed, disturbed by what has happened to his son. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. Just passed by, that's all. And they were traveling with a lot of cargo." The bartender said.

"Cargo?" Artemis asked.

"Giant containers, who knows what. A lot of folks pass by here but these were different." The bartender shrugged. "Although, not everyone was… pleasant towards them."

"Did they kill them?" Slade asked.

"No. Taken prisoners." The bartender said.

"Why?" Artemis questioned.

"All I know is that lately these people have been kidnapping from other towns around here, I was lucky they didn't go after me." The bartender said, frightened.

* * *

"How far do you think we'll be from their camp?" Slade asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Artemis said as she remembered the city that had been turned into burning ruins. "First my sister, now this…"

"I suppose there is always a black sheep in the family." Slade said.

"I need to find her and stop her." Artemis said.

"Do you think she can be reasoned with?" Slade wondered.

"I thought she could…" Artemis breathed out. "Last time she came back, she told me that she had regained her sanity but I was a fool."

"Not everyone is what they seem to be." Slade pointed out. "I'm not sure if my son can be reasoned with… but I am not going to give up on him."

"I wish I could do the same for Akila." Artemis said.

* * *

Deathstroke and Artemis saw a nearby small town, where people were in cells, with some mercenaries guarding them.

"The Jackals." Slade growled as he observed with his goggles. "Of course."

"The mercenaries your son leads?" Artemis asked.

"No, they're either dead or captured but these ones use the same patterns they do." Slade said.

"Which means your son must be in charge." Artemis realized as Slade nodded.

"Whatever they're up to, we need to find out what it is and stop it." Slade said.

* * *

"Please… we're tired." One of the enslaved villagers said as they kept moving equipment until one of the mercenaries shot him in the chest, killing him.

"Anyone else is tired?!" The mercenary called out, frightening the slaves, who shook their heads. "Good. Get back to work. All of you."

* * *

"We're going to have to be discreet and subtle." Slade pointed out, sneaking up on one of the mercenaries from around the corner and grabbing him in chokehold before the mercenary was knocked out.

"Usually I prefer to be more direct but I agree." Artemis noted as she climbed up on a sentry tower and pulled out her knife, slitting the throat of a guard. Artemis jumped from the tower onto a roof of some kind of a depot. Artemis smashed through the window and jumped down.

"Did you hear that?" One of the mercs on patrol said as he walked down. "Hey! Who's in here?"

Artemis hid in the shadows as the merc look around before she leapt down from above and slammed his head to the ground.

"Say 'goodnight'." Artemis quipped as she went out.

* * *

Deathstroke jumped onto a truck and opened the driver's door.

"What the—" The driver yelped as Deathstroke threw him out of the truck, while taking control of the vehicle.

* * *

"You stole a truck? Really?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're smuggling weapons and some equipment. The question is, 'Why?'" Slade asked.

"You know they'll see us coming." Artemis pointed out, referring to her Amazon armor and Slade's Deathstroke suit.

"That's what I'm counting on." Slade said, driving towards a checkpoint.

* * *

"I need credentials—" The mercenary paused as he saw Deathstroke and paled.

* * *

An explosion went off, blasting through the main door as Artemis fired magical arrows from her bow, sending the mercenaries flying.

Slade neared one of the mercs lying on the ground, who had burns and lifted him. "Where's Kane?"

"Go to hell." The merc sneered. Slade slammed the merc to the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder with his sword as the merc screamed.

"WHERE'S KANE?!" Slade snarled.

"Already gone with the components." The merc said.

"What were you working in?" Slade asked.

"Slade, move!" Artemis ordered, pushing Slade away as reinforcements arrived, opening fire as Artemis and Slade took cover behind some containers.

Slade climbed up onto the catwalk and as he covered his eye, Slade rushed forward with his sword, stabbing one of the mercs in the chest and Slade rolled down as he cut the hand off another merc and threw him over the railing as the merc screamed. Slade pulled out his Uzi, shooting at more mercs coming.

Artemis quickly dodged as the mercenaries fired at her and stabbed one of them with her knife in the chest, then she kicked another one away, sending him flying with her Amazon strength. A mercenary attacked her with a sword but Artemis blocked with her own and dodged as the mercenary aimed at her neck with his blade. Artemis impaled him on her sword, killing him as she rolled to take cover from the gunfire.

Slade jumped from the catwalk onto a cable and slid down, shooting the mercs rushing in. Slade jumped over some crates, kicking the mercs back and slamming the face of one of them onto the crate before he cut the head off another merc and then he threw a grenade, sending the mercs flying.

Artemis fired another arrow at the door, blasting through it as they both entered another area.

"Damn it, they've cleaned up this place." Slade said.

"Wait. You hear that?" Artemis asked.

"_Help!_"

Slade and Artemis turned to the monitors and saw people in caverns and around them bombs on the walls.

"Those are the villagers they kidnapped. They've been forcing them to work for them." Slade realized.

"And now they want to bury them." Artemis realized.

"That's right. And you with them."

Artemis was suddenly sent flying back with a red laser beam as her armor and arms were burned as from above jumped down a figure in black armor and a helmet with red lenses that looked like a manta.

"You blasted my helmet. I've come for some payback." Black Manta said.

"You." Artemis glared as she recovered.

Slade dodged as Black Manta fired lasers and attacked with his sword. Black Manta pulled out a blade from his arm, blocking Slade's sword. Slade dodged as Black Manta scratched his chest plate.

"You chose the wrong side, Slade." Black Manta said as his blade crossed with Slade's sword and sparks flied.

"Better to live with honor than be a monster again." Slade sneered.

Slade attacked with his sword as Black Manta blocked with his blades until Black Manta got behind Slade and scratched him in the hip and stabbed him in the shoulder as Slade groaned. Slade spun around, scratching the lens of Black Manta's helmet as Black Manta screamed, while sparks flied.

Black Manta managed to fire a laser, blasting Slade away as burns charred his armor.

"Slade!" Artemis cried out.

"Don't worry. You're next, Amazon." Black Manta said.

"Not today." Artemis sneered before she fired an arrow from her bow as Black Manta dodged.

"You think this is going to stop me? You caught me off-guard the last time." Black Manta taunted.

"I wasn't trying to shoot you." Artemis smirked as the arrow destroyed the base column of a crane that fell on Black Manta.

"Noooo!" Black Manta screamed, covering his face as the crane collapsed onto him and floor under him crumbled, making him fall into the water.

"Slade." Artemis turned to Slade, who staggered on his feet, his armor burned and damaged. "Are you alright?"

"I'll survive." Slade assured her. "I'm impressed."

"I knew you would be." Artemis chuckled.

"I'm not sure that is going to stop him, though." Slade pointed out.

"Me neither. Although, this is our chance to shut this place down." Artemis said.

* * *

Later, the local army took control of the area and the base.

"Whatever equipment they were smuggling, it's gone." Slade said.

"My sister was here, I know it. The villagers said they saw her." Artemis pointed out.

"And my son was here, too." Slade agreed. "We need to find them."

* * *

"I need to find her and stop her." Artemis decided as they stopped at a nearby post, taking a rest.

"I understand feeling responsible for someone else's sins but even an Amazon needs to stop and take a breather." Slade pointed out.

Artemis sighed as she sat down. "I've never been good at this."

"Good at _what_?" Slade asked.

"Stopping and resting, get a moment for myself." Artemis sighed. "For centuries, all I knew was war, hunt and search for the bow of Ra. It had consumed my sister and I needed to find it before it would consume someone else. Never really thought about… the luxury of rest… friends… love…"

"All I knew, was betrayal and hate at one point." Slade said. "I was focused on survival after my best friend had betrayed me. Until I met the kid. Then I started to… think more about… how we'll both survive. How should we rest. We're not machines, Artemis. You may be a demigoddess but you're allowed to feel human."

"I've never been good at this, you know?" Artemis chuckled. "Being human. Feel joy. I mean… I've tried but… it wasn't until I met Roy and Dick that I started to feel happy and amused again. They've been good friends, despite what I had done. Despite my failures."

"Failures make us human. Help us learn from our mistakes. Make us try to be better." Slade said.

"Do you think you can help your son?" Artemis pointed out.

Slade sighed. "Even if I cannot, the least I can do, is make sure he won't hurt someone again."

Artemis nodded, sighing. "How far are you willing to go, to stop your son?"

Slade considered. "That's the question that has been scaring me for a while."

"I know now that my sister that I knew, is dead." Artemis said. "If I have to, I'll put her down again. But I know how hard it might be for you, so… if he'll force us to, I'll gladly do it. No one should have to have blood of their family on their hands."

Slade smiled. "You're kinder than you give yourself credit for."

"I could say the same about you." Artemis said. Neither of them knew who moved first but then they neared each other and kissed as they laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating more leads, the Justice League falls into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Any leads on who made this?" Lyla asked as they investigated the attack on Kara and Clark.

"Well, wait. There is something." Felicity said, zooming in on what was left of the robot. "L… X... C…"

"LexCorp." Lyla realized.

"You think Lex Luthor is behind this?" Felicity questioned.

"If he's anything like Lex on our Earth, no surprise." Clark said.

"Here, he is a legitimate, genuine businessman but it may be a disguise. A ruse." Lyla said.

"Artemis said that she has crossed paths with him." Diana nodded. "He's the one, who helped her track the Bow of Ra to Star City."

"And Tommy said that Lex had connections to the Ninth Circle too but he backed off." Oliver said.

Lyla took a breath. "Well… I guess it's into the lion den."

* * *

** _The following day, LexCorp_ **

"Miss Michaels, the equipment that you describe, was stolen from me six months ago, costing me hundreds of millions." Lex denied as Lyla and Henry were talking with him in his office.

"And you have no way of tracking your technology?" Lyla inquired.

"The thieves were smart." Lex said. "They knew how to break in and how to get out and how to cover their tracks."

"Any ideas, who might have been behind it?" Henry asked.

"Have you ever heard of a group called 'The Ninth Circle'?" Lex asked.

"The terrorist financiers. They've been crippled." Lyla said.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." Lex argued. "A man named Dante came to me few months ago. On behalf of the Ninth Circle. Offered me millions for my tech. I said I wanted time to consider. Before I could give them an answer…"

"…someone stole the technology from you." Henry finished as Lex nodded.

"You have my full cooperation." Lex said. "I'll provide all security footage, visitor logs, everything. I want these thieves caught as much as you do."

* * *

"He's full of shit." Henry whispered as they left.

Lyla nodded. "Yeah. But we can't prove that. Did the digital sniffer get anything?"

"We'll see what Felicity can dig up." Henry said, looking at the device in his hand.

* * *

Lex narrowed his eyes. "Well, they're smarter than I thought. Never mind." He moved a chess piece on the chessboard. "The game has just begun."

* * *

** _The Watchtower_ **

"Someone helped them break out. It's possible Lex was behind it but we can't prove that." Clark said.

"For now the bad guys are laying low but they're up to something." Barry nodded.

"Oliver and Laurel, you check in on the former Circle hideouts. They might not be insane enough to leave something there but we can't rule anything out." Bruce ordered. "Ray. Barry. Clark. Kara. Look for any last-known bases of the Jackals and if anything happens, bring a backup. The rest will snoop around LexCorp and see if we can find any old associates of the inmates that escape. There are a lot of rocks to look under."

"I'm coming, too." Conner volunteered.

"No, it's too dangerous." Clark protested.

"You've been training me for this for months. Please." Conner pleaded.

* * *

_ **Later** _

"I thought we were done with this, Ollie." Black Canary said as she entered with the Green Arrow.

"So did I." Green Arrow said. "I don't know about you but…"

"You think Lex is holding something back?" Black Canary asked. "I don't know, Ollie, this might be a dead end. It's all been long abandoned."

* * *

"Batman, the Flash is here. We're onsite and looking for any leads. Over." The Flash called out as he entered with Vibe, Killer Frost, Elongated Man, Atom and Supergirl.

"I'm not hearing anything." Supergirl said.

"Something's jamming our signal." Atom realized before his suit started to bleep. "What the—"

Suddenly, Atom shot the Flash, knocking him down.

"Ray, what the hell?!" Supergirl demanded.

"It's not me! Something's taken over my suit! I can't control it!" Ray said.

Supergirl and Superboy dodged as Atom fired.

"Superman, this is Supergirl. Atom has been compromised! Do you copy? I repeat, Atom has been…"

* * *

"Supergirl, I can't hear you. Supergirl. Supergirl!" Superman called out as he looked for them with his X-Ray vision. "Lead plating."

* * *

"Let's see if I can stop him." Vibe blasted Atom before suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped, making him and the Flash tremble in cold.

"Hello, daughter."

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin paled at recognizing the voice.

"No…" Killer Frost whispered as an elderly man with white hair and blue eyes showed up.

"It's time to join your real family." Icicle said.

* * *

** _The Watchtower_ **

"It was a trap." Tommy realized before an alarm went off.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!_"

"Everyone, on guard!" Batman ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the heroes are captured as the rest tries to come up with a plan to rescue them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

From the window went out Samuel Scudder, also known as the Mirror Master, alongside Snart and Lawton, which shocked them, considering that they thought he had been dead for years, Reverse-Flash, Shadow Thief and Owen Mercer.

"Well, pretty cozy." Snart said.

"You died!" Batman yelled, not believing his own eyes.

"No. They left me to die." Snart argued. "As I've learned, only look out for yourself."

"You were fools for coming here." Diana said.

"Think again." Thawne quipped.

Diana pulled out her sword and rushed at him before suddenly, Thawne pulled out an orb and Diana disappeared in a flash of light.

Green Lantern trapped Thawne in a ball before suddenly, he coughed and vomited.

"What's the matter? Not feeling well, Mr. Jordan?" Thawne laughed as he was free.

"What did you do to me?" Green Lantern demanded, falling on his knees as Thawne freed himself.

"Courtesy of Ivy. Mycobacterium paratuberculosis." Thawne said.

Batman threw batarangs but the villains dodged as Thawne plugged some device into the computer.

"_Breach! Breach!_"

"Get away from it!" Batman ordered. Thawne rushed at him before he was hit in the leg with an arrow as Tommy lowered his bow.

"Ollie told me how he beat you the last time." Tommy said as Thawne realized that he had been injected with nanites that disabled his speed.

"Clever. But you should know, I don't need superspeed to kick your ass." Thawne said.

Tommy engaged Thawne, both men exchanging blows. While Thawne was a skilled fighter even without his speed, Tommy's superior hand-to-hand combat skills gave him an edge. Tommy blocked Thawne's punches before hitting him in the jaw and kicking him in the chest as Thawne fell down. Thawne recovered and attempted to kick Tommy but Tommy stabbed him in the leg with an arrow and Thawne screamed, while falling on his knees.

"I just cut your femoral artery. Without your speed, I'd say you have an hour before you bleed out." Tommy said. Thawne glared before Tommy knocked him out but suddenly, red lightning knocked him down as Tommy realized what happened. "Time remnant."

Batman threw batarangs that hit Ivy and Shadow Thief, electrocuting them and knocking them out. Thawne sped towards the computer and pulled out the device before he sped to the teleporter.

"Not so fast!" Aquaman waved his trident as a small tide appeared but Snart froze it with his Cold Gun.

"Too little, too late!" Thawne sped all the villains towards the teleporter and they disappeared.

* * *

"What did they steal?" Diana asked as Bruce ran the diagnostics.

"Do you remember, when I told you about possible fail-safes?" Bruce said as they widened their eyes.

"You said that you shut it down." Arthur snapped.

"I've told you, we're too dangerous to lack a fail-safe against possible misuse of our abilities or mind control or going rogue." Bruce argued.

"This is a huge violation of trust. We'd never—"

"But what if you did? Or have you forgotten what happened, when Kara was on red kryptonite?" Bruce reminded, interrupting Diana as they were silent.

"Look, we can yell at each other later." Hal intervened, once he recovered.

"I don't have that much of a problem that Batman had contingencies against us, if either of us went rogue. What bothers me is that someone got their hands on it." Tommy said.

"I've expected they'd try that, so I've installed a one-bit tracker file into the data." Batman said.

"The moment they look at your plans, we'll find them." Hal realized, catching up onto Bruce's thoughts as he turned on the comms.

"Everyone, on alert! Code Black! I repeat, Code Black!" Bruce called out.

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

Killer Frost pulled out ice daggers, engaging Icicle, who blocked.

"Join me, Frost." Icicle said. "Join your family."

"I already have on. And you're not in it." Killer Frost sneered.

Icicle cut Frost in the abdomen as she groaned. Frost dodged as he attempted to cut her in the head. They both exchanged strikes but Frost stabbed Icicle in the chest before he healed.

"Why deny who you are?" Icicle said.

"You're a monster wearing my father's face. I'll never be like you." Frost blasted Icicle back.

"Watch out!" Ray cried out, forcing Caitlin to dodge as his suit had been hacked, while he flew towards Icicle, picking him, Barry, Conner and Kara before flying away.

"What now?" Cisco panicked.

"_What happened? Atom took the Flash, Superboy and Supergirl._" Clark demanded.

"Nothing good." Cisco said, worried.

* * *

Superboy and Supergirl were in cells, with red sun radiation shining onto them from the ceiling, negating their powers as they were looking for a way out but they were in restraints.

"Where are we?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know. But we need to find a way out." Conner said, wondering what to do without their powers.

* * *

"Can you hear me, Mr. Palmer?"

Ray was unable to move, in his Atom suit as he realized that his suit had been hacked.

"Mr. Palmer."

Ray turned to one of the scientists. "What do you want? Where am I?"

"To be clear, I am honored to be in your presence." The scientist said. "And your Atom technology is fascinating. We'd like to analyze it and remove it. We're offering you a chance to surrender peacefully or we'll pry you out of the suit, if we'll have to."

Ray groaned, realizing it was the same like when a Japanese warlord stole his suit.

"OK. So much for being a man of steel." Ray quipped, when suddenly, the suit overloaded, blasting away the scientists, knocking them out and freeing himself.

"_Systems rebooted._"

"Run diagnostics. Make sure no one can hack it." Ray ordered. "Let's bust out of here." He turned to the scientist. "Who are you working for? Tell me!"

"LexCorp!" The scientist said, frightened.

* * *

"Let me out of here. Now!" The Flash demanded, floating in the air in some energy ball, preventing him from phasing out. "Where's Supergirl? I swear, if you—"

"She'll be fine, Flash." The scientist said before Barry felt a jolt of electricity panging him as he realized what they were doing.

"Speed Force… no!" The Flash said as he noticed he was getting weaker and weaker as they were draining him of his speed, just like what Zoom did to him.

"It's fitting, isn't it, Barry?" Thawne said upon entering as Barry glared. "I gave you your speed, now I'll take it back."

"I swear to God, when I get out, I'm going to end you. This time for good." Barry sneered.

"No. This time, I'll make sure you'll die, knowing that you're going to lose everyone and everything you love. But still, you have my respect, Barry." Thawne smiled. "I hope everyone is going to remember you." He turned on the screen and saw Conner and Kara in their cells, with Kara groaning and on the floor, trembling, getting weaker from the red sun radiation as Barry stared in despair, seeing his wife in pain as Thawne laughed. "How many times I've wanted to see you suffer…"

* * *

_ **Later, Watchtower** _

"What happened?" Laurel asked as she entered with Oliver.

"Thawne and his cronies showed up. They stole our files and plans about how to subdue any member of the Justice League." Batman explained. "I've been trying to track them but they're smart."

"And some of our friends are missing." Hal said.

"Barry. Kara. Conner. Ray." Bruce listed. "We're trying to reach out to the rest."

"This was a coordinated attack. They knew how, when and what weaknesses to exploit." Clark said.

"Whoever's behind this, must be very clever." Oliver nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was Lex."

* * *

** _Wayne Manor_ **

"You were right." Barbara said as she was at the computer. "I went over the LexCorp files you downloaded from Lex's office. There was a hidden virus."

"_He must have known we'd try to hack in with Felicity's sniffer._" Henry realized.

Felicity groaned. "_I should've taken a closer—_"

"It's not your fault, Lex is really smart. I've already put countermeasures in motion to make sure there's no spyware or virus that can hack our tech or eavesdrop on us." Barbara said.

"_Thanks. We need to find something concrete that ties Lex to it._" Henry said.

"I guess the geek squad should get to work, Deputy Director." Barbara quipped.

* * *

** _LexCorp_ **

Lex moved the chess pieces as he smirked, while a woman with brown hair entered. "Well?"

"It was just the first step." Lex said.

"I said I wanted them to suffer—"

"Patience, Miranda. Or should I say, 'Talia'?" Lex smirked. "You will have your revenge. But it's best served slowly. I'm going to dismantle them all… piece… by… piece." With each word he toppled the pawns on the chessboard.

"We'll need the components." Talia said.

* * *

_ **A.R.G.U.S.** _

"We got something." Henry said. "Sightings of Jade Nguyen in AmerTek in San Francisco. Stealing tech."

"We're on it." Roy said as he suited up with Dick and Helena.

* * *

"This was a bust. A trap." Oliver said as he entered with Laurel, while approaching the doctors.

"Physically, your daughter is fine, Mr. Queen, so I have no idea where she got her power. She is not a metahuman." The doctor said.

"Then how?" Oliver asked as Quentin entered.

"Laurel told me what's happening to your daughter. Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Quentin said.

* * *

"What is it, Daddy?" Laurel asked as she was with Quentin, Oliver, Henry and Sara in one of the conference rooms, while Quentin pulled out a book, hesitant.

"You might want to sit down for this." Quentin said as they saw a village in the Middle Ages. "Laurel. Sara. Back when your mother and I were still in college, her father, your grandfather, told me about a legend that has been circling around her family. In the medieval times, one of your ancestors, a man with a wife and a little daughter, stole from someone, who turned out to be a sorcerer. This sorcerer then placed a curse upon his wife and daughter, as a punishment."

"I think I know where this is going." Oliver said as Quentin nodded.

"Any time the wife or the daughter would scream, glass would shatter, stone walls would fall apart, people would be blasted away. And the curse would be passed down onto every daughter, lifetime after lifetime." Quentin said. "I thought it was just some nonsense mumbo jumbo but… after what we've seen and been through…" He trailed off as everyone nodded, while Laurel and Oliver looked concerned.

"So, what, our daughter is cursed?" Laurel demanded.

"Curse is a matter of perspective. It can become a gift. You just need to help her find a way to live with it." Oliver pointed out. "Like how I showed it to Barry."

Laurel looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Look, whatever happens, we got your back." Sara said as she and Henry assured them.

* * *

Rachel was in her room, sitting on bed before her eyes turned pitch black as she gasped.

* * *

_Roy was crawling on the floor, bleeding out as Jade approached him._

_"It was fun, while it lasted. But it's time to say goodbye, Roy." Jade said before stabbing Roy in the chest._

* * *

Rachel breathed out, coming back to the present.

* * *

"Roy, don't go!" Rachel begged as she rushed towards Roy, who was entering the chopper.

"Rachel—"

"Don't go. Please." Rachel said, hugging him. "You leave, you die. I watched you die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with the BC powers is inspired by Stand and Ward and Queen's now deleted story "A different fight", which explained Laurel's Canary Cry power, so thank you to him for inspiration and hope you do not mind I used it here with Oliver's and Laurel's daughter.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. Back to Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Henry and Tatsu return to Hong Kong as they go through a painful trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"OK, what exactly did you see, Rachel?" Roy demanded as they sat down.

"I've been having this nightmare for weeks. It's been happening over and over every night…" Rachel stammered, freaked out. "The surroundings are blurry but it's always you fighting Jade and her killing you at the end."

Roy, Oliver, Dick, Laurel and Helena looked at each other, worried.

"Rachel, are you sure it was—"

"Every time I had a dream about something terrible happening, it happened eventually, one way or another." Rachel said, clearly terrified. "Don't go. Please."

"Rachel, you know nothing is set in stone, right?" Roy tried to assure her as he held her by her shoulders.

"But—"

"I promise you, we're going to look after him." Oliver promised. "We've been through worse before. Rachel, don't worry."

Rachel breathed out before nodding as she turned to Roy. "Be careful. Please. Promise me, Roy."

"It's gonna be OK." Roy said as they hugged each other.

* * *

** _Later, San Francisco_ **

"You didn't have to come with us, you know that, do you?" Arsenal pointed out.

"Roy, I had to." Raven protested.

"Rachel, it's going to be OK." Nightwing assured her.

"Any signs of Jade, Felicity?" Arsenal called out.

"_I'm trying but she's slippery._" Felicity said. "_Wait, I think we got something. Someone. In Hong Kong. Oh, you've got to be kidding me._"

"What is it, Felicity?" Nightwing asked.

* * *

_ **Later, Hong Kong** _

"Did we seriously have to go back here?" Henry grumbled as he went out of the plane with Oliver, Laurel, Barbara, Sara and Tatsu.

"I know but with China White back, we need to stop her, whatever it takes." Oliver said.

"Dad's gonna look after Ashley, she's gonna be fine." Laurel said as he saw their concerned looks.

"Sorry we're putting you all through this again." Sara said as she saw Oliver's, Henry's and Tatsu's concerned looks.

* * *

"OK, Felicity, patch us in, what do we got?" Sara said as they entered an A.R.G.U.S. safehouse and Sara turned on the laptop.

"_Dr. Robert Wong. A renowned biophysicist. Owner of a Nobel Prize in specialty of complex proteins and antibodies._" Felicity said. "_He's been missing for a week and White has made quite a mess looking for him._"

She sent them a photo of Dr. Wong in suit.

"_Last known photo. He was a professor in Wang Chai university. And the Triad will spill blood all over the town if they have to. Guys, be careful._" Felicity cautioned.

"Why would he leave town?" Laurel wondered.

"I don't think he has." Tatsu said.

"Wait, you see this? Zoom." Henry pointed at the pins on the suits as Barbara zoomed in on the photo.

"Those pins are owned only by the Security Wing." Tatsu explained.

"Hong Kong version of the secret police." Henry nodded.

"With a healthy reputation of silencing political enemies of the state." Oliver nodded.

"Why are they after Dr. Wong?" Laurel wondered.

"We need to find out." Oliver ordered.

* * *

"I spoke to contact on Hong Kong police force." Tatsu said as she returned. "As soon as I mentioned Dr. Wong's name, he stopped talking. He seemed afraid."

"I think we know why." Barbara said. "Looks like Dr. Wong has been working on a top-secret project for the Chinese government."

"The Security Wing wasn't trying to abduct him but help him." Henry realized.

"He must be in protective custody." Tatsu realized.

"He's in Wan Chai district in a safehouse. From what we can tell, they're gonna move him out tonight." Barbara nodded.

"Then we better get moving." Tatsu said.

* * *

_ **Later, Wan Chai district, Hong Kong** _

Dr. Wong and his guards went out, when the protection detail was hit by darts as they passed out before Green Arrow, Henry, Katana, Black Canary, White Canary and Batgirl entered.

"Don't hurt me." Wong said, terrified before bikers in black appeared.

The vigilantes took cover behind cars as the thugs pulled out Uzis and fired.

"Triad!" Tatsu realized.

"We can't let them get away with Dr. Wong!" Oliver ordered as Wong was running away.

"We got this, you get Wong!" Barbara ordered as she threw a batarang, while the thugs dodged and Green Arrow and Henry started to chase Wong.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Oliver yelled, running through the crowd of panicked people with Henry and chasing Wong before an Asian woman with stark white hair leapt down from above, getting in their way as Oliver's and Henry's blood ran cold, glaring at the woman. "You…"

"Welcome back to Hong Kong." China White smirked.

"She's mine. You get Wong." Henry said.

White dodged Henry's kick as Oliver rushed past them. Henry grabbed White's arm as she attempted to stab him and slammed her to a table.

* * *

Wong rushed into an alley before the bikers grabbed him as Oliver kept chasing them.

* * *

"You've come a long way." White said as Henry dodged her knives as she scratched his jacket. "Last time you ran."

"I was trying to protect an innocent kid from you. This time, I'm gonna kill you." Henry sneered.

White attacked with her knives but Henry knocked one of them away from her hand and slammed her to a wall and punched her in the face. White kicked Henry as he fell against a barrel. White neared her knife to his neck but Henry got up, kneeing her in the abdomen and throwing her down. Before he could attack again, White threw a flashbang grenade, blinding him as she ran away.

"Damn it. White got away." Henry groaned before people started to cough as he panicked. "Crap. Everyone, move, move! Run! Get out of here, go!"

* * *

Oliver jumped on the poles above and rushed to Wong and the Triad but they drove away.

* * *

** _Later_ **

"Triad must have gotten Wong deep underground, I can't find him." Barbara said.

"_Me either._" Felicity said.

"How is she not dead?" Henry wondered.

"Someone brought her back from the dead, just like Talia." Oliver surmised. "Question is, who. And why."

"Either way, things got a lot more complicated." Sara said.

"You were ready to let those people die back there." Tatsu pointed out as she turned to Oliver.

"I knew you guys had it handled." Oliver said.

"Tatsu, we had all grounds covered and each of us played their part. I get that you're angry but none of this matters, if we don't find Wong." Henry said.

"Well, whatever he was working on, they kept it strictly off-the-books." Barbara said.

"_Yeah, we found zilch in governmental databases about the project Dr. Wong was working on._" Felicity said.

"So we're back to square one?" Oliver asked.

"Not quite." Barbara said. "We found some invoices about the equipment purchased by Wong."

"_The address where they shipped it, it might be his lab._" Felicity added.

"Getting in may not be easy." Tatsu pointed out. "I know this place. It's a PLA garrison."

"Yeah. These places are almost an impenetrable fortress." Henry groaned.

"Almost. But not quite." Tatsu said. "Allow me." She moved to the laptop as Barbara moved away as on the screen appeared blueprints. "There are certain vulnerabilities."

"Even if we find a way to get in, it's gonna be heavily guarded." Laurel argued.

"That's never stopped us before." Oliver pointed out.

* * *

_ **Later** _

The PLA guards were in the elevator before Green Arrow entered through the hatch and slammed two guards against the walls. Green Arrow punched one of them and kicked another one back before slamming them both to the ground, knocking them out.

"I'm almost at the sublevel." Green Arrow called out.

"_The elevator should take you straight to the lab._" Barbara said. "_Be careful, there are definitely gonna be more guards._"

As the elevator opened, Green Arrow threw a dart, knocking out a guard as an alarm went off.

"Alright, I've definitely been made." Oliver said.

"_You only have few minutes._" Tatsu said. Oliver plugged in a flash drive as the data were bring uploaded.

"I'm starting the upload." Oliver said.

* * *

Back in their hideout, Tatsu and Henry paled, their blood running cold as they saw the photos and data, containing information on BTHK Biotech.

"Oh, my God, please, tell me it's not what I think it is…" Henry whispered.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I think we know what the Triad is after." Tatsu said. "Dr. Wong has been trying to recreate the Alpha/Omega virus."

* * *

Oliver looked at the glass case and paled. "He's not trying. He's already done it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	11. A risky gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a risky move to outsmart China White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver came back as everyone looked worried.

"Seriously, one would've thought that the Chinese government has learned its lesson after what happened the last time." Henry grumbled.

"The Alpha/Omega is a powerful weapon." Tatsu pointed out.

"And for all we know, the Triad has already gotten its hands on it." Laurel agreed.

"No. They wouldn't need Dr. Wong, if they had it already." Barbara said.

"Barbara's right, it's just a matter of time before they force Wong to recreate it." Oliver nodded. "Luckily, we have this."

Oliver pulled out from the bag a glass tube as Tatsu and Henry stared, widening their eyes in disbelief.

"You stole the virus?" Tatsu demanded incredulously.

"We should burn it. Make sure White can't get her hands on it." Henry said.

"No. Without the virus, the Triad might slaughter the entire city." Oliver protested. "Besides, like I said, they'll use Wong to recreate it, if they have to."

"You want to give Chien Na Wei the virus?" Tatsu demanded.

"I'm not actually going to give it to her, I'm gonna use it as a bait to draw her out." Oliver said.

"Ollie, that's crazy." Henry protested.

"My husband tried this gambit once already and you're the one who told him he made a mistake." Tatsu reminded.

"This is different. Maseo had every intention of actually giving the virus to China White. I don't." Oliver said.

"No, we can't do this. It's too risky." Laurel said.

"It's riskier to do nothing." Oliver pointed out. "If anyone has a better idea, I'm all ears."

Everyone sighed, realizing it was the only plan they had.

"What if you fail?" Tatsu said.

"I'm not gonna fail." Oliver said. "Either way, there's a risk innocent people are going to die. This way, we can at least have some advantage."

"We trade the virus for Wong, then we'll track White down, catch her, flip her, make her talk." Henry said.

"It's better than doing nothing." Barbara agreed.

"No. If we find Chien Na Wei, we're going to put her down. Permanently." Tatsu said.

"How are we going to find her?" Sara said.

"If the Triad is something, they're consistent. We might have a pretty good idea where she'll be." Henry said.

* * *

Later, China White and her men waited at the docks as Oliver appeared with the briefcase with virus.

"You're late. I almost thought you changed your mind, Oliver." White said.

"I have the virus. Where's Dr. Wong?" Oliver demanded.

"Nearby. Don't worry." White said. "I'm surprised you're doing this. And here I thought only your friend Maseo was a fool."

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Oliver said.

"I think we both know there are ways dead can come back." White pointed out. "Just like old times, isn't it? You, me, Tatsu, Mr. Fyff… if only Maseo was here too as well."

"You're lucky he's not around anymore." Oliver sneered.

"_No sign of Wong._" Sara said.

"_I don't think he's here._" Tatsu said.

Henry aimed at White with a rifle. "_I have her in my sight. Just say the word and I'll take her out._"

"_No. She's mine._" Tatsu said.

"_We've got incoming._" Henry said as a car drove in with as Dr. Wong went out with bruised face and wearing a vest rigged with C4.

"_Should we move?_" Sara asked.

"_It's Dr. Wong. He has an explosive vest on._" Tatsu said.

"_China White's gotta have the trigger. Oliver, we can't let her kill him._" Henry said as White's henchman put the vial into an analyzer that bleeped green as the henchman nodded at White.

"That vest is not part of the agreement." Oliver growled, pointing at Wong.

"I had to be sure you weren't gonna do anything stupid." White sneered as she pulled out the trigger and shoved Wong towards Oliver. "I'll deactivate it once I'm safe in the car. Until next time, Oliver."

"No. There's not going to be 'next time'." Oliver said, much to her confusion. "Now!"

Batgirl, Katana, Black Canary and White Canary jumped down from above. Katana cut down two of Triad's thugs, Batgirl slammed one of them to a container, knocking him out, White Canary used her staff to beat up another henchman, while Black Canary kicked two of them down as Henry shot at them from a distance.

"White's got the trigger! We can't let her get away!" Henry ordered.

"She's mine!" Katana said, chasing White.

"We'll take care of Wong!" Sara said as she and Laurel were accompanying Wong to safety and Henry climbed down from his vantage point.

* * *

Batgirl grabbed the case with the virus and punched the thug nearing her in the face before she threw two batarangs, taking down more thugs going after her.

* * *

White jumped from one ship to another as she ran down the docks, while Tatsu was chasing her before they faced each other.

"Chien Na Wei." Tatsu said.

"Tatsu Yamashiro." White smirked. "You really think this will go better than the last time?"

Tatsu glared as White pulled out her karambit knives and Tatsu pulled out a pair of katanas.

White dodged Tatsu's blades before blocking them with her knives.

* * *

Batgirl glided down the rooftop before a thug tackled her, causing for her to lose grip of the briefcase as it slid down the ground. Batgirl knocked him out as another thug attempted to pick it up but Batgirl threw a batarang, knocking him down.

* * *

"Can you disarm it?" Laurel asked as Henry was checking Wong's suicide vest.

"Damn it." Henry groaned. "If I try something, it's gonna go off. Tatsu, we need that detonator!"

* * *

Tatsu dodged as White aimed at her neck with her knives before using her katanas to block. White dodged as Tatsu tried to slice her and hit her in the leg, forcing Tatsu to kneel, while White disarmed her of one of her swords. They appeared to be evenly matched as White smirked.

"You've come a long way." White smirked.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my family." Tatsu sneered.

White blocked as Tatsu attempted to strike her again and dodged, when White tried to cut her head off. Tatsu grabbed White's arm and knocked the sword off her hand before pinning her to the wall, her blade against White's neck before Tatsu threw her down, pointing her sword at White.

"The detonator. Hand it over." Tatsu ordered.

White glared before handing Tatsu the trigger as she smirked. "You better kill me now… but we both know you're not going to do it. You don't have it in you."

Tatsu hesitated for a moment and White used the opening to stab her in the abdomen and Tatsu groaned, staggering as she dropped her sword, while gasping in pain, holding her wound.

White got up on her feet, about to deliver the killing blow before Oliver shot her in the shoulder with an arrow and White staggered back. Oliver fired another arrow and White fell back and fell over the railing into the water and Oliver looked down before turning to Tatsu.

"Tatsu. Are you OK?" Oliver asked as Tatsu was bleeding out.

"I'll be fine." Tatsu nodded.

* * *

** _Later_ **

Henry finished tending to Tatsu.

"White?" Oliver asked.

"Gone. The divers didn't find her body." Henry said.

"At least she didn't get her hands on the virus." Laurel said, sighing in relief before Wong laughed.

"She didn't want the Alpha/Omega. At least not the virus itself." Wong said. "It was just a component."

"A component to what?" Henry asked.

"All I know is that Chinese government made a contract with a benefactor that I do not know by name. They wanted my expertise on Alpha/Omega and use it to create a virus. A different one. Using dark matter too. I did not know the detail but they called it 'Project: Amazo'." Wong said.

"Couldn't they have come up with a different name?" Sara and Oliver groaned.

"What was the project about?" Barbara asked.

"Theoretically, creating a virus that could replicate metahuman abilities. Like I said, theoretically." Wong said.

"Weaponize metahuman abilities?" Oliver repeated. "That sounds—"

"Catastrophic." Sara nodded.

"Who would want to do something like this?" Laurel wondered.

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

"Well?" White asked, while talking on the phone.

"_We were able to replicate the virus. Soon enough, we'll prepare to the next stage._"

* * *

Lex hung up as he saw on the feed scientists working in a lab.

* * *

_ **Later, A.R.G.U.S.** _

Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Tatsu and Henry went out from the plane as they met Roy in the corridor.

"You OK?" Roy asked as they nodded before they saw the bruises and scratches on Roy's face.

"What about you?" Oliver said.

"Been worse. If it hadn't been for Rachel, I'd be dead. But, look, guys, you're never going to believe what—"

Suddenly, they heard a female scream.

"Rachel!" Roy yelled as they burst into the hospital room, seeing Conner holding Rachel by her neck, choking her, his eyes nothing but cold, emotionless stare as Barry, Kara and Clark were holding Conner by his arms, trying to make him let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	12. A prophecy come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Outsiders try to find Jade, Rachel's vision comes true, alongside with her discovering a dark side of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_ **AmerTek, San Francisco** _

"Who is she working with?" Nightwing wondered, as he observed with the Outsiders.

"Don't know but they're no street thugs, that much I can tell." Lisa said.

"We should be careful." Arsenal pointed out.

"Roy, are you… OK? Honestly." Lisa asked as they turned to him, considering Rachel's vision.

Arsenal sighed. "Look, I don't believe in prophecies and that kind of stuff but I won't lie, it got me a bit spooked, whatever Rachel saw. But as long as I know you've got my back, I'm not worried."

Everyone smiled, nodding as Kid Flash sped towards them. "They're really careful. Whatever they're stealing…"

"…it ends here." Arsenal ordered.

"But you're not gonna believe who's in charge." Kid Flash said as he turned to Lisa, who paled.

"No…" Lisa shook her head in denial.

"What are we going to do?" The Huntress inquired.

"We need to find my brother. He needs to explain himself." Lisa said.

"Agreed." Arsenal nodded.

* * *

Nightwing had a thug in chokehold, knocking him out. Huntress was on rafters and jumped down, shooting some tranquilizer darts.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Lisa wondered as she was examining the tech.

"Don't touch that, Lisa."

Lisa froze at hearing the voice and turned around slowly to see…

"Lenny?" Lisa whispered, like if she had seen a ghost as she paled. "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't hurt innocent anymore."

"I don't." Snart said. "Walk away, sis. While you still can."

"Lenny, you don't have to do this. Come with me. With my friends. Please. The Flash, Mick, the Legends and the others can help you." Lisa pleaded and Snart blinked.

"You work with them now?" Snart inquired.

"Mick told me everything. I don't know how you survived but if you're back, we can sort everything out. Please." Lisa pleaded.

"Hey!" A male voice called out as a guard showed up.

"Get out of here. Now!" Snart ordered, leaving Lisa stunned and confused as he ran off.

"Lenny!" Lisa exclaimed.

* * *

Arsenal dodged as Bane threw a crate at him. Nightwing charged his batons and hit Bane in the hip, shocking him and Bane groaned before Arsenal hit him in the face with his metal arm, making him stagger.

"You beat me last time. But I'm stronger and faster now!" Bane snarled as he turned on his steroid system and his muscles enlarged. Arsenal and Nightwing dodged his punches but they noticed that he was stronger and faster than before as Bane hit Arsenal in the chest, the force of the punch sending him flying back.

Nightwing dodged Bane's left hook and shocked him in the abdomen. Bane glared and grabbed Nightwing and slammed him to the floor as Nightwing groaned. Huntress kicked Bane in the face, staggering him back before she fired at a platform with crates above them as it fell down on Bane, burying him under the debris.

"That won't stop him." Nightwing said.

"It'll slow him down. Come on." Huntress said, about to accompany him before Bane recovered quickly.

"Didn't slow him down enough." Nightwing noted before a bolt of lightning sped in, hitting Bane, sending him flying back.

"That'll do it." Kid Flash quipped.

"Thanks." Huntress chuckled.

* * *

Lisa raised her hands in surrender seemingly as the guard neared her before she grabbed him and knocked him out. "Sorry."

Lisa tried to follow Snart before some mercenaries appeared, aiming at her.

"Don't shoot." Snart ordered before he used his Cold Gun and created an ice wall, blocking Lisa's way. "Sorry, sis. Don't follow me."

Lisa sighed.

* * *

Arsenal jumped on rafters, chasing the truck with the crates before an explosion made him fall as Arsenal groaned.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" A female voice said as Arsenal saw an Asian woman with green kimono and a pair of sais.

"I should've known you're behind this, Jade." Roy glared.

"You should've killed me, when you had the chance, Harper." Jade said.

"I just might do that." Roy said, picking up his batons.

Jade attacked with her sais and Roy dodged, while she attempted to stab him. Jade blocked, when Roy attempted to strike her with his batons and hit her in the hip and punched her in the face as Jade staggered. Jade did a cartwheel, when Roy attacked again, dodging and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

Roy rolled away before Jade could finish him off but she cut him in the abdomen as Roy groaned before he felt dizzy, realizing that the blades were laced with poison as his vision blurred. Roy attempted to block her attacks but he became slower as she knocked the batons off his hands and kicked him, knocking him down.

Roy was crawling on the floor, bleeding out as Jade approached him.

"It was fun, while it lasted. But it's time to say goodbye, Roy." Jade said before stabbing Roy in the chest.

Roy gasped, blood filling his mouth.

"No!"

Jade looked up and saw Rachel, gasping in shock.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jade smirked. "The little raven. What? Came to die again?"

"You're going to pay for what you did." Rachel glared, her eyes turning pitch black as some black aura surrounded her. Jade paled and suddenly, a shockwave sent her flying back as Rachel screamed, her face full of relentless rage as the mercenaries were suddenly being crushed to death by an invisible force, when Nightwing, Kid Flash, Lisa and Huntress appeared on the scene.

"Rachel. Rachel, stop!" Nightwing ordered. Rachel turned around, sending them flying back. Nightwing got up and neared her as she glared. "Rachel, it's me! You know me!"

Rachel glared, choking Nightwing with her hand as she fell to her knees. "Do… do… you… remember… the promise Roy and I… gave you? We're your friends…"

Rachel stiffened, hesitating as her grip loosened.

"Rachel… it's me… it's Dick…"

Rachel came to, her eyes turning normal as she panted out. "Oh, God…"

"It's OK." Dick assured her as she was clearly freaked out.

"What did I do…" Rachel whispered, horrified by herself.

"It wasn't you." Dick said before they turned to Roy, who was bleeding out.

"Roy." Rachel said as he was getting pale from the blood loss. "Roy, please—"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Roy said.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Dick said.

"Roy, I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"It's OK. It's OK." Roy assured Rachel. "At least you got ahold of yourself. I'm proud of you. Remember what I promised you?"

Rachel nodded, sniffing as she held his wound. "That you'd be there for me if I needed you."

Roy suddenly breathed out as she pulled away, his wound healing. "I almost forgot you could do that."

Rachel chuckled.

"I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for you to come with us but maybe it was." Dick noted.

"Where's Jade, Bane and Snart?" Wally inquired.

"Damn it. They got away." Nightwing groaned.

"At least they're still here." Arsenal turned to one of the unconscious thugs as he woke him up. "Tell us where did Jade go."

"I ain't telling you jack." The thug sneered.

"I was hoping you were gonna say that." Nightwing smirked as Huntress pulled out a knife and the thug paled.

"Wanna try that again?" The Huntress quipped before she stabbed him in the leg as the thug screamed. "Where is she?!"

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

Atom shot his way through the corridor before he knocked out the guards outside a cell.

* * *

"How did he get out?!" Thawne demanded. "It doesn't matter, stop him!"

* * *

Atom entered a lab and shot a machine as the Flash got down, lightning surging through his eyes.

"You OK?" Atom asked.

"They have my wife and Conner. Let's show them who are they messing with." The Flash glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	13. Escaping the labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Ray escape the labs, while rescuing Kara and Conner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara was strapped to a table, naked, red sun radiation shining on her from the lamps as she groaned, feeling weaker, while the scientists were extracting her blood as she had uncomfortable flashbacks from the Nazis and Thawne trying to take her heart, when Thawne was giving orders.

"How much blood do we have?"

"Almost enough."

"When I get out… I'm gonna kill you." Kara sneered.

Thawne laughed. "Oh, please, Miss Zor-El, don't make me laugh."

"You think I won't? People change." Kara said.

"Things change." Thawne said. "All the times I've tried to end him… and now I'm not alone." Thawne said, cutting into Kara's arm.

* * *

Conner was restrained to a chair, unable to move, his powers nullified because of the red sun radiation.

"What are you doing to me?" Conner demanded before they put some helmet with goggles on his head. "What is this?"

"Dr. Watson. We're ready." One of the scientists said and she sighed, hesitant. "Eve."

Eve hesitantly pulled the lever and Conner screamed as electricity surged through the helmet.

"Starting reconfiguration." One of the scientists said.

"Creating the clone cost us $3 billion dollars. And it's time for Subject 13 to return home." Otis, Lex's henchman, said as he turned to Eve, seeing a flicker of remorse in her eyes. "Do you have a problem, doctor?"

"No." Eve said quickly, masking her feelings.

* * *

The Flash sped through the guards, knocking them down, while Atom fired from his blasters, shooting them before the Flash grabbed one of them by his neck.

"Where's Supergirl and the clone?" The Flash demanded, glaring as the guard was silent.

"Tell us or I'll blast your head off." Atom said, nearing his blaster to the guard's face as he gulped.

"Two levels below. There's a lab area. I don't know if they are there now but we've got orders to take them there." The guard said.

"Thank you." The Flash said before knocking the guard out. "Hang on."

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Ray assured him.

* * *

The Flash and Atom went out from the elevator, while Mr. Freeze appeared with his freeze gun.

"Don't come any closer." Mr. Freeze said.

"We don't want to fight you but we will, if we have to, Victor." Atom said, aiming his blaster at Mr. Freeze.

"I can't let you go through here." Mr. Freeze said.

"Then we'll make our way through you." The Flash said, dodging Freeze's beam. "At least it's not a Cold Gun."

Atom blasted through the ice wall, knocking Mr. Freeze back, trying to reach the scientist. "You're not a hired gun, Dr. Fries. You're a scientist. Why are you doing this?"

Freeze hesitated, knowing he was not going to win. "They promised me a cure for my wife."

"We can help your wife. Just help us." Barry pleaded.

"I can't let you go!" Freeze protested, shooting again as the Flash and Atom barely dodged.

"Sorry about this." Barry said before throwing a lightning, incapacitating Freeze and disabling his suit, making him unable to move.

"Who knows who else do we have to deal with." Ray noted as they entered the elevator but it stopped as the door opened a few levels below.

"You just had to say it, did you?" Barry groaned as he spotted an old enemy.

"Long time, no see, Barry." Mercer quipped.

"You." Barry glared.

"Let's play." Mercer said, throwing a disc that Atom tried to shoot at as Barry tried to stop him.

"Ray, wait, don't—"

An explosion followed, a flash of light blinding them. Barry tried to speed at Mercer but realized that he had lost his speed as he ran normally.

Mercer threw some device that pulled Ray down, pinning him to the floor.

"I can't move!" Ray said.

"Magnetic puller. You won't get out." Mercer said.

"Let's see how good you are without your toys." Barry glared, kicking Mercer in the hand, in which he had another device, before Barry grabbed Mercer's belt and threw it away. "No gadgets for you this time."

Barry and Mercer exchanged blows, Barry dodging as Mercer did a right hook and Barry hit him in the chest and knocked him back as Mercer staggered. Barry dodged Mercer's kick but Mercer slammed him to the ground. Barry rolled on the floor, exchanging positions with Mercer before Barry repeatedly pummeled him.

Mercer headbutted Barry, knocking him back as Barry got up, dazed and staggering.

Ray had managed to smash the device that was pinning him down. Before Mercer could finish Barry off, Ray hit him in the head from behind, knocking him out.

"Thanks." Barry said as he glared at Mercer. "I hate this guy."

"What should we do with them?" Ray said, eying the incapacitated mercenary.

"We don't have time, we need to find Kara." Barry said.

* * *

Kara breathed out, weak because of the red sun and reliving Thawne trying to take her heart or her day being mortal as she realized how egoistic she was with her powers before an explosion went off and the red sun lamps turned off and then the emergency lights turned on.

Kara tried to struggle out but was still too weak.

* * *

Barry and Ray kept going down the area before they heard an explosion and from above descended Arsenal, Huntress, Nightwing, Golden Glider, Kid Flash and Raven.

"Hey." Roy said.

"How did you find us?" Ray asked.

"We had a lead." Dick explained.

"Who's this?" Ray turned to Rachel.

"Call me 'Raven'." She smiled.

* * *

"Damn it." Thawne said as he turned to Kara. Before he could do something, an explosion went off as a part of the wall crumbled.

Thawne grabbed vials with Kara's blood and sped off as the door behind him closed and neither Barry or Wally was able to phase through because of some force field as the rest took out the guards and scientists.

"Kara. Kara." Barry neared her, smacking her on her cheek. "It's me. It's Barry."

"Barry…" Kara whispered weakly as he undid her restraints

"It's me. It's gonna be OK." Barry promised, freeing Kara, while Roy picked some sheet, covering her naked body. "Where's Conner?"

* * *

"Dr. Watson. We're leaving." Otis ordered as they were packing up, while Eve stared at unconscious Conner. "Doctor."

An explosion went off as Otis and his men ran off, while Eve went to Conner, trying to free him.

"Let him go!" Barry ordered.

"Wait! Wait!" Eve said. "I can help you!"

"I swear, you're going to—"

"They said we would help Subject 13, I didn't agree to this!" Eve exclaimed, causing for them to stop.

"Did you say 'Subject 13'?" The Flash demanded, his eyes widening in realization, suspecting who she was. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eve Watson. I lead the project of recreating him." Eve explained.

"You created Conner?" Kara demanded and Eve nodded.

"But I swear, we thought we were helping humanity. We were supposed to enhance people, cure diseases, not create a weapon!" Eve said.

"What did you do to him?" Clark asked, turning to Conner.

"They wanted to reprogram him." Eve explained as everyone glared at her.

"You mean 'brainwash'." The Huntress said.

"I swear, I didn't agree to any of this." Eve said, clearly regretful.

"Did Lex Luthor fund this?" Kara asked and Eve nodded.

"Figures." Barry grumbled. "OK. Can you testify against him?"

"That's a bad idea." Lisa protested.

"We need solid proof to take him down." Ray pointed out.

Suddenly, a gunshot went off as everyone turned around. Before either the Flash, Kid Flash or Superman could make a move, Conner came to and sped in the way of the bullet, that had kryptonite tip as he groaned and passed out.

Kara glared and rushed at the guard holding a gun, struggling to disarm him without her powers. The guard hit her in the face but Kara pinned him down and glared, relentless rage taking her over, beating him up repeatedly as his face was bruised and bloodied, while she screamed like a feral animal.

"Supergirl, stop! That's enough! It's over!" Clark and Barry held her as she panted out, blood spattered on her body as she stared and breathed out before Barry measured the guard's pulse as he stared at her in horror.

* * *

** _Later_ **

In the plane, Conner was on a stretcher, unconscious, while Barry helped Kara with a shower and put on some clothes as Kara stared, silent and numb, seemingly oblivious of her surroundings, while Barry held his wife's hands.

* * *

"A.R.G.U.S. searched the place but the bad guys had taken off by the time they arrived." Wally said.

"Damn it." Roy groaned. "I think we've got only one play left."

* * *

"Kara. Kara. Please. Talk to me." Barry said with pleading eyes. Kara breathed out, on verge of breakdown before the floodgates opened as she sobbed into his shoulder, while he hugged her. "It's OK, Kara. It's OK."

It took minutes, even though it felt like a lifetime before Kara got ahold of herself.

"Kara… it's over. You're safe now." Barry said as she breathed out, clenching her fists.

"They… they… they tried to—"

"I know. I know." Barry nodded. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, or Conner."

"None of us are." Clark promised as he entered. "We'll always look out for you."

Kara panted out before she swallowed, on verge of tears. "I killed a man."

"It was either him or us. You can't blame yourself for protecting us." Barry said.

"No. No. This was different." Kara said. "I killed Reign because I realized that I had to. But this… all I felt was… fire… rage—"

"What you feel, is completely human. That's not making you a monster. Just tell me, did it make you feel any better?" Barry asked and Kara shook her head. "Good. Remember that. Hold on to that doubt. That's what separates you from monsters like them. They kill because they want to and take joy in killing. But we don't kill unless we have to. Unless we have to do whatever it takes to protect each other."

Kara nodded, understanding as she panted out, while Barry and Clark hugged her, doing the little they could to comfort her.

* * *

** _Later, A.R.G.U.S._ **

"Thank God you're OK." Alex said as she and Winn hugged Kara tightly before noticing how… different she was, obviously traumatized.

"Kara… are you…" Winn hesitated.

"Let's just give her some space." Barry said as they accompanied Kara, while the rest accompanied Roy to the infirmary.

* * *

"How's Conner doing?" Clark asked as Alex and Caitlin were examining Conner, who was comatose and on the stretcher.

"I removed the fragments but the kryptonite poisoning has gone very far. It may be too late to help him." Alex said.

"Come on, half of his DNA is from a guy that can lift skyscrapers." Steve said.

"Look, it's not about speed or strength." Eve said. "In order to save him, we would need a level of radiation that isn't on this Earth. We'd have to fly him into the sun and there's no time for that. His condition is getting worse every second. We'd need a magical miracle or sun right here to save him."

"Magical miracle…" Alex repeated, an idea hitting her.

* * *

"You healed Roy, do you think you can heal Conner?" Alex asked Rachel.

"Uh, I can try." Rachel said. "But frankly, even I'm not sure if… I mean, I still have no idea of the extent of my powers."

"Just try." Clark said.

Rachel nodded, touching Conner's wound as it healed, while the heart monitor showed stable.

"It works." Kara said, hopeful and Conner's eyes suddenly opened as he got up, grabbing Rachel by her throat as she screamed, his eyes void of any emotion, staring coldly.

"Conner! Let her go!" Barry said as he, Kara and Clark tried to pull him away from Rachel.

"Conner, stop! She's a friend!" Clark shouted as Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Tatsu, Henry, Roy and Dick with J'onn J'onzz entered.

Rachel's eyes turned pitch black as she knocked Conner back with telekinesis and then the windows shattered and everyone struggled for breath as she was filled with rage.

"Rachel! Rachel, stop!" Roy shouted, grabbing her as she took a breath and came to, her eyes turning normal.

Conner got up, about to attack her again before Clark hit him in the head from behind, hard, knocking him out.

"What the hell happened?" Roy inquired.

* * *

"This is Conner's brain scan, when we found him in the lab two years ago." Caitlin said, showing them the images on the screen.

"And this is his current brain scan." Alex said, while Conner was in an induced coma. "It's the same as the one that they wanted him to have, when they created him. Dr. Watson confirmed it. Basically, in that lab, they reprogrammed him."

"Into a killing machine. Just like Eiling wanted." Barry surmised as Kara and Clark clenched their fists.

"Is there a way to reverse what happened?" Oliver asked.

"In theory, there might be." Alex said.

"But?" Clark asked, already knowing there was a catch.

"Worst case scenario, complete amnesia. He wouldn't remember anything at all." Caitlin said.

"I think we don't have a choice." Clark sighed.

* * *

"Are you OK, Rachel?" Roy asked, while Rachel massaged her neck.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I—"

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. No one could've expected this." Roy assured her, holding her by her shoulders. "You did what you could. Don't beat yourself up."

Rachel nodded.

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

A scientist entered Lex's office with a vial. "Is this it?"

"The virus is finished, sir. But we haven't had time to test it, so we don't know if it works." The scientist explained.

"I think I have a good way of testing it." Lex smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I've been reconsidering continuing Barry/Kara in this series because of my realization of Kara being so self-righteous, she avoids killing even at the cost of an innocent life, at least in Season 3, but since Season 4, while still not using killing as first resort, she seemed to be more open to killing if not having a choice, considering her final showdown with Lex, while Barry, not willing either, is open to killing if necessary but then I remembered I had removed Kara's self-righteousness already in my story "The Hardships We Face" but honestly, I realized that in order for Barry/Kara to work, neither of them should have a stick up their asses and be so self-righteous and averse to kill, well, Kara, to be more specific. And while Clark and Bruce don't kill either, they are open to the option too, without them being the ones to kill. And here, Kara has been traumatized by the experiments, so hope it makes sense, what I did.
> 
> Kind of getting off-track here but frankly, I realized that pairing Kara with any of the other heroes in Arrowverse or DC Comics in general cannot work, if you do not take her self-righteousness out of the equation and she is more open to killing. At least since Season 4 she doesn't have a stick up her ass and is more open to killing, if necessary.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	14. One step ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla attempts to bring Lex in, only to find out he is smarter than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_ **Later, LexCorp** _

"Is he in his office?" Lyla asked the secretary.

"Well, yes but—"

Lyla burst in with dozens of agents as Lex sat calmly in his office.

"Alexander Luthor, you are under arrest." Lyla said.

"For what specifically, if I may ask?" Lex asked, amused, as if he wanted Lyla to humor him.

"Illegal experimentation, abduction, torture, conspiracy to commit murder, cooperation with terrorists, among other things." Lyla said.

Lex snorted and chuckled, amused. "These are preposterous—"

"We know everything, Luthor. Dr. Watson told us everything." Lyla said.

Lex smiled as he got up, not even fazed by the threats. "Why are we even wasting time here?"

"I think you haven't listened. You are under arrest." Lyla said.

Lex chuckled. "You, me and that league of heroes of yours want the same thing. Help the world."

"You have a funny way of showing that." Lyla growled, knowing what he had done to Barry, Kara and Conner.

"I'll be honest, I'm not interested in these petty squabbles and vendettas Bane, Jade, Kane and others have with your lot." Lex said.

"Then why are you helping them?" Lyla demanded.

"Whether you know it or not, this is bigger than all of us. I want union under one banner. But first I need to show them that they're no heroes. No shining examples of hope. No symbols. They can be broken and humiliated." Lex said.

"What are you talking about?" Lyla demanded.

"You really think I care about whether Thawne finally destroys the Flash? Whether Oliver Queen is going to lose everything? Whether Superman and Supergirl are going to die?" Lex snorted.

"Then why try to crush them?" Lyla asked, confused. "What is coming?"

"Why won't I show you?" Lex offered.

Lyla immediately saw through him and pulled out cuffs. "I'm not playing this bullshit game. You're under a…" She stopped as she noticed some mud on the floor and then it hit her. "Clayface."

'Lex' turned into a humanoid made of mud.

"Looks like charade is over, huh? Remember, we're steps ahead of you and know every move you make before you think about it." Clayface said before he enlarged and formed maces from his hands, slamming them at the agents, killing some of them as Lyla dodged.

Clayface was about to stab Lyla with a spear from his hand before Cisco blasted him away as he went out from the breach.

"Damn it." Lyla said. "He knew this would get back to him."

"If this wasn't the real Luthor, where is he?" Cisco wondered.

* * *

** _A.R.G.U.S._ **

Kara was in her room, sitting and staring as Barry entered with Alex, Winn, Brainy, Nia and J'onn.

"Kara." Alex spoke up as Kara turned to her with blank expression on her face.

"Hey." Kara said.

"We've… heard what happened." Nia said.

"We thought we might try to cheer you up." Winn said as Kara's hands trembled, while Alex held her gently.

"It's OK. You're safe now. It's over." Alex said.

"I killed a man." Kara whispered. "Not in self-defense but because—"

"You did, what any other person what you've been through, would've done. You were angry and not in control of yourself. None of this is your fault." J'onn said.

"Kara… I can only imagine how hard it is for you but remember that what you did, doesn't make you a monster." Nia said.

"Thanks for coming." Barry whispered to J'onn.

"That's the least we could have done." J'onn said before he groaned as he touched his head.

"Are you OK, J'onn?" Barry asked.

"Something's been interfering with my telepathy, ever since I arrived here." J'onn said.

"What? You mean another telepath?" Winn asked.

"It might be. I'm not sure yet." J'onn said.

Barry turned to Nia. "Nia, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it?" Nia asked.

* * *

"Rachel. Are you here?" Barry knocked on the door as Rachel was reading before he opened the door. "Are you OK? About earlier—"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Rachel said.

"Rachel, this is Nia Nal. Nia, this is Rachel Roth. Nia is an alien from Kara's Earth. She's a Naltorian, she can… her powers are similar to yours, she can see future in dreams." Barry explained.

"It's not an exact science though, what I see, is open to interpretation, not every vision is literal." Nia said.

"How long have you been having these… visions, Rachel?" Barry asked.

"It… rarely happens." Rachel explained. "But—"

"It freaks you out, when you have such dreams, right?" Nia asked and Rachel nodded. "Maybe I can teach you about how can you process and interpret them."

* * *

J'onn went into an empty room, groaning before he noticed a green Martian in black hood in front of him, noticing something familiar about him.

"You… who are you? You're the one interfering with my powers. Why?" J'onn demanded. "What do you want from me?"

"To be punished for your crimes. I came here to make sure you'll answer for your sins." The Martian said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" J'onn demanded, not understanding.

"Don't pretend you don't remember me… brother." The Martian said, lowering his hood and J'onn looked taken aback, not remembering him but he could not help himself but realize there was something… familiar about the Martian.

"I have no brother!" J'onn snapped.

"Liar!" The Martian snarled. "You and your father are even more evil than anything else in the universe but I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve. I'll do to you what you did to me and when I'm done, you'll know what it's like to be alone, forgotten and abandoned in eternal abyss of darkness."

J'onn was suddenly attacked psychically as he groaned, his mind going through an excruciating agony before the Martian disappeared.

"Who… who are you?" J'onn said, trying to remember.

* * *

"Well, at least we know Luthor is behind this." Lyla said.

"But he's gone underground and if he's anything like Lex on my Earth, he'll be on guard." Clark said.

"I think we've got other problems." Lyla said as she turned to the computer.

* * *

_ **Later, Gotham City** _

"China White, Bane, Jade, Snart, Thawne and a lot more bozos to catch." Henry muttered as he and Bruce entered Wayne Enterprises.

"Good day, Mr. Wayne, I wasn't expecting you here so soon." Lucius said.

"I've heard about the break-in. Who was it and what did they steal?" Bruce asked.

"Shadow Thief and Leonard Snart and other thieves I could not identify." Lucius said.

"And they stole nanotech mostly. Replicating nanites." Luke, Lucius's son, added.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know but somehow they must know—"

"It's military contracted." Ethan said as Henry turned around.

"Hey, Dad. I wasn't expecting you here." Henry said.

"When I heard about the break-in, I needed to come." Ethan said.

"Do you know something about this?" Henry asked.

"Don't tell me you want to continue the project. I told you I wanted no part in this and I was not going to help you." Bruce glared.

"OK, what is going on?" Henry asked, confused as Ethan sighed.

"Few months ago, the government approached Wayne Enterprises, when we heard about the new bio-technology they were developing. Replicating cells to replace organs." Ethan said.

"They wanted to weaponize it. Turn it into metahuman powers duplicating tech. I refused." Bruce said.

"And while I voted not to, they decided to… 'borrow' the data from Wayne Enterprises about the research." Ethan said and Henry glared.

"You what?" Henry asked.

"I told them this was a bad idea. Somehow someone found out what we were doing and they're trying to twist our idea." Ethan said.

"I think I have a pretty good guess who." Bruce said as they all nodded. "Lex."

"Mr. Wayne." Gordon said as he entered with a badge. "I'd like to ask you about…" He stopped upon seeing Ethan as Henry and Ethan tensed. "Ethan. Pearce."

"Jim." Ethan smiled politely.

Gordon glared before punching him. "You never should've come back to Gotham."

"Good to see you too, old friend." Ethan muttered.

* * *

"Is this it?" One of the mercenaries asked as he approached Mr. Freeze in a lab, giving him some tube.

"Yes."

"How long do you need before—"

"Few hours." Mr. Freeze said.

"That's too long." The man said.

"You can't rush science." Mr. Freeze protested.

"Don't forget our deal, Victor." The man reminded as Mr. Freeze glared.

"As long as you uphold your end of the bargain, I will hold up mine." Mr. Freeze said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	15. Leverages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leverages are being used against both heroes and villains likewise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gordon demanded as he faced Ethan, after Gordon finished interviewing Bruce as he went out from the office.

"I came back for my family. And the military had a contract with Mr. Wayne." Ethan explained.

"What contract?" Gordon asked.

"Confidential, I'm afraid." Ethan said and Gordon snorted.

"You haven't changed at all. Still hiding secrets and having an agenda behind our backs." Gordon said.

"Jim, calm down. Look, I wasn't any happier than you, when Dad came back but he means well. You can trust him." Henry said and Gordon considered.

"Look, I know I messed up, Jim and I know I have a long way to go but I came back for my family and I'm trying my best to make amends. I'm asking you to give me a chance, nothing more. We were close friends once." Ethan reasoned and Gordon stared for a minute before nodding.

"If I have just a second of doubt…" Gordon raised his brow, shooting a glare and Ethan nodded.

"Understood." Ethan said and Gordon left.

"He'll come around, Dad." Henry said.

"I doubt it's gonna be as fast as you and Nicky." Ethan said. "Besides, to him I was what to Allen was that… what was his name? Ralph Downy?"

"Dibny." Henry corrected. "He'll come around, don't worry. As long as you don't snoop around too much."

"Hey, you're not much in position to talk." Ethan pointed out and Henry chuckled.

"Like father, like son." Henry said as both men laughed as Bruce went out. "What did you tell him, Bruce?"

"The same I told you." Bruce said as an alert beeped a moment later on his phone. "Another break-in."

* * *

** _Later, Gotham City_ **

Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batgirl entered one of Wayne Enterprises labs and saw men encased in ice as they felt the air go cold.

"It's freezing here." Green Arrow said.

"Icicle? Or—"

"_I'm detecting an unusual cryogenic signature._" Felicity said.

"I think I know what it is." Batman said as they were on a walkway above and saw Mr. Freeze and some henchmen load up some crates into the vans.

"Freeze. Figures." Green Arrow said.

"What are they stealing?" Black Canary asked.

"It's a power generator." Batman said. "Who knows what are they planning."

"If we intercept them, we might not get a chance to find out what are they doing, exactly." Batgirl said.

"So, follow them?" Black Canary said.

"Yeah." Batman nodded as Dante entered.

"Uh. This guy." Black Canary groaned.

"Is it the last of it?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Mr. Freeze said, annoyed. "If something happens to Nora—"

"Good. Have it sent to checkpoint Beta." Dante ordered, ignoring him as Mr. Freeze glared. "We will uphold our end of the deal, no worries, Victor."

Dante left as Batman sighed, all of them realizing why was Mr. Freeze working with them. "Of course."

"They're using his wife as a leverage against him." Green Arrow said.

"Felicity, can you see them?" Black Canary called out.

"_Got a lock-on on them._" Felicity said as the van was driving out and Green Arrow jumped up on the rooftop and fired a tracer arrow at the van.

"We'll follow them. You try to shut Freeze down." Green Arrow said as he, Black Canary and Batgirl went out, while Batman and Batgirl jumped down.

"This ends here, Victor." Batman said.

"Batman." Mr. Freeze glared as he turned around and fired from his freeze gun, while Batman dodged and Batgirl fired a grapnel, ascending above as she threw batarangs, knocking down some of the mercenaries.

Batman ran across the hall as Mr. Freeze and the mercenaries fired before he threw a flashbang, blinding them and Batman and Batgirl swiftly knocked down the mercenaries and Batman threw at Mr. Freeze a batarang that electrocuted his suit, incapacitating him as he fell down.

"Nora…" Mr. Freeze whispered.

"You usually don't work with mercenaries. Why are you doing this, Victor?" Batgirl questioned. "Is it because they are using your wife as a leverage?

"They wanted me to join them. Help fight you. I refused. So, they took my Nora…" Mr. Freeze said.

"They promised to return her if you help them." Batman realized and Mr. Freeze nodded. "It doesn't have to be this way, Victor."

Mr. Freeze nodded as Batman pulled the batarang out and Mr. Freeze's suit went on again as he got up.

"We can help you. Just tell us what is Luthor and Dante up to." Batgirl pleaded and Mr. Freeze sighed.

"I do not know. They gave me orders. I did not dare to question them. Collecting biotech. From what I gather, it's all about altering genetics. I didn't look into the details because of what they might do to my wife." Mr. Freeze said.

"Do you know where she might be?" Batman asked as Mr. Freeze nodded.

"I planted a beacon into her cryochamber. Save her. Please." Mr. Freeze said.

* * *

Batman and Batgirl later went out into the city.

"Overwatch, can you track the beacon? It should give out a specific cold signature." Batgirl said.

"_Got it._" Felicity said.

Batman and Batgirl glided through the city into the docks.

"You think that iceman is gonna play along?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"He ain't got a choice, if he wants to see his wife alive." Another mercenary replied as they were guarding a cryochamber inside a warehouse.

Batman glided down from the rafters and knocked down a mercenary before he pulled another one with a grapnel and slammed him to the ground. Batman grabbed another mercenary and threw him at another one.

Batgirl threw batarangs, disarming three mercenaries of their weapons before she dodged and jumped over crates, dodging the gunfire and she kicked two mercenaries down. Batgirl blocked as one of them attacked with a baton and kneed him in the stomach and punched him, knocking him down.

As they took out the last of the mercenaries, they heard the cryochamber beep.

"That's not good." Batgirl said as the chamber opened and Nora breathed out, gasping for air, while Batman held her.

"Batman…" Nora whispered, coughing out.

"Easy. Try not to move." Batman said.

"For another lifetime?" Nora snorted.

Batgirl widened her eyes. "You know how long you've been—"

"Too long." Nora nodded, interrupting Batgirl. "But when I was out, I could hear my husband's voice… it feels like… a dream…"

"Then you know what your husband has become." Batman said as Freeze called out and he turned on the communicator.

"_Batman. Have you found her? Where is she?_" Mr. Freeze demanded.

"She's here. She's awake, Victor." Batman said.

"_No! You need to bring her back!_" Mr. Freeze protested.

"Let me talk to him." Nora said as Batman handed her the communicator. "Victor?" She asked, her voice breaking and eyes getting wet.

"_Nora?_" Freeze asked. "_It's going to be alright. I will save you._"

"Victor, please, no…" Nora whispered.

"_The next round of therapies—_"

"Victor, stop! Please!" Nora pleaded, her voice breaking. "Stop trying to save me! Please! I don't want this! Not anymore…"

"_Nora… you'll die…_" Freeze said.

"_Let's go, Freeze._" One of the mercenaries said.

"_No! I'm done taking orders from you!_" Freeze said as gunshots rang out.

"Victor!" Nora exclaimed as the transmission was cut off. "We have to help him, Batman!"

"We will." Batman promised.

"I'll get you to safety, Miss Fries." Batgirl said, accompanying Nora.

* * *

Mr. Freeze took cover, while the mercenaries were shooting at him.

Batman glided down from above, knocking them down and throwing a smoke pellet, blinding them as he swiftly took them out before he saw Mr. Freeze lying down and breathing out, with his suit disabled.

"I can't… I can't move…" Mr. Freeze said, unable to breathe as his suit malfunctioned and the heat was already killing him. "Nora… is she… is she…"

"She's safe, Victor. I promise." Batman said and Mr. Freeze smiled, relieved.

"Thank you… Batman. I'm sorry I doubted you." Mr. Freeze said sincerely. "Can I… can I talk…"

"Of course." Batman said, handing him the communicator as Freeze saw Nora on the screen.

"Nora…"

"_Victor._"

"I… I don't have much time… I can't save you anymore… Nora… please… find someone… who can…"

"_Victor. Stop. Please._" Nora pleaded. "_This isn't you. I can't ask you to destroy yourself over me. I wish I could've told you sooner._"

"I don't want you to die, Nora." Freeze breathed out.

"_Then let me live, Victor. I know you wanted the best for me… but sometimes… the best thing you can do is to let go…_"

"We don't have much time… either of us…" Freeze said, in pain.

"_I know. But time has never been on our side. I've accepted that long ago. It's time that you've accepted it too._" Nora said and Freeze, for the first time in years, felt true heartbreak, realizing he failed in saving his wife.

"I love you, Nora…" Freeze breathed out.

"_I love you, Victor…_" Nora said tearfully as the transmission ended.

"Thank you… Batman…" Freeze said as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he drew his last breath and Batman felt deep sympathies for both his enemy and Nora.

* * *

"Where is she?" Batman asked.

"She's recovering in Gotham General. They'll take care of her… as long as they can." Batwoman said. "I just…"

"Feel bad for her?" Batman asked and she nodded. "I know. But I think we did what we could. Thank you, Kate."

"Bruce… if you need something—"

"I appreciate the offer but if something comes up, I'll call you." Batman said as he glided away.

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary blasted through the roof of the van as they took down Dante's men before Green Arrow aimed an arrow at him.

"You're coming with us, Dante." Green Arrow sneered.

"What makes you think I will go with you, Mr. Queen?" Dante asked and Black Canary punched him and slammed him to the desk.

"This is for attacking us and scaring my daughter." Black Canary growled, angry.

"Let me go… or she dies." Dante said.

"What are you talking about?" Black Canary demanded.

"Overwatch. Or should I say Felicity Smoak?" Dante said as he laughed and horror flooded through both Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Felicity." Green Arrow called out.

"_Have you found him?_" Felicity called out.

"You've been compromised, get out of there, now!" Green Arrow ordered before he heard screams and gunshots before the call was cut off. "Felicity! Felicity!"

Dante laughed as Black Canary let go of him.

"We're ten steps ahead of you and you don't even know what game we're playing yet." Dante said as he drove away, while Green Arrow and Black Canary were forced to jump out of the truck.

* * *

Nicole and Riley were in a safehouse before more of Dante's men entered, shooting down the guards and aiming guns at them, frightening them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kate Kane is a terrible character in Arrowverse but I'm trying to make her more tolerable in my stories and she is not going to be as awful and if I need to call her out on her crap, don't worry, I will. In my stories, no way in hell she's gonna spout her BS like in the show, unless I'm gonna call her out on it. I'm probably gonna use her very rarely in my stories and if so, I'll make her more likeable than she is in Arrowverse.
> 
> I liked Cassandra Jean's cameo in Elseworlds as Nora Fries and I think she's fine as an actress but I gradually lost all respect for Stephen Amell after Oliver getting wiped by Felicity, Diggle and his teammates in Seasons 4-5 and him being on the whole "I like killing" crap and then his interview in 2019, where he showed he's got no clue about the character he's playing, at all.
> 
> And frankly, I always felt bad for Mr. Freeze as a character. He is a villain but not the classic type of villain. Ultimately, everything he does, he does out of love for terminally ill wife. It does not justify whatever he had done, though but he actually is one of the few villains I can actually sympathize with. I could've sympathized with Malcolm more, if not for the fact that he had sabotaged the Gambit in an attempt to kill Robert or drugged Thea and manipulated her into killing Sara. The serial redemption of villains in Arrowverse is annoying and stupid.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	16. Dante's inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante forces Henry and Ethan into a tricky situation, while Batman and Green Arrow become witnesses to a devastating loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The forensics and Rick Flag examined the safehouse before they heard a commotion outside as Henry entered.

"Where are they?" Henry asked, worried. "Where are my sister and nephew?"

"I don't know." Rick said. "We came in as soon as we got an alert and noticed that the agents missed last two check-ins. All agents were found dead. Nicole and Riley are missing."

"Tell me you have something." Henry begged.

"We do not know for certain who did this but this is the tactics of former Ninth Circle operatives." Rick explained and Henry groaned.

"Son of a bitch." Henry muttered.

"Don't worry, Deputy Director." Rick said, holding him as he was about to storm off before he whirled on him.

"They're my family! They're all I've got!" Henry exploded.

"Hey, calm down." Rick said, holding Henry by his shoulders. "I understand you're upset, if it was my family, I'd be as angry as you are but this isn't going to help. Trust me, I want them safe as much as you do but you need to get your head straight."

Henry took deep breaths as he felt himself deflate. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Rick nodded. "It's fine. I understand. We'll find them, Henry. I promise."

"They're gone?" Ethan said upon entering, terrified at first, then as much angered as Henry.

* * *

In another part of Gotham, Batman and Green Arrow entered the hideout in the clock tower, where Felicity was hiding, examining the footage, seeing equipment smashed and bullet holes around.

"Damn it." Batman sighed.

"Felicity…" Green Arrow whispered, worried about her being in danger again.

"We'll find her." Batman assured him as he approached the computer. "Alfred, do you copy?"

"_Yes, Master Bruce?_" Alfred asked.

"You need to get to safety. Hide in Batcave and activate the security measures. No matter what, don't let your guard down." Batman ordered.

"_Understood. May I ask what's happened?_" Alfred inquired.

"No time. But Dante and his associates are trying to squeeze us hard." Batman said.

"_I see. What will you do, sir?_"

"Shut them down." Green Arrow said as he hung up and they saw footage of Dante's mercenaries entering the hideout, aiming guns at terrified Felicity before taking her before they destroyed the cameras.

"They took her into one of their cars." Batman said as he watched the feed outside the hideout.

"But there's dozens of them. Besides, they might be hidden already." Green Arrow said.

* * *

** _A.R.G.U.S., Gotham City_ **

"I knew something like this was gonna happen. I just knew it." Henry muttered as he entered his office in A.R.G.U.S. base in Gotham and approached the computer.

"What are you doing, Hank?" Ethan asked.

"I've always known someone would try to kidnap them again, sooner or later." Henry explained. "That's why I gave Nicky and Riley trackers. The kind of that they wouldn't think to find."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

"Let us go. Please." Nicole begged, holding terrified Riley close towards her as Virgil smirked before walking off, while the mercenaries were readying weapons.

"Behave and you might live. We don't want to hurt you but we will, if we have to." Virgil said and Nicole glanced at her bracelet, which was an old Christmas gift from her brother, which beeped very small, almost imperceptible red light as she internally felt relieved but acted as a terrified mother, worried about her child.

* * *

** _Gotham City_ **

"_Batman. I have the signal._" Henry called out.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked.

"_Positive._" Henry said. "_But it's too easy. It might be a trap._"

"Agreed." Batman said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Black Canary and White Canary entered the hideout with Batgirl and Catwoman as Black Canary activated her Canary Cry, blasting away the mercenaries as Virgil ran away.

White Canary jumped over a table and kicked down two mercenaries as Catwoman used her whip and knocked down another mercenary by wrapping her whip around his leg before she kicked another one in the face and Batgirl threw batarangs, taking out the mercenaries.

Black Canary grabbed a chair and slammed it at another mercenary before she rolled down, avoiding the gunfire and kicking the mercenary in the chest as he stumbled back. Black Canary punched him three times before knocking him down on the floor.

"Nicky! Nicky!" Black Canary called out.

"Help!" Nicole screamed.

"Hey!" Batgirl burst into the room as she threw a batarang, knocking down the guards before approaching Nicole and Riley. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

Nicole shook her head, while Riley did the same, both of them visibly frightened and in shock though.

"Barb, what is going on here?" Nicole demanded.

"It's complicated but we need to get you to safety." Laurel said. "This was too easy though."

"A trap?" Sara questioned.

"Or a distraction." Selina said.

"From what, though?" Barbara wondered.

* * *

** _A.R.G.U.S., Gotham City_ **

"_They're safe._" Laurel said, much to Henry's relief as she called out on his phone, while he was going out with his father, about to search for more clues. "_But this was too easy. I think they were just a distraction._"

Henry's relief was short-lived as he wondered what did she mean by that.

"Distraction from what?" Henry wondered before he was hit with a dart in the neck, alongside Ethan and their vision blurred and Henry dropped his phone as they both passed out.

"Major Ethan Pearce and Deputy Director Henry Fyff. We've been looking for you." Dante said, smirking.

* * *

** _Gotham City_ **

Henry came to, restrained to the chair with Ethan.

"Dad. Dad, are you OK?" Henry asked.

"Been worse. Where are we?" Ethan looked around.

"I'm not sure." Henry said and sighed as it hit him. "This was too easy. They wanted us, not Nicky, Riley or Felicity. We gotta get out of here."

He was about to break his own thumbs and free himself from the zip-cuffs but then they heard whistling as Dante entered with a shock baton, shocking Henry, who groaned in pain.

"Henry Samuel Fyff. I've heard many things about you." Dante said.

"Fuck you." Henry growled.

"Major Ethan Pearce." Dante turned to Ethan. "Like father, like son. Loyal men, dedicated to their countries. I want the codes to Project: Amazo."

"I'm not telling you anything." Ethan growled.

"Even if it means your son's safety?" Dante challenged.

"Dad, whatever they do to me, don't tell him—" Henry screamed as Dante shocked him in the chest.

"Henry! Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Ethan snarled.

Dante pulled away the baton as he smirked. "Let's try it again, Major. Access codes to Project: Amazo."

"Dad, don't tell him." Henry breathed out.

"Like father, like son, huh?" Dante smirked as he shocked him in the chest again and Henry screamed, almost passing out. "Higher voltage and his heart is going to stop beating."

"Dad, don't…" Henry whispered, barely conscious.

"5-6-9-3-0-1-6." Ethan said, giving in.

"Was that so hard?" Dante smirked as he cut them loose and left. "You're free to go. But try something stupid and you're both dead. As a gesture of good will and showing I'm not so cold-blooded, I'll tell you where Miss Smoak is as well."

Henry fell down, weak from the shocks given to him. "Dad…"

"I couldn't let him hurt you." Ethan whispered.

* * *

Batman and Green Arrow followed the Ninth Circle mercenaries into a hideout as Batman kicked through the window and they engaged the mercenaries. Batman rolled towards some crates and took cover, while Green Arrow fired explosive arrows, sending them flying in the air.

Some of the mercenaries pulled out knives but Green Arrow blocked with his bow, while Batman blocked with his gauntlets before they counter-attacked, beating up the mercenaries as Green Arrow slammed one of them to the floor.

"Where's Felicity Smoak?!" Green Arrow demanded.

"In there…" The mercenary pointed to the room and Green Arrow and Batman entered and saw Felicity behind a bulletproof glass window, unconscious and lying on the chair and on the table was a pistol.

"_Congratulations. You've earned your prize._" Dante said over the P.A. "_But you've been liabilities in our plans for too long. And consequences must be paid._"

From above sprayed into the room, where Felicity was, some gas as Batman immediately realized what it was.

"Crane's fear toxin." Batman said.

"_What… what's going on?_" Felicity asked as she woke up and looked at Batman and Green Arrow in fear and stepped back, frightened. "_No… no, stay away from me. Stay away!_"

"Felicity!" Green Arrow yelled.

"_You see them… the monsters behind the glass that are going to end you… unless you pick up that gun and deny them…_"

"Felicity, it's not real, don't listen to it!" Batman said.

"_Please, please, no!_" Felicity exclaimed as she picked the gun, shooting the bulletproof glass and making some cracks before putting it to her temple.

"Felicity, it's me! It's Oliver! Your friend!" Green Arrow yelled, horrified at what he was seeing.

"_You won't get me. I won't let you get me…_" Felicity whispered.

"Felicity, no! Put the gun down!" Batman ordered, none of them believing what were they seeing as Oliver got flashbacks from seeing Robert's suicide.

"_Survive…_"

Felicity pulled the trigger and slumped back.

"No!" Green Arrow exclaimed, horror, shock and guilt flooding through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've softened around Felicity in Seasons 6-7 but this was fitting to the plot.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	17. Family bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn attempts to remember as Batman and Green Arrow continue to chase Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

** _A.R.G.U.S., Gotham City_ **

"Dad…" Henry sighed.

"I did what I had to do to protect you." Ethan said as the medics checked them over. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. But I'm trying to make up for that."

Henry clearly had more to say as Nicole and Barbara entered, hugging them both tightly. "Thank God you're both OK, are you alright?"

"We're fine." Henry assured his sister and best friend.

"What did they want?" Barbara demanded.

"Something dangerous." Henry said. "How's Riley?"

"Just in shock but he'll be fine." Nicole said before she looked at them both. "You two always have to be heroes, do you?"

"If you're gonna yell at us, go ahead. We're not gonna stop you." Ethan said and Nicole breathed out.

"Honestly… I want to yell at you both so madly but…" Nicole sat down and wiped her face. "I'm glad you're both fine. It's just… I'll never be able to talk you out, huh?"

"Never." Henry chuckled.

"It's just who you are." Nicole nodded before taking a breath. "Dad, Ian, you… always have to be heroes. No matter what I'd do, I'd never talk you out of it, no matter how angry I got. Do you know why I always yelled at you, whenever you'd go out on missions or investigating?"

"Because you thought I would put myself in danger." Henry said.

"Yeah. That. But it's more." Nicole said before turning to Barbara. "Do you remember, when we were… fifteen and we were building the treehouse?"

"Yeah, when Henry fell off when building it and we were at the party." Barbara remembered.

"I hit my head hard." Henry nodded.

"Yeah. It was my fault." Nicole said.

"No, I wanted to finish it without your permission." Henry said.

"That's what I told you." Nicole took a breath. "But I lied, you know? I didn't want you to think I was the irresponsible one." Ethan, Barbara and Henry raised their brows. "Earlier that day, I promised you to finish build it but then I got stupid and so deep into that party I had forgotten about the treehouse. Then I got a call and they said you fell on your head."

Henry, Barbara and Ethan listened as Nicole had her eyes wet and her voice broke.

"I was so worried about you. I thought, if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. In the hospital, when you came to, you didn't remember. So I lied." Nicole said. "I told you that we'd build it later but you wanted to get it done ASAP. But that day I promised you but I forgot about that promise because I was young and stupid.

So anytime you played hero and tried to help others… I was never angry that you would make things worse." Nicole breathed out. "I was scared you wouldn't make it home alive because I couldn't protect you."

"Nicky…" Henry trailed off.

"It's silly and stupid, I know. But you'll always be my little brother." Nicole said.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Henry said, hugging her tightly as she returned the hug alongside Ethan and Barbara.

"We'll always look out for you." Barbara said.

* * *

"Damn." Rene said as Oliver and Bruce filled him, Dinah, Curtis, Rory and everyone else in.

"Felicity is…" Dinah trailed off, her eyes getting wet.

"Dante was punishing us." Oliver explained as they stood over the corpse in the morgue.

"This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Bruce said.

"I'm not. I'm gonna kill him." Oliver growled.

* * *

"Do we have any way of tracking Dante?" Lyla asked.

"Assuming he'll be on his way to find Project: Amazo, I have an idea." Ethan said.

* * *

_ **Gotham City** _

Batman and Green Arrow approached the building at the edge of the city as the police with Gordon arrived.

"Batman. Mr. Queen." Gordon said as they turned to him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Jim." Batman said.

"Are you kidding me? Those bastards have been wreaking havoc in the city for weeks. I'll be damned before I let that continue." Gordon said.

* * *

An explosion went off as the police, Green Arrow, Arsenal, Speedy, Batman and Nightwing with Gordon entered. Green Arrow, Arsenal and Speedy fired arrows, while Batman threw batarangs and Nightwing threw wing-dings.

While there were many mercenaries, with the help of the heroes they were able to overpower them before they entered the elevator and went up.

"_I got visual on Dante. He's on the rooftop._" Lyla said.

"We've come a long way, have we?" Gordon said.

"We sure have, Jim." Batman said.

"Thanks for looking out for Henry and Nicole, even if you didn't have to." Gordon told them.

"Maybe. But I wanted to." Batman said.

"Someone had to. They're both strong and stubborn. Wonder who they got it from. Ethan liked to be the hero." Gordon chuckled as he turned to Batman. "Guess it runs in the family. You see a lot in this job. A lot of suffering. But I'll never forget taking a witness statement from a boy, who'd just seen his parents gunned down. I used to call you a criminal. Until I realized you were a hero, Batman. And today I realize that a hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a young boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended."

Batman nodded, all of them acknowledging that Gordon had known Bruce's secret for a while now.

"You were kind, Jim." Batman said.

"This isn't just your city. We protect it together. Like a family." Gordon said.

They went up on the rooftop and saw Dante loading the crates into helicopters.

"It's over, Dante. A.R.G.U.S. and the police has you surrounded." Oliver sneered, aiming his bow at him.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Dante said. He threw two knives that Oliver shot down before Batman engaged him, exchanging blows. Roy and Thea fired, shooting down the mercenaries as Dick jumped over another one and slammed him to the ground.

Gordon fired but Dante dodged before he threw a knife, disarming him before Dante kicked Bruce and Oliver back. He seemed to be a skilled fighter as he rolled back and then cut Oliver in the face. Dante dodged Bruce's kick and blocked his punch before Bruce hit him in the chest as Dante staggered. Oliver fired arrows but Dante cut through them with his knives before he threw it and got Gordon in the abdomen as he fell down.

"How far are you willing to go for those you care about?" Dante gloated.

Oliver fired an arrow that got Dante in the chest as he fell back. Oliver and Bruce ran to the edge of the rooftop and saw Dante holding onto a rope ladder as a chopper flew away.

"Can you follow them?" Oliver called out.

"_Already on it._" Curtis said.

* * *

** _Later_ **

Gordon was on the stretcher in the ambulance as Batman was next to him as the medics left them alone.

"You're a good man. Looking out for Dick, Jason and Tim. Henry and Nicole… like if they were your family." Gordon said.

"They are." Batman said.

"The lengths you'd go to protect them… kind of drastic." Gordon said, referring to what they had become.

"As if you'd do any differently." Batman said as they both chuckled, remembering the lengths Gordon would go to in order to save Barbara. "You're a good father, Jim."

"So are you." Gordon said.

"I had a good example." Batman said.

"Yeah. Your Dad was a good man." Gordon nodded

"I'm not talking about my Dad." Bruce assured him with a pointed look.

The words hung between them, a thousand unsaid things passing between them in that moment.

"Look after them." Gordon said.

* * *

_ **S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City** _

"What is it that you need again?" Alex asked J'onn.

"I need you to enter my mind." J'onn said before he groaned in pain. "Uh, the headache is getting worse."

"OK, just give us a minute." Caitlin said.

* * *

J'onn was attached to a chair as Harry planted electrodes on him.

"It might hurt you, badly." Harry warned.

"Last chance, J'onn. Are you sure about this?" Alex asked.

"I need to remember." J'onn said. Caitlin flipped a switch and J'onn groaned in pain. "Turn it off!"

Caitlin flipped the switch as she looked at J'onn's brain scan and showed it on the screen.

"What is it?" Cisco asked.

"Have you ever had brain trauma or some sort of illness before, J'onn?" Caitlin asked.

"It's possible." J'onn said.

"It's like if someone… erased a part of your memory." Caitlin said.

"Amnesia?" Harry asked.

"No. That would mean damage. I'm talking mind-wipe." Caitlin said.

"Who would do that to me?" J'onn wondered.

"There's only one way to find out. But it's going to hurt." Caitlin said.

J'onn took a breath. "Do it."

He closed his eyes as he groaned again as Caitlin turned on the machine and Harry approached the monitor.

* * *

J'onn suddenly was in a library as he looked around.

"What are the blank books?" J'onn asked as he looked at them.

"_It's all a construct of your mind. Nothing is there by accident._" Harry explained, his voice echoing.

"_The blank books might help you remember. Take a look at them._" Caitlin advised.

J'onn opened one of the blank books. It was empty but suddenly…

_J'onn appeared on Mars, seeing a Martian touch another one's head as his eyes glowed green as J'onn recognized him._

"That's him." J'onn said, recognizing the Martian he had seen. "Malefic…" J'onn said, remembering his name.

_The other Martian's head was suddenly with black veins as he fell down._

"He… he betrayed us. My brother… he poisoned us with H'ronmeer's Curse." J'onn said, horrified. "The High Council tried him."

_Malefic, J'onn and Myr'nn stood in front of the council._

_"Malefic J'onzz, you are accused of treason, conspiring with the White Martians with an intention to poison our people."_

_"You are stripped of your rank among us and sentenced to life in the Phantom Zone."_

_Malefic snarled in rage, glaring at Myr'nn and J'onn before turning to J'onn who was remembering._

"Why can't I remember any of this?" J'onn wondered.

_Malefic suddenly looked in front of himself, as if he was seeing J'onn._

J'onn paled and gulped as Malefic neared him, their faces inches away from each other.

"You are still in the dark, brother." Malefic said as his eyes glowed green.

J'onn screamed in pain…

* * *

…as he put down the device on his head, holding his head in agony.

"OK, that's enough." Caitlin said.

"No. Bring me back." J'onn said.

"You need to rest—"

"Caitlin, please. I need to know. I need to remember." J'onn insisted and Caitlin nodded after a moment.

"The moment I think it's dangerous…"

J'onn nodded before putting on the device again, returning to his memories.

* * *

** _A.R.G.U.S._ **

"Do we know where Dante and Luthor are?" Barry asked.

"We might have a lead." Lyla said as she recognized the look in his eyes. "We'll help Kara and Conner but you need to keep your head straight."

Barry nodded.

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

Lex injected himself with some serum as he breathed out before clenching his fists as his eyes glowed yellow and he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	18. J'onn's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn ventures deep into his subconsciousness to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_ **S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City** _

"Any reason why you asked me to come here?" Nia asked as she was in the Cortex with Caitlin, Harry, Cisco and Alex.

"In case we need to go deep into J'onn's subconsciousness, we might need your dream-walking powers." Alex said. "Who knows, maybe this'll give us some clues, why J'onn can't remember."

Nia nodded.

"J'onn, take my hand and close your eyes." Nia said as she sat down, holding J'onn's hand. "Try to go deep into your memory."

* * *

_J'onn and Nia were back on Mars, in J'onn's old house, where he grew up as he saw his younger self and Malefic with other Martian children, in human form._

"Why are they in human form?" J'onn asked, confused.

"It's how my subconsciousness is perceiving your memories. I'm filtering them in a way I can make sense out of them." Nia explained and J'onn nodded, realizing it made sense.

_"Let's play hide and seek. J'onn, you're it." The Martian girl said, pointing at J'onn as they hid._

"I remember we played this game, when we were children." J'onn said.

_J'onn used his telepathy to find the children as they all went out._

_"Nice job, J'onn." One of the children said as J'onn turned to his little brother._

_"Malefic, you go now." J'onn said._

_Malefic nodded and covered his eyes as the children hid. Malefic tried to use his powers as he stopped counting but his facial expression made it obvious that he was struggling._

"He can't connect to the hive mind." J'onn said.

_"He can't do it." One of the children mocked as they laughed at Malefic and started to push him._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"He can't do anything."_

_Malefic's eyes glowed green as the children groaned in pain as they held their heads._

_"Malefic, stop!" J'onn intervened but Malefic used his powers and made J'onn punch himself in the face as J'onn fell down._

_Myr'nn then entered and touched Malefic's head. "Sleep."_

_Malefic fell asleep as Myr'nn held him in his arms._

"I assumed that the White Martians had used some technology to turn Malefic into a powerful weapon but he was born that way." J'onn said.

"Projecting his will and thoughts on other people." Nia nodded.

"But he was cut off from my people in the cruelest way possible." J'onn said, disturbed that Malefic had been an outcast and a pariah in the Martian society.

_Myr'nn had Malefic in his arms._

_"Where are we going, father?" Malefic asked._

_"Where no one can hurt you anymore, my son." Myr'nn said as he put Malefic into a pod. "My beautiful son. Know that you are loved and that we will pray for you everyday as you must pray for yourself. Look to H'ronmeer's teachings for guidance and healing. Let his counsel lighten your pain, so that he might deliver us to a better place."_

_Malefic nodded before Myr'nn left. "Father. Brother. Don't leave me here. I'll be good. I promise."_

_"Our god will never abandon you. Know that we love you, Malefic." Myr'nn said as the door closed._

_"Father! J'onn! Please! Don't leave me here! I'll do anything!" Malefic's muffled begging was heard through the door before the begging echoed into nothingness._

* * *

_Sometime later, an adult J'onn approached the door behind Malefic was. "Malefic, it's J'onn. Father prays for you every day. He has faith that… one day you will return to us."_

_"H'ronmeer is not my salvation, brother." Malefic said as the door opened, revealing White Martians accompanying him and revealing his betrayal. "They are."_

_J'onn stepped back in pain, horrified that his brother had betrayed his own kind._

* * *

_Myr'nn was on his knees, sobbing. "H'ronmeer, I have failed you as I have failed my own son. Allowed Malefic to be conscripted by the White Martians and allowed the Council to send him to that purgatory. The agony in my heart…" He choked out. "It's… unbearable."_

J'onn shuddered as he pulled away. "Maybe that's why I can't remember. In my father's anguish and grief, he must have wiped both our memories. Wiped my brother from existence."

"That wasn't your fault, J'onn." Caitlin said.

"Of course Malefic turned against us. The isolation from his own kind, the betrayal he must have felt… he was just a child…" J'onn breathed out. "He needed our help. And then my father goes and compounds the tragedy by… wiping his memory from the collective. For Martians, death isn't final. Erasing a memory is." He said hurtfully. "My father… may as well murdered his own son. And the hypocrisy! His whole life was about being a holy man but he committed our culture's greatest sin!"

"You can't hold yourself responsible for your father's sins. That never helps." Alex said, knowing what Oliver had been through already.

"No. There must be more to it." Nia said as J'onn glared, angry.

"Nia—"

"J'onn, please. We need to understand." Nia pleaded.

J'onn glared but sighed a moment later as he gave in. "Do it."

Nia touched J'onn's head, entering his subconsciousness again.

_"Father, you did the best you could for Mal." J'onn said, comforting Myr'nn as he touched his shoulder. "It's not your fault."_

_"He was my boy. My child. He couldn't control his illness." Myr'nn said. "It was my test but I failed! I don't deserve to live." His voice broke. "How am I supposed to counsel our people… when I myself am nothing?"_

_"Father. We need you. I need you." J'onn said._

_"I have failed everyone." Myr'nn said, staring in front of himself._

_J'onn took a breath, knowing there was only one way to spare his father of that pain but by that, he would be committing the greatest sin in the eyes of his own people as he took a breath. "H'ronmeer, forgive me." He said before he touched his father's temple and his own, erasing all memories they both had of Malefic from their minds._

J'onn gasped as Nia returned him back to present.

"It was me." J'onn breathed out, newfound guilt flooding him.

"I'm so sorry, J'onn." Nia said, her, Alex, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry feeling sympathies for the Martian.

"I may as well murdered my own brother." J'onn said.

"To spare your father of that pain." Caitlin pointed out.

"To spare us both." J'onn said as he sighed. "I had gone to father to seek guidance. To ease my own pain." His eyes got wet as his voice broke, guilt flooding him. "But as I saw him… rather than finding the strength to lift him up… I crossed a line that's unforgivable in my culture. The last three hundred years, I've been trying to repent for having fled Mars but… that's the least of my sins." He sniffled, shame flooding through him as he wiped his eyes.

"You did what you did, because you loved your family. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Alex said as she and Nia came to him, comforting him.

"Your father was heartbroken and you were trying to spare him of the pain out of compassion. You tried to save him." Nia said.

"Father rather would've died than have his holy mind wiped." J'onn breathed out. "That wasn't an act of love. It was an act of selfishness." He turned to face them all. "You must promise me… all of you… that you will not tell this to Barry or Kara or anyone else."

"J'onn, you can't ask us to lie—"

"I'm not asking you to lie. I will tell them." J'onn interrupted Caitlin. "But… I need to do this… on my own terms."

They were hesitant but nodded, knowing that J'onn needed to process what he had done.

Alex's phone then went off. "Hello? Uh-huh." She hung up.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"It's Bruce. They found one of Lex's bases. It might be a trap and they need back up." Alex said. "Are you up for this?"

J'onn was hesitant but he nodded. "I am."

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

Malefic was on his knees, meditating as his eyes then glowed green.

"It's time to pay your debt, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	19. Brother against brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn faces off with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Are you alright, Kara?" Barry asked as Kara sat down. Clearly, she was not still back in full shape and still traumatized from the experiments but she seemed to be healing at least.

"I'm good, Barry. Really. Don't worry." Kara said, her hands shaking, which worried him.

"Kara… you know I'm here for you, do you?" Barry said before they saw J'onn passing by. "J'onn. Is everything alright?" Barry asked, noticing how disturbed he was.

J'onn sighed. "It's… something personal happened."

"Can we help?" Barry asked as J'onn took a breath.

"I… I'll let you know if I need something." J'onn said.

"If there's something you need to talk about—"

"Barry, I appreciate your concern but Kara needs your help more than I do." J'onn said as Barry nodded before J'onn left.

* * *

"I asked Nia to use her dream-walking powers to help me remember." J'onn told Clark as he sighed. "I have a brother. He wasn't born evil. He had… a problem. And my people ostracized him. For that he betrayed our kind, started a war with the White Martians. And…" He looked down in shame. "We sentenced him to the Phantom Zone. Father didn't take it well and he was so consumed with grief… and to spare him of that pain, I erased Malefic from our minds." He looked ashamed. "In my culture, a Martian wiping the mind of another Martian is the greatest sin there is. I've spent years trying to repent for fleeing Mars…"

"You've done more than enough to make up for your sins. You can't blame yourself. You had your reasons. All you did, was that you proved that you loved your family and you did what you could to protect them." Clark assured him.

"I erased my brother from our memories. I may as well murdered him." J'onn said guiltily.

"Now you remember. Now you might make up for it." Clark said.

"What makes you think I can help him?" J'onn wondered.

"I… don't know. I'm not saying he can be saved. I'm saying that you have a chance to do things differently." Clark said.

* * *

Winn, Cisco and Curtis were in the lab before a technician entered.

"Hayes. Can we help you?" Curtis asked.

'Hayes's eyes glowed green. "I want you to build something for me."

* * *

J'onn entered Kara's room as Barry was sitting next to her with Caitlin.

"How are you doing, Kara?" J'onn asked.

"I'm… coping." Kara said weakly but obviously she was still healing.

"Have you found Lex?" Barry asked.

J'onn paused, considering if he should tell them but was worried that they would do something reckless.

"We're working on it." J'onn said. "We have a lead. I think you should stay here. For now."

* * *

** _Later_ **

Batman, Superman, J'onn and Wonder Woman scoured the building.

"This place has just been cleared. I think we're too late." Batman said.

"Actually… you're right on time."

They were surprised to see Winn, Cisco and Curtis.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Batman demanded.

Suddenly, they picked some device and fired, knocking Batman and Wonder Woman down as it hit J'onn.

"Malefic. Let them go!" J'onn ordered. Winn, Cisco and Curtis aimed at J'onn, who groaned as the beam hit him. "I know you can hear me, brother! I'm sorry I banished you! I'm sorry I left you in the oblivion! If you want to punish me, you have every right to but let them go! This is between you and me! They don't deserve to be punished for my sins! Please! I'm begging you! Let them go and face me, brother!"

Suddenly, Winn, Cisco and Curtis came to, dropping the weapon as they gasped.

"What the hell…" Winn whispered.

"What's going on? How did we get here?" Curtis wondered, all of them confused.

"It's complicated. You need to get out of here before—" Suddenly, J'onn groaned, holding his head as he was attacked psychically as Malefic appeared.

"On Mars, you had nothing but cruelty for me. Now you're being sentimental?" Malefic taunted.

"They're my family." J'onn said as he faced him.

"Family destroys you! You taught me that, when you banished me into the purgatory! 300 years in oblivion! You took everything away from me!" Malefic snarled.

"I know what I did. This is between you and me, brother. Your anger should be for me, not my friends." J'onn said.

"So be it." Malefic said as he and J'onn flew up.

"Shouldn't we—"

"No." Batman stopped Cisco. "This is J'onn's fight now."

* * *

J'onn and Malefic were in the air, exchanging blows before Malefic grabbed him.

"Where has all this love and regret come from?" Malefic snapped.

"It's called humanity. Something you should learn." J'onn said, slamming him to the wall as it cracked. "I do not wish to fight you but I will stop you from hurting my friends."

"All I'm doing, is paying you back for letting me rot in the Phantom Zone!" Malefic snarled.

Malefic headbutted J'onn and hit him in the chin with an uppercut as J'onn was sent flying back. Malefic flew at J'onn as they crashed through a building and people screamed and ran in panic. They exchanged blows but J'onn was quickly overpowered due to his restraint as Malefic slammed him to the ground. He punched J'onn repeatedly before stopping.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Malefic demanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." J'onn said. "We should've helped you. Tried to reach you. But I made a terrible mistake. If you'll find peace by killing me… do it."

Malefic contemplated, glaring before he got up. "No. I will not kill you. Death would be too easy. There was a time, when Fa'ra'too'rik would forbid me from killing you. But I have no strings on me anymore. I sentence you to learn what it feels like to be abandoned and forgotten in a purgatory… just like me. When I'm done, you will wish I had killed you tonight. I will show you how everyone around you will suffer for what you did. Farewell, brother."

Malefic teleported himself as J'onn stared, to beaten up to do anything.

* * *

** _Later, A.R.G.U.S._ **

"He let you live? Why?" Lyla asked.

"Why does your brother hate you so much?" Barry asked.

"It's complicated." J'onn said. "He betrayed my people and he blames me for leaving him to rot in the Phantom Zone."

"How are we going to stop someone, who has psychic powers?" Winn asked.

"I think that as a safe precaution, we should all wear psychic inhibitors." J'onn suggested.

"Good idea." Cisco said. "Winn and I will get to mass-producing them."

"J'onn, how are we going to stop your brother?" Clark asked. "He escaped from the Phantom Zone once. What are our other options?"

"I can't kill him." J'onn said. "Even if I wanted to, H'ronmeer's curse will not let a Martian fight his brother."

"Maybe we can strip him of his psychic powers somehow." Winn suggested.

"J'onn, I think that Harry, Alex and Caitlin should do a brain scan on you." Clark said. "Analyze your powers and…"

"…find a way to negate Malefic's abilities. Good thinking." J'onn nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	20. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League attempts to shut down another theft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Why are you helping me, Mr. Luthor?" Malefic asked as he was in Lex's laboratory. "Has my brother or his allies…"

"…wronged me?" Lex asked as Malefic nodded. "Well… not directly. But they have stuck their noses far too often into the business of my associates. And it cost me a lot of resources and money." Malefic nodded. "To be clear, I have no interest in killing any of them. But I will, if I must." Lex showed the videos on the screen, showing Batman, Superman, Green Arrow and other heroes in action. "They see them as shining examples of hope. Something to look up to. I want to destroy that legend. Break them. Humiliate them. If you want to defeat a god, you must first make their followers lose faith in them."

Malefic nodded, interested.

"I've studied every member of the Justice League for years." Lex said. "And if not for me and my… associates, you'd be still in the Phantom Zone."

"I fail to see how does destroying this League benefit you." Malefic narrowed his eyes.

"You will see. They will all see soon." Lex promised, smirking. "You have the ability to do great thing, Malefic."

"I do not want to do great things. All I want, is for my brother to pay." Malefic said, losing patience. "Martian biology prevents a brother from harming his brother."

"That's why you've decided to target the people closest to J'onn J'onzz." Lex realized.

"Remove the barrier in my brain, so that I can finally fight my brother, I will do whatever you want." Malefic said.

"Deal." Lex smiled.

* * *

_ **A.R.G.U.S.** _

"Is this going to work?" J'onn asked as Harry put a device on his own head.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said. "J'onn, try to command me to do something."

J'onn attempted to enter Harry's mind but he groaned in pain. "It's like if I hit a wall."

"Keep trying." Harry said. "We need to test the limits."

J'onn groaned, struggling to use his psychic powers until the device sparked and overloaded and Harry groaned as he dropped it. "Damn it."

"Sorry." J'onn breathed out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Harry clutched his head. "I think we need to make this a bit more durable to endure the strain of a psychic attack."

"If we can't kill your brother, maybe we can contain him somehow." Cisco said. "I might have an idea."

* * *

Kara was walking down the hall as Barry accompanied her.

"How are you feeling?" Barry asked. Kara smiled, trying to get ahold of herself until a red light from one of the rooms shined on her as she shivered, getting a flashback as Barry held her hand. "Hey, hey. It's OK. I'm here, Kara. I'm here."

Kara took a breath. "I… I'm trying not to let it get to me."

* * *

They entered Conner's room as Conner was still in an induced coma.

"Is he alright?" Barry asked.

"We've tried to help him as much as we could and fix his brain but…" Caitlin sighed. "Look, we're not sure if we can risk waking him up and attacking someone again. Under any other circumstances, we'd ask J'onn to restore his memory but with Malefic interfering with his powers, it's too risky."

Kara and Barry sat next to Conner. "Hey, there, buddy."

"We're gonna fix you, Conner. I promise." Barry said as he and Kara held Conner's hand.

* * *

"They've been stealing biotech this whole time. Trying to duplicate metahuman powers somehow." Bruce surmised as he went over the reports.

"What, they want an army of metahumans?" Oliver asked.

"Or a small squad." Bruce noted.

"We're gonna have to find a way to stop Lex somehow." Clark said. "If your Lex is anything like my Lex, he wants to use the powers somehow. Duplicate them. We need to be careful."

"They just hit another target." Lyla said upon entering.

* * *

** _Palmer Tech, Star City_ **

"Stealing from my company? Shame on them." Ray quipped as they snuck in, seeing the mercenaries steal the equipment.

"Technically, it was my company first." Oliver shrugged. "Let's be quick and stealthy."

* * *

Wally sped in, knocking out some of the mercenaries before Atom flew in, blasting them down. Tommy, Roy and Thea engaged the mercenaries with their bows, beating them. Rene and Dinah took cover before Dinah engaged them with her staff, while Rene fired with his guns.

"Ground floor's clear." Roy said.

* * *

"What exactly are they stealing?" J'onn wondered as he was in the lab area with Curtis, Nia and Alex.

"We're about to find out." Alex said, loading her gun.

Nia flipped to avoid the bullets before raising her hands, sending energy blasts and knocking down the mercenaries. Curtis threw his T-Spheres, taking down more mercenaries.

"_You're not going to believe this, guys._" Barbara said.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"_I've got eyes on Luthor. He's on the rooftop._" Barbara said.

"Are you sure it's him?" Oliver asked.

"_I did thermal. Unless it's another shapeshifter, it can't be Clayface._" Barbara said. "_Although I don't like this. Him coming out in the open like that?_"

"Something's wrong." Clark said.

"It's obviously a trap." Barry said.

* * *

They went up on the rooftop, facing Lex, Thawne, Malefic, Clayface and Harkness.

"Well, well, well, look who the cat drags down." Thawne gloated.

J'onn flew in as Barry appeared as well.

"I've always suspected that Lex on every Earth is dirty but you just took the cake. Kidnapping my cousin? Experimenting on her?" Clark sneered.

"Unfortunate but necessary, Clark." Lex said, taking him aback. "Yes, Thawne told me." He turned to the speedster.

"The age of heroes is at an end." Thawne gloated. "An age of injustice is coming."

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver demanded. "Thawne and the rest, I can understand but you, Lex?"

"Nothing personal, Mr. Queen." Lex smirked. "But… I've tried to play along with your buddies. But you are simply too idealistic to cross the lines you need to cross. This is the only way to make you understand. You need to be ready to sacrifice what you believe in."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"Why don't I show you?" Lex offered.

"Let me show you what happens, when you mess with my family." Barry sneered as he rushed at Lex in superspeed about to punch him.

"Barry, wait, don't—"

Barry was about to deliver supersonic punch but to Barry's surprise, Lex caught his hand like nothing. "What the—"

Lex twisted his wrist as Barry groaned in pain as bones cracked. "Thank you for this."

Lex threw Barry back as he was knocked down on the ground.

"How the hell did he do that?" Oliver demanded, all of them staring in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter." Bruce said before they had to dodge Harkness's boomerangs.

* * *

Malefic attempted to use his psychic powers but nothing happened, realizing they were blocking his powers somehow.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else, brother." J'onn said.

"Don't worry. The only person I'm going to hurt, is you." Malefic said, attacking J'onn mentally but J'onn barely blocked his mental attack, realizing his brother was much stronger than before they rushed at each other and flew up.

* * *

Clayface formed axes in his arms.

"Move!" Tommy ordered as they dodged. Tommy and Thea fired explosive arrows, but Clayface quickly recovered. Oliver fired an arrow that formed some ice in Clayface's chest, immobilizing him.

Harkness threw his boomerangs as Alex and Rene dodged, while Oliver and Tommy attacked him. Harkness blocked with his boomerangs as Oliver and Tommy tried to strike him. Harkness spun around as they jumped back. Tommy fired an arrow but Harkness blocked it.

* * *

Bruce threw batarangs at Lex, who, to their surprise, dodged with superspeed and knocked the rest of them down. Oliver, Bruce and Tommy recovered.

"Get down!" Nia ordered, using her precognitive abilities as they barely had time to dodge, while Lex fired energy blasts from his hands.

* * *

Malefic grabbed J'onn by his throat and slammed him to the ground. Malefic pummeled J'onn but J'onn pushed him back. "I thought you couldn't kill me."

"There are no strings on me this time, brother." Malefic said. Suddenly, Malefic touched J'onn's head as J'onn screamed in pain before passing out as Malefic flew up. Clark attempted to follow him but Malefic suddenly opened a portal into which Clark disappeared.

* * *

Thawne grabbed Barry and threw him off the rooftop. Barry recovered as they rushed down the windows, exchanging blows as Thawne smirked. This was not the naïve young boy Thawne had met years ago. This was him. The Barry Allen Thawne had hated to the core, his sworn arch-nemesis. Glass shattered as Barry threw lightning and Thawne dodged as an explosion followed, sending him flying back.

Thawne was burned but he started to heal fast. They were about to rush at each other before Thawne screamed in pain, falling on his knees as Kara showed up, glaring hatefully, her eyes flashing red.

"Get away from my husband." Kara sneered.

* * *

Tommy and Oliver rolled back to avoid Harkness's boomerangs. As they returned back to Harkness, Thea fired an arrow and Rene fired, to knock away the boomerangs before Harkness could catch them. Before Harkness could do anything else, Tommy shot him in the chest as Harkness fell down, coughing blood as light left his eyes.

"Pity. But no matter." Lex smirked, flying in the air. "Don't you see? You cannot defeat me!"

"What did you do?" Bruce demanded as they stared at Lex. He wasn't a metahuman, so how did he gain metahuman powers?

"I've become what I've aspired to be. Faster, stronger and superior than you. I am the savior of this world, not you!" Lex shouted.

"Savior? You've killed innocent lives! Experimented on people!" Oliver yelled, all of them shooting him incredulous looks.

"I am the savior of humanity! I am the pinnacle of human species!" Lex snarled madly. Clayface had freed himself and was about to smash them all with a hammer. "Karlo! No!"

"You promised me to get a shot at them." Clayface said.

"I said 'no'." Lex said.

"Screw you." Clayface was about to crush the heroes but suddenly, Lex fired some beam from his hand as Clayface screamed before he evaporated as they stared in shock.

"You killed him…" Tommy whispered, not believing what they were seeing.

"I don't take kindly to traitors." Lex said.

"We'll stop you." Bruce said.

"We shall see about that." Lex smirked before he opened a breach and disappeared.

"So, now we know why he stole all the biotech." Oliver said.

"He's found a way to replicate metahuman powers." Bruce finished.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know." Bruce said.

* * *

Kara rushed at Thawne as he dodged and they exchanged blows. While Thawne had complete mastery over Negative Speed Force, his lack of any formal combat training gave Kara an edge as she hit him in the leg, breaking it as Thawne fell on his knees before Kara knocked him down.

Thawne laughed sadistically as he saw the look in Kara's eyes. "Don't. I know who you are, Kara Zor-El. You don't have the guts for this kind of justice."

"You experimented on me. Tortured me. You killed Barry's mother. You've tried to kill my friends and brainwashed Conner. With Rhea, Reign and the other I had a choice. This time, I don't." Kara said and the smile vanished off Thawne's face before she grabbed him by his throat and there was a loud, sickening 'crack' as Thawne went limp and Kara dropped his lifeless body on the ground as she breathed out.

"Kara…" Barry stared as he neared her, while she held his hand.

Suddenly, Thawne glowed green as he vanished in a glow of light.

"What the hell…"

* * *

"Where's Clark? What did he do with Clark?" Diana asked.

"It's a dimensional breach. Pocket dimension." Bruce realized as he reviewed the footage.

"Like with DeVoe." Barry realized. "That's why we couldn't find Lex."

"But now we can. We just need the right equipment." Bruce said. "Barry, call Cisco. We're going to build a portal and plan an attack."

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

Thawne put down some goggles as he smirked. "Well, that hurt. For a clone."

"The Amazo virus worked. It duplicated your and their powers." Lex said.

"Well… why settle for just one? Let's bring in some friends." Thawne said as the door opened to reveal various villains, while Clark was trapped in some containment cell as Snart entered.

"I did what you wanted. All the items are yours." Snart said.

"You've upheld your end of the deal." Lex said. "Thank you, Mr. Snart."

"Your speedster friend saved me after that hellhole blew up. I owed you one." Snart said. "Now, is our business concluded?"

"That depends." Lex said. "I suspect your sister and Mr. Rory will be coming here soon. If you can convince them to go with you, then 'yes'. Otherwise, I cannot guarantee their safety. But try to do something ill-advised, such as turning on me, that will not end well." He lifted his hand and it glowed red as Snart narrowed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now going to do a poll here, and am about to include various villains later on. And to go through the rules, the villains can be any villain, who has appeared in this series or DC Comics or Arrowverse.
> 
> The limitations are: Any alien or supernatural villains that are very high-tier, such as Zod or Trigon are off-limits. Tough villains are acceptable but should not be too overpowered, such as Reign, Psi, Metallo, Icicle, Zoom, Bane, Jade Nguyen, the Joker etc. The villains can be any villain that has appeared in Arrow Seasons 1-5 (except for Adrian Chase, obviously), The Flash Seasons 1-3, Supergirl Seasons 1-3, Legends of Tomorrow Seasons 1-2 or this series, such as Takeo Yamashiro, John King, Richard Dragon, the Longbow Hunters, Joe Wilson etc. If it is a compelling villain, such as Malcolm Merlyn, China White etc., they are acceptable but not Ra's al Ghul, since I just don't see what I could do with him here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	21. United we stand, divided we fall - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League faces off the Injustice League as they face their old foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the suggestions, they were great. But I think that putting all villains and heroes into one chapter is going to be too congested, so it'll be now split into parts. So, the suggested villains that didn't make it here, are going to appear in the next chapter fighting other heroes later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_ **Watchtower** _

"Is this going to work?" Green Arrow asked as Batman, Vibe, the Flash and Winn finished building the portal.

"Only one way to find out." Batman said. "We need to be careful. They'll be ready for most of us." He typed some commands onto the console. "If this works, we'll have to take on everyone we have ever faced and locked up. It's not going to be pretty for anyone of us."

"I know you don't like it, Bruce. So let me ask you this." Oliver stepped up. "If it comes down to it—"

"You know I don't kill, Oliver. I made a vow." Bruce said firmly. "But I never said I wouldn't let anyone of you kill. I just hope you won't have to. Not unless they won't give you a choice."

They all nodded as Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Katana, Catwoman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Black Siren, Tommy, White Canary, Wild Dog, the Canary, Mr. Terrific, Deathstroke, Nyssa, Supergirl, J'onn, Alex, Dreamer, the Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost, Elongated Man, Jesse, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Arsenal, Artemis, Lisa and Kid Flash and Raven prepared.

"Are you ready for this?" Barry turned to Caitlin.

"Fighting my Dad? No. But if I have to, I will." Caitlin said.

Ralph swallowed. "If we don't make it, guys, I want you to know—"

"Let's not get sentimental, Ralph." Hal interrupted him. "We're going to get through this."

"I'm coming too." Henry said as they turned to him, surprised to see him on his feet as he was wearing a suit similar to Vigilante's, with holstered guns and a machine gun strapped to his back and a belt of grenades across his chest plate.

Batman stepped up. "Henry, you should be resting, you still haven't recovered from—"

"I'm going too." Henry insisted, putting on Vigilante's mask.

They sighed, knowing they were not going to talk him out of it.

"Whatever happens, don't lose your cool." Batman said.

"_I've got their coordinates too._" Rip said. "_Just say the word, Batman._"

"3… 2… 1… Here we go."

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

As they entered through the breaches and portals, they all ended up in different areas. All of them were white and tiled, some of them had statues and portraits of figures such as Napoleon Bonaparte or Julius Caesar and so on.

"This certainly is Lex's style." Green Arrow said.

"Everyone OK?" Batman called out.

* * *

"We're good." Artemis said, notching an arrow from the bow of Ra.

"Be careful. They are surely expecting us." Deathstroke had his gun and sword ready as he scoured around.

* * *

"This is going to be ugly." Wild Dog said.

"My T-Spheres are going crazy." Mr. Terrific noted.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp, people." Green Arrow ordered.

Suddenly, a shuriken flew towards them as Tommy deflected it and they all looked up to see…

"Prometheus?" Oliver demanded.

"It's been a long time." Prometheus put down his mask to reveal the face of Takeo Yamashiro, much to their shock.

"That's impossible, I killed you!" Tatsu cried out.

"Haven't you learned that death is only an illusion?"

They all recognized the voice as familiar faces stepped up from the shadows.

"You killed me. I'm proud of you, Tommy." Malcolm said as they all glared.

"That makes me even more disgusted by you." Tommy sneered.

"Well, families can disappoint." Darhk said as he appeared alongside John King and mercenaries.

* * *

Red Hood and Henry opened fire at the guards as they rushed down with Alex.

Suddenly, an explosion knocked them down as mercenaries appeared, led by Andy Diggle and another man that Alex and Henry recognized, who had some wrist blades.

"Lockwood?" Alex demanded.

"You know him?" Henry demanded.

"A grade-A racist jerk leading a gang of anti-aliens." Alex said. "You have him on your Earth as who?"

"Someone, who's supposed to be dead." Henry sneered as he glared at Andy.

"Well, this time, I'm gonna end you. And then you can say "Hi" to your girlfriend and daughter." Andy said.

* * *

Barry, Wally, Jesse, Cisco, Caitlin, Kara and Nia were running down another corridor, as J'onn followed them midair. Suddenly, Nia's precognitive powers turned on.

"Look out!"

Nia barely dodged as in front of Barry, Wally, Jesse and Kara appeared red and blue bolts of lightning as they glared at the speedsters.

"You." Barry glared.

"Surprised to see me again?" Zoom gloated, chuckling at Jesse, who glared.

"Time remnant." Jesse realized.

"And not just one." Thawne gloated as several Reverse-Flashes and Zooms appeared. "You can't beat us all."

"We'll see about that." Kara fired her heat vision beams as the time remnants sped around as Barry, Wally and Jesse engaged them. Cisco and Caitlin tried to blast them as J'onn attempted to find the prime speedsters before he groaned in pain, holding his head as he was being mentally attacked.

"You and I have some unfinished business, brother." Malefic said as he flew in and lifted J'onn in the air and slammed him to the ceiling. They both exchanged blows as Malefic laughed.

"I don't want to fight you, Malefic!" J'onn pleaded.

"No going back now." Malefic sneered. J'onn dodged Malefic's uppercut as Malefic blocked J'onn's right hook. Malefic flew at J'onn, slamming him to the wall before J'onn phased through before grabbing him and they crashed towards a statue. J'onn suddenly felt an fist to his face as he was sent flying as he crashed through the door.

* * *

In another part, Batman and Catwoman were walking down another area before some vines emerged from the ground as they dodged, while Firestorm burned them as they saw Poison Ivy on the other side of the corridor.

* * *

Alex, Henry and Jason dodged as Lockwood and Andy opened fire and took cover behind tables. Jason threw a grenade as some mercenaries were sent flying away. Lockwood dodged the grenade and tried to shoot them as Alex and Jason took cover.

As soon as they ran out of ammo, Henry rushed at Andy, disarming him as they exchanged blows. Lockwood jumped back as Jason attacked with his knife scratched his armor and ducked before Jason could stab him in the head. Alex managed to get behind Lockwood and knock him out.

"Looks like he's a jerk on every Earth." Alex muttered.

Henry and Andy were wrestling for the gun as Henry glared, while Andy smirked. "After I'm done with you, I'm gonna pay a visit to your Dad, sister, nephew. I'll make sure I've finished the job."

Henry snarled, glaring as he disarmed Andy of his gun. Andy pulled out a knife but Henry dodged before grabbing Andy by his wrist and kneeing him in the abdomen and headbutting him. Henry sent a right hook to his face as Andy staggered back and spat out blood. Andy attempted to stab him again but Henry knocked the knife off his hand before kicking him in the chest as Andy stumbled. Before he could do anything else, Alex and Jason fired, as Andy stumbled back with bullets filling his chest as he fell down.

"Bastard. Never threaten my family." Henry glared.

* * *

Barbara, Laurel, Sara and Dinah were going down another corridor with Tim, Cassandra and Stephanie before down from above descended two figures, knocking Dinah and Stephanie down. They revealed themselves to be a man in an armor with swords and an Asian woman in black coat and red suit.

"You again?" Dinah demanded, glaring at Scimitar.

"Why are you helping them?" Laurel demanded, glaring at Shiva, her former mentor.

"I've got a chance to see if you've come a long way. We'll see if you can surpass me, Laurel." Shiva and Scimitar prepared themselves.

"We don't want to fight you, mother." Cassandra pleaded.

"You must honor the warrior's code, daughter." Shiva said indifferently.

Laurel, Cassandra and Dinah engaged Lady Shiva, while Tim, Sara and Stephanie engaged Scimitar.

Shiva blocked Laurel's punch before dodging Dinah's kick. Cassandra sent an uppercut to Shiva's chin but she flipped back and regained her footing. Laurel attempted to kick Shiva but Shiva blocked before Laurel managed to hit her in the abdomen as Shiva staggered.

Shiva ducked as Dinah sent a right hook and retreated before Dinah could land a punch at her. Dinah jumped but Shiva grabbed her by her leg and knocked her down. Shiva aimed her fingers at Dinah's throat, trying to finish her off before Cassandra tackled her but Shiva flipped back to recover as she dodged Cassandra's kick.

Scimitar punched away Tim and Stephanie before Sara kicked him in the chest. Scimitar dodged Sara's punches as they exchanged blows. Sara grabbed Scimitar and attempted to tackle him to the floor but Scimitar flipped, knocking Sara down and Sara barely managed to avoid his kick as they recovered. Barbara dodged as he threw punches before kicking him in the face and in the leg. He grabbed her hand before she could land a punch and pushed her back as he got up on his feet.

Tim furiously threw punches before landing a blow at Scimitar's face, knocking his mask off but Scimitar grabbed Tim by his arm and kneed him in the abdomen before throwing him at Sara. That gave Stephanie an opening as she managed to land hits with her batons at him but then, Scimitar grabbed her by her arms and kicked her back as he pulled out his swords.

Stephanie crossed her batons with Scimitar's swords as they exchanged strikes. Stephanie ducked as he aimed at her head before landing few hits. Scimitar kicked her back before Tim jumped at him, wrapping his legs around Scimitar and knocking him down before punching him and knocking him out.

* * *

Darhk was about to use his magic before suddenly, Rachel appeared, negating his magic with her own, much to his surprise.

"What are you? A sorcerer?" Darhk demanded.

"You're about to find out." Rachel sneered. She threw a ball of magic but Darhk waved his hand as it flew up and exploded in the ceiling as they tried to push each other back telekinetically.

Rachel flew up as Darhk threw piles of debris at her as she dogged, throwing blasts of magic at him.

Suddenly, she appeared behind him as her eyes glowed pitch black. "You've hurt enough people. You've hurt my friends. Let's see how are you going like tasting your own medicine." Rachel said.

Darhk was about to restrain her with telekinesis but Rachel grabbed him by his chest. His skin turned blotchy grey as black veins appeared on his skin before regaining color. Darhk attempted to use his magic again but nothing happened as she smirked. "No more Khushu magic for you." Before Darhk could do anything else, his eyes started to turn pitch black as he screamed in agony before he stilled and fell back, catatonic. "Say 'Hi' to my father for me."

* * *

Tommy and Malcolm crossed their swords.

"You managed to kill me. I'm proud of you." Malcolm said.

"There was a time I would've wanted to hear those words. But not from you!" Tommy glared. "I want my old Dad back! The one, who'd tuck his little boy to bed, perform magic tricks to assure him, pull coins off his ear and read stories—"

"He was weak! He couldn't save his family! I can!" Malcolm roared. "Join me."

"Never!" Tommy snarled. He headbutted Malcolm, making him stagger. Malcolm dodged to avoid the blade as Tommy aimed at his head before kicking Tommy in the chest as he stumbled back. Tommy dodged as Malcolm struck again as their swords crossed again, sparks flying.

In the meantime, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific were taking out the mercenaries and Jackals accompanying the villains.

* * *

Mia engaged King as she blocked his sword with her bow as Thea attacked him with her sword. "Double and double, side by side." He glanced at his own and Mia's doppelganger. "Poetic."

"I'm gonna put you to the ground, once and for all." Mia sneered.

King jumped back as Thea attempted to cut him down. They exchanged strikes before Thea ducked as King aimed at her head and he deflected an arrow Mia fired at him. King kicked Mia in the midsection, making her stagger as Thea hit him in the chest with the hilt of her sword as he leaned forward.

Before Thea could land another hit, he blocked and slashed her in the face, cutting her across the cheek. Thea jumped back as he cut her in the abdomen before Mia fired another arrow and he caught it inches away from his face and threw it back at Mia, who dodged and was knocked down as the arrow exploded.

"I am not going to fall for that one." King smirked.

Tatsu and Prometheus continued to exchange strikes with their swords before he scratched her in the leg, making her fall on her knees. "Maseo would be ashamed of you."

"No. He'd be ashamed of you." Tatsu sneered. She blocked as Takeo aimed at her head and their swords crossed as they struggled.

Thea and Mia recovered, engaging King, who struck with his sword and they both flipped back to avoid. Thea feigned left as King blocked but he lowered his guard just long enough to give Mia an opening to shoot him in the leg as he fell to his knees.

Before King could do anything else, Thea swung her sword as blood seeped from King's neck as his head rolled down on the ground and body toppled as she turned to Mia in remorse. "Sorry."

"Don't be. The Dad I remember died long ago." Mia waved her off.

Realizing they were losing, Malcolm dropped a smoke bomb and retreated.

* * *

Barry, Wally and Jesse were speeding around, fighting several Thawnes and Zooms, while Cisco and Caitlin and Nia tried to blast the ones engaging them. Suddenly, Kara did a thunderclap as Barry, Wally, Jesse, Cisco, Caitlin and Nia dodged, while the Thawnes and Zooms were sent flying back.

The time remnants recovered as they rushed at them again before Kara used her heat vision and burned into the ground a wall of fire, burning alive most of the time remnants. The remaining ones were slowed down by the blizzard Caitlin sent their way before Nia and Cisco used their powers to blast them down.

"Well, I'm proud of you, honey." Icicle smirked as Caitlin glared at him.

"I don't want your approval. Not yours." Caitlin sneered as they shot ice beams at each other but as Cisco and Nia joined the fray, Icicle found himself overpowered as he was sent flying back and he fell to the ground.

Icicle had pleading look in his eyes. "Daughter—"

"Don't call me that. My father was Thomas Snow." Caitlin said. "You're a monster wearing his face." She summoned an ice dagger and drove it through Icicle's throat as he gagged before falling back as Caitlin turned normal, her eyes getting wet as she was breaking down.

Cisco was about to comfort her before suddenly, Nia sensed a vibe blast incoming. "Look out!" She tackled Cisco and Caitlin as they ducked, when they turned around to face Reverb and Rupture. "What the hell? Another doppelganger?"

"Yeah." Cisco nodded.

"Well, I've always wanted to imagine, what would be like to kick your ass, little brother." Rupture smirked.

"This is going to be fun." Reverb smiled.

* * *

Batman and Catwoman rolled away as Ivy tried to ensnare them with her vines.

"I usually am not against nature but I'm sorry about this." Jax muttered before he burned the leaves and vines that Ivy was using to attack them. Ivy screamed in agony before Batman threw a dart as Ivy passed out.

* * *

Nia helped Cisco dodge the blasts Reverb and Rupture were sending towards him. Caitlin was quickly getting ahold of herself as she summoned an ice shield to block the blasts.

Barry, Wally and Jesse exchanged blows with Thawne's and Zoom's time remnants before Wally knocked Reverb and Rupture down. This gave Cisco an opening to blast them both before Kara flew towards them, knocking them out. Kara then glared at Thawne and Zoom as she used superspeed to help Barry, Wally and Jesse, taking out the time remnants, until the originals remained as Thawne and Zoom glared.

"It's over. For both of you. No way back for you this time." Kara sneered.

"You've come working with Lex. You killed my parents. You've hurt my wife, my friends. As long as you live… our lives will end with pain and misery. There's only one way this ends." Barry sneered.

"Go ahead." Thawne smirked as Barry, Wally, Jesse and Kara rushed at Zoom and Thawne with roars of rage.

Wally and Jesse slid down before Zoom could strike them both and upon the impact, Kara drove her fist through Zoom's chest as he stilled before she pulled away. "That was for Henry Allen, you son of a bitch."

Barry and Thawne exchanged blows but it was obvious that Barry had honed his fighting skills over the years, while Thawne relied mainly on his connection to Negative Speed Force, making Barry the superior fighter. Barry dodged Thawne's punches before hitting him as he staggered, dazing him. Before Thawne could do anything else, Barry roared, phasing his hand through Thawne as Thawne stilled.

"That's for Cisco, my Mom, Eddie and all those lives you've ruined. Goodbye, Thawne." Barry said as Thawne glared, seething before Barry pulled away and Thawne fell back, light leaving his eyes.

* * *

Laurel and Sara flipped back as Shiva threw her scythe on chain. Dinah picked her staff as Shiva wrapped the chain around it but suddenly, Dinah pulled before Laurel sent a punch to Shiva's face and Sara slammed her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Nice Canary team-up." Sara shrugged.

"Anyone copy, are you OK?" Laurel called out.

"_Quite busy!_" Slade said as they heard explosions.

"Looks like we've got our hands on a lot more bad guys than we had thought." Oliver said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the fight scenes, since it was quite tricky, considering I had to involve multiple characters and I didn't want to do make them all face off in one chapter to make it congested and hard to follow, so other members of Justice League, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl and the Legends are going to face off more villains in the next chapters as well.
> 
> Once again, thank you for the suggestions, they were great.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	22. United we stand, divided we fall - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes continues to fight the members of the Injustice League as they fight their way through to Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for the suggestions of villains but once again I couldn't fit all of them here because of how much hard to follow it would be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"How many of them are here?" Catwoman wondered.

"I don't know but we need to be careful." Batman said.

* * *

"I think it's too late for that." Aquaman said as Black Manta appeared, firing lasers before Wonder Woman shielded him.

They heard a feral roar as Cheetah jumped down from above. She wrapped her tail around Black Siren and would've driven her claws into her if not for Black Siren's Siren Cry, forcing Cheetah to let go, sending her flying back.

* * *

Arsenal, Nightwing and the Huntress ran on the rafters as they had to ran away from Bane charging at them until he hit a wall, leaving him dazed. Arsenal, Nightwing and Huntress jumped down before dodging as Ricardo Diaz showed up and opened fire, wile Lonnie Machin attacked Nightwing with his shock batons as Nightwing blocked.

Arsenal engaged Diaz as they exchanged blows, while the Huntress jumped at Bane from behind, trying to cut the tubes to his Venom tank but Bane shook around, forcing her to let go before she rolled away just in time to avoid getting crushed by his fist as it broke the ground.

Nightwing blocked Machin's furious attacks before dodging as Machin tried to shock him. Nightwing managed to disarm him of his batons before striking him in the face, knocking him out.

Arsenal dodged Diaz's knife and blocked his kick before grabbing Diaz and flipping him over. As Diaz got up, Arsenal punched him in the face with his metal arm hard enough to knock his lower jaw off and Diaz went down, blood spilling from his mouth. But then Roy heard a roar of rage and barely managed to avoid the tip of Jade's sais before he pulled out his batons.

Huntress dodged Bane's punches before he grabbed her. "I broke the Bat once! Now I'm going to break the Huntress!" He was about to slam her back onto his knee before a baton hit him in the face, forcing him to let Helena go as he staggered. Nightwing then jumped, kicking Bane in the face as he staggered again.

* * *

Cheetah recovered and lunged as Diana and Black Siren dodged. She swung her claws, scratching Black Siren in the abdomen as she hissed. They briefly exchanged blows before Diana bashed Cheetah with her shield, sending her flying back and Cheetah crashed against some crates. As Cheetah lunged at them again, Black Siren dodged, while Diana swung her sword and Cheetah fell down, blood seeping from her neck as body toppled.

* * *

Arthur engaged Black Manta, who pulled out his wrist blades and Arthur blocked with his trident. Black Manta kicked Arthur in the leg, forcing him on his knees but Arthur spun around, hitting Black Manta, who staggered.

Arthur spun his trident as Black Manta lunged at him but was knocked back before Arthur threw the trident into the lenses of Black Manta's helmet as it exploded, destroying Black Manta's helmet.

* * *

Bane and Cyrus Gold picked a large piece of equipment, throwing it at them as the Huntress, Arsenal and Nightwing rolled away before Arsenal dodged Jade's attacks and fired an arrow into Bane's leg, forcing Bane on his knees as he groaned in pain. Arsenal flipped back before Jade could stab him and punched Bane in the face with his metal arm, making him stagger.

Arsenal fired two more arrows as it hit the Venom tanks and exploded, forcing Bane to spasm as his muscles were reduced before Nightwing and Huntress jumped at him, kicking him in the face, knocking him out cold. Nightwing and Huntress dodged Gold's blows before Nightwing hit Gold in the leg, forcing him on his knees and Huntress fired a bolt right into Gold's eye socket as he fell back.

Arsenal blocked Jade's sais with his bow as they exchanged strikes. Roy jumped back as she scratched him across the abdomen and he hissed, luckily, she didn't poison him. Roy and Jade kept on exchanging strikes until their weapons crossed. Roy flipped and disarmed her of her sais. Jade rushed at Arsenal but he held her in chokehold, restraining her.

"It's over, Jade! Give up!" Roy shouted.

"Never!" Jade snarled. She attempted to struggle out but Roy tightened the grip and pulled and there was 'crack' as Jade went limp and Roy let go, sighing, wishing he didn't have to do it.

* * *

Batman, Catwoman, Rip, Ray, Zari, Mick, Firestorm, Slade, Nyssa, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Mari and Artemis went down another corridor before mercenaries appeared, led by Joe wearing Deathstroke suit and Dante.

"Joe!" Slade growled. "Don't do this."

"This is who I am now, father." Joe said.

"You've come to die." Dante said, twirling his knives.

Firestorm flew up with Green Lantern as Firestorm threw fireballs, blowing away some of the mercs as Cyborg pulled out a pulse cannon, blasting them away, with Rip and Ray using their weapons as well. Zari used her Air totem to blow away more mercenaries as Mari summoned an Ashe of a rhino, charging towards the mercenaries and knocking them down.

Artemis pulled out her bow and fired but Akila dodged and blocked with her dagger before they rushed at each other.

Slade and Nyssa engaged Dante and Joe as Slade crossed his sword with Joe's, while Nyssa blocked Dante's knives.

"I don't want to fight you, kid but I will stop you." Slade said.

"You won't win this time." Joe sneered.

Slade and Joe exchanged strikes but this time Slade wasn't holding back as Joe smirked. Joe grabbed Slade's arm but Slade knocked him down. As they both got up, Slade ducked before Joe could cut his head off and as Joe was about to strike again, Slade dodged and swiftly swung his sword. Joe cried out in pain, his sword clattering to the ground with his hand as he was clutching the stump, where his hand had been.

"Sorry, kid. I tried to reach you. I tried to help you. But you left me no choice." Slade punched Joe and he went down.

Nyssa blocked Dante's knives and dodged, when he scratched her suit across her chest. Nyssa almost cut his hand off and blocked Dante's kick as they exchanged blows before Dante knocked Nyssa down. Before Dante could finish her off, Rip shot him from behind. Dante stilled before Rip fired several more times and Dante fell down, dead.

Mick kept on burning more mercenaries before they went further down the hall but stopped upon facing a familiar face.

"I can't let you come through." Snart said, aiming his Cold Gun as he was accompanied by Akila, Killer Croc, Derek Sampson, Richard Dragon, Tobias Church and Simon Lacroix.

"Lenny, you don't have to do this." Lisa pleaded.

"Sorry, sis. It's called 'honor'. I owe them." Snart said.

"If honor means so much to you, think about how many innocents are going to get hurt." Lisa begged.

"Enough talk." Lacroix fired an arrow at Lisa but Roy blocked it as Snart glared at Lacroix.

"The deal was that she wouldn't get hurt!" Snart snarled.

"Screw you, Snart." Killer Croc growled as he rushed at them. Snart froze Killer Croc's feet as he fell down. As the rest of the villains turned to Snart, Green Lantern threw some balls, knocking them down before Sinestro appeared. Sinestro attempted to crush them all with a giant hammer but Hal blocked it with a giant shield.

Hal and Sinestro used their rings as the blasts of energy impacted and exploded, while they flew up. Sinestro summoned a giant yellow energy ball, sending Hal flying away as he crashed against a wall. Sinestro fired from his ring but Hal created a green armor, shielding himself before summoning a giant fist, sending Sinestro flying away.

* * *

Snart rushed to the heroes as he dodged Lacroix's arrows. Before Lacroix could fire another arrow, Roy fired an arrow that exploded upon nearing Lacroix as he fell down, knocked out.

Killer Croc had managed to recover and tried to lunge at them but they all dodged. Zari created a tornado and lifted Killer Croc in the air before sending him flying back.

Mick briefly exchanged blows with Church. "I've heard about you, Church. You would be a real pain in the ass."

"And you and Snart would be good if you had worked for me." Church sneered. He managed to knock Mick down and tried to stomp on him but Mick grabbed his foot and pushed him back.

"I don't think so, big guy!" Mick snarled. He punched Church, who staggered back. "Don't look behind you."

"You think I'm stupid?" Church gloated.

"Yeah. You are." Mick said as he saw Sampson fight Mari until Mari summoned an Ashe of gorilla and grabbed Sampson. Church turned around just in time to see Sampson yelping before he fell on Church, both of them knocked out. "Damn, her granddaughter's awesome." He smiled, remembering Amaya.

Killer Croc got up in the meantime and rushed at them but Mari, much to his shock, grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, hard, knocking him out.

* * *

Batman and Catwoman engaged Dragon.

Dragon jumped, dodging Selina's kick aiming at her legs and blocking Bruce's punches. Bruce elbowed Dragon in the face and in the groin but Dragon grabbed him by his arms and headbutted him, making him stagger.

Selina kicked Dragon in the chest but he blocked the following kick and hit her in the leg, knocking her down. Selina rolled back before he could finish her off and ducked as he attempted to kick her in the head.

* * *

"Don't make me kill you again, sister." Artemis pleaded, crossing her bow with Akila's sword.

"Don't worry, you won't." Akila said before Artemis managed to disarm her of her bow. Akila gave Artemis an uppercut and she was sent flying back. Artemis fired a fiery arrow from her bow but Akila grabbed it and threw it back at her as it exploded, knocking her down, burning her armor as Artemis groaned in pain. "Goodbye, Artemis."

Artemis stared at her, and closed her eyes, awaiting the end, while remembering the old times with her best friend until she heard squelching noise. She opened her eyes and saw a blade sticking out of Akila's chest from behind as Slade pulled and Akila fell to her knees. And with one swift motion, her head rolled down on the ground and body toppled as Artemis stared.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked as he helped Artemis get up.

Artemis just stared before nodding.

* * *

Sinestro recovered and attempted to blast Hal but Hal dodged as the wall collapsed. Sinestro summoned a blade, attempting to cut off Hal's hand where his ring was but Hal summoned an armor as the blade grazed him. Hal summoned a giant fist but Sinestro dodged before attempting to blast Hal. Hal dodged Sinestro's blasts as he flew towards him, as they exchanged blows.

* * *

J'onn and Malefic crashed on the rooftop as they stared at each other.

"I don't want to kill you but I will stop you." J'onn said.

"It's supposed to be like this. Brother against brother. Phobos against Deimos." Malefic said.

They rushed at each other and grabbed each other before J'onn touched Malefic's head. "_Forgive me, brother._" He said in Martian.

Malefic suddenly screamed in pain as their minds melded.

* * *

_White Martians were slaughtering and enslaving Green Martians on Mars._

* * *

_Hank Henshaw and Jeremiah Danvers found J'onn before Jeremiah saved J'onn from Hank about to kill him._

* * *

_J'onn and Alex were helping Kara training her skills._

* * *

"This is not going to work on me, brother!" Malefic snarled. "You are…"

"…far different from what you remember." J'onn said.

* * *

_J'onn was lying about killing Astra to protect Alex and Kara._

* * *

_J'onn discovered M'gann's secret_ _and eventually made amends._

* * *

_J'onn found his father on Mars._

* * *

"Stop! I don't want this!" Malefic shouted. "I… WILL… KILL YOU!" He grabbed J'onn by his throat but couldn't strangle him, as much as he wanted to but he still held J'onn's throat tightly enough for J'onn to struggle for his breath.

"No. You won't. Because you know how valuable life is." J'onn said. "And how sad it is, when they are cut short. So fragile…"

* * *

_J'onn almost killed M'gann._

* * *

_Myr'nn sacrificed himself to save Earth._

* * *

J'onn let Malefic go as he fell to his knees, as he seemed to be on verge of tears.

"Please… no more… it's too much… you can't be—"

"Yes, I am." J'onn said. "You'd be surprised how many things are worth living and fighting for. Even after losing our people and father."

"300 years… you left me to rot…" Malefic breathed out, losing all his will to fight, realizing that his brother had changed, not willing to fight him anymore or hate him anymore.

"I know what I've done. And I've been trying to repent for my sins. I know I may not make up for my crimes… but I'm trying to be better." J'onn said. "You can be better too." Malefic breathed out, contemplating. "Let me help you, brother. Let me fix my mistake."

Malefic considered for a few moments before glaring. "It's too late for that, brother." He rushed at J'onn but J'onn dodged before slamming Malefic to the ground, knocking him out.

* * *

Hal grabbed Sinestro's hand, where his ring was and twisted, breaking it as Sinestro cried out in pain. Hal ripped off Sinestro's ring, leaving him powerless before he flew Sinestro to the ground as Sinestro was knocked out upon impact.

* * *

Batman and Catwoman continued fighting Dragon until Dragon grabbed Batman by his head and wrapped his legs around Catwoman's neck, sending them both to the ground but as he got up, several arrows hit him in the back as Nyssa lowered her bow and Dragon fell down, dead.

"All clear here." Batman said.

* * *

"Looks like there's one central room." Ray said.

"How much do you want to bet that they're all waiting for us?" Hal quipped.

"Guys, are you all OK?" Bruce called out.

"Heading to the central chamber." Oliver said.

"Be careful. Looks like we're in for a fight of our lives." Bruce warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hope you've enjoyed the fight scenes and thank you all for the suggestions but again, I didn't put in all of the heroes and villains due to how much congested and hard to follow it would be.
> 
> The next chapter, which is also going to include the final fight with Lex, is also going to wrap up the fight with the villains.
> 
> Some people might disagree with how I resolved the J'onn vs. Malefic fight, considering that Malefic's redemption arc in Supergirl Season 5 was quite rushed because it was J'onn's test for Crisis. The thing is, I think J'onn should not have his brother's blood on his own hands and Malefic's main motive seemed to only be that his brother had abandoned him and left him to rot in Phantom Zone and be forgotten and he was ultimately willing to make up for betraying his own people and repent for his past crimes on Mars. But the way it was done in the show was too rushed because of J'onn being tested in COIE, so I'm gonna do it a little differently.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	23. United we stand, divided we fall - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gauntlet and battle with the Injustice League comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Team Arrow, Team Flash, Supergirl, the Legends, the Justice League, Birds of Prey, the Outsiders and the others were heading down the corridor before they entered another chamber as most of the groaned.

"You must be kidding." Slade said.

"Oh, come on." Kara groaned. "Didn't we put you all down already?"

"But you'll know soon enough what death feels like." Billy Wintergreen said.

"This time, you're going to lose." Reign sneered.

Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, the Legends, the Outsiders, the Birds of Prey and Justice League prepared themselves as they faced off the villains.

Slade engaged Billy with his sword. "You've come a long way, Slade." Billy said, parrying Slade's attack.

"And you're still the backstabbing bastard I remember." Slade sneered as they exchanged strikes before Isabel Rochev jumped in, kicking him back.

"You're on their side now? I thought you wanted to destroy Oliver." Isabel said.

"That was the Mirakuru. I see that you're a bitch even without it." Slade growled, blocking Isabel's and Billy's strikes before Nightwing joined in, engaging Isabel, while Slade fought with Billy.

It was obvious however that even with Mirakuru, Isabel lacked the skill Nightwing had as he managed to disarm her of her swords before shocking her with his batons in the head. Slade dodged Billy's sword.

"I've heard what happened to you. Pity you didn't accept Fyers's offer, we could've worked together." Billy said.

"I'd rather die with honor than live without it." Slade snarled before kicking Billy in the leg and once again, he drove his sword into Billy's eye, just like when he killed him the first time.

Isabel recovered and roared, rushing at Nightwing, who dodged and hit her in the leg as she fell on her knees. As Isabel was about to attack again, Slade grabbed her from behind. "Even without Mirakuru, you're still a bitch. I regret ever asking for your help."

Isabel screamed, trying to struggle out but Slade stabbed her in the heart before letting go as Isabel fell down, dead.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Tommy, Nyssa, Dinah, Rene, Rory, Roy, Curtis, Henry, Helena, Tatsu and Barbara were going down another corridor before facing off with Malcolm, the Longbow Hunters, Edward Fyers and his mercenaries, David Cain, Konstantin Kovar, China White and Sean Sonus.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Dinah demanded.

"As I once told Mr. Queen, nothing ever really dies." Konstantin Kovar said.

* * *

Grodd roared, attempting to mind-control Caitlin, who smirked, using the mental inhibitors. "Sorry. That's not going to work on us anymore."

Wally and Jesse rushed at Grodd, sending him down to the ground with supersonic punch, knocking him out. But then they had to dodge the lightning strikes Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard, was throwing down on them from above.

"You want lightning? I'll show you lightning." Jesse said as she spun around before throwing lightning, sending Mardon to the ground, knocking him out.

* * *

Curtis threw T-Spheres, while Nyssa, Roy and Thea fired arrows at the mercenaries. Oliver and Tommy engaged Malcolm, while the rest engaged the Longbow Hunters, Cain, Kovar and China White.

Sonus attempted to induce vertigo but one of the T-Spheres hit him in the head, dazing him. Dinah then hit him in the face with her staff. "That's for Vince, you bastard." She grabbed Sonus in chokehold before snapping his neck.

Silencer attempted to press her muter but Sara kicked her back before she got a chance. Sara blocked her knife with her baton as they exchanged blows. Silencer kicked Sara back and scratched her across her cheek but Laurel knocked her back before wrapping her legs around her and knocking her down. As Silencer got up, Laurel poked her in the throat as she gagged before Sara got behind Silencer and snapped her neck.

Rene dodged Red's darts as Rory wrapped his rags around her, sending her flying towards Roy, who slammed her to the ground with his metal arm and drove an arrow into her heart.

Thea and Nyssa dodged as Bear attacked with his shield and he blocked Nyssa crossed her sword with Bear's shield before Thea pulled out an arrow and cut Bear in the leg. Bear fell to his knees as Thea disarmed him of his shield before Nyssa stabbed him in the heart and he fell back, dead.

Tatsu and Barbara exchanged blows with China White as Tatsu blocked White's knives with her katana. Barbara disarmed White of one of her knives and kicked her back before Tatsu sliced White's throat as she gagged. "That was for kidnapping me." She then swung her sword again and White's head rolled down on the ground as body toppled. "And that one's for my family."

Helena dodged as Kovar rushed at her. Kovar briefly traded blows with Curtis, pinning him to the wall and choking him before Rene and Henry shot him from behind, bullets spraying on his back as he fell down, dead. Cain fired back as Rene and Henry dodged before Helena engaged him. Cain slammed Helena to the floor but then a T-Sphere hit him in the head, dazing him before Helena shot him in the heart with her crossbow.

* * *

Malcolm blocked Tommy's and Oliver's attacks with his bow and sword.

"I would've been proud of you two. But you've turned your backs on me." Malcolm sneered.

"You've become a monster. Mom would be ashamed of you, just as I am." Tommy growled.

Malcolm ducked as Tommy attempted to cut his head off before Oliver struck with his bow and Malcolm blocked. He managed to hold his own against them briefly, as he punched Tommy, who staggered before blocking Oliver's attack again and pushing him back. Malcolm threw a pair of knives but Oliver and Tommy dodged.

As Malcolm attempted to attack again, Oliver punched Malcolm and stabbed him in the leg with an arrow as Malcolm fell on his knees. "That's for planting the bomb on the Gambit!"

Tommy stabbed Malcolm in the abdomen with his sword as Malcolm stilled. "That's for killing me and the innocent people in the Glades!"

Oliver punched Malcolm before stabbing Malcolm in the leg with another arrow. "This one's for Sara!"

"And this is for almost killing Laurel!" Tommy shouted as he drove the arrow through Malcolm's heart and he fell back, laughing.

"You… two… are… just… like… me…" Malcolm whispered hoarsely.

"No. We're nothing like you. All we did, was stopping you because you're a monster and we did what had to be done. We'll never be like you, Malcolm." Oliver sneered and on hearing that, Malcolm's smirk vanished as he coughed up blood, losing whatever little satisfaction he could have as he laid down on the ground with one last cough, his glassy eyes staring without seeing.

Fyers's men were being shot down before he also was shot down as well.

* * *

Alex exchanged blows with Tommy Elliot, also known as the Hush and to her surprise, he was able to hold his own against her. Hush slammed Alex against a glass table as it crashed. Alex picked a glass shard and stabbed him in the leg as Hush groaned before she punched him in the face, making him stagger.

Alex got up as they traded blows again before Hush grabbed her by her neck and blocked her punch before headbutting her and dazing her. Alex fell on her knees as he started to choke her before Lisa tackled Hush, causing for him to let Alex go. Before Hush could recover, Lisa shot him and he fell down, dead.

"You OK?" Lisa asked as she helped Alex on her feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Alex nodded.

* * *

Cyborg was running down another corridor with Red Hood as they shot down Carrie Cutter, Brick and Victor Zsasz before they had to face a cyborg, who seemed similar to Cyborg.

"What the hell are you? Some kind of freaky mirror reflection?" Cyborg quipped.

"Call me Grid. I am your vast memory and intellect, Victor Stone." Grid said. "Liberated from the weaknesses of flesh and emotion." He charged his weapons.

"Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm, too." Victor chuckled. "So, "Grid", is this mirror match as weird for you as it is for me?"

"I am your perfected self. You are obsolete." Grid said. Victor and Jason dodged as Grid fired lasers. Jason attempted to shoot Grid but Grid was unfazed. "Bullets? How crude." He pulled out a missile and fired and Jason ducked but was sent flying away by the explosion.

"Oh. That hurt." Jason groaned.

Cyborg fired a pulse cannon but Grid dodged before firing some explosives that Cyborg barely managed to destroy.

Jason then threw some device onto Grid's chest as he electrocuted. "EMP. That should slow you down."

Cyborg then fired his pulse cannon, shooting Grid's head off as Grid fell back. "Not so perfect after all."

* * *

Steve, Rip, Ray, Snart, Mick and Jax were taking down the remaining mercenaries and Talons.

"All clear here." Rip said.

But then they had to dodge as they heard gunshots and saw a man on the rooftop.

"Lawton." Steve realized.

* * *

Nora Darhk attempted to use her magic but Constantine and Zatanna conjured some shields before Rachel flew towards Nora. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do!" Nora said.

"This is dark magic, not you!" Rachel pleaded before their magic clashed but Nora found herself quickly overpowered before she was pushed back. Rachel then neared her and drained all magic from her and Nora found herself powerless. "Sorry about this."

Nora vanished in a purple glow of light.

"I think we'll take care of her." Zatanna said.

* * *

Diana and Artemis kicked King Shark back before Diana stabbed him in the heart, while Ralph grabbed Shadow Thief and threw her to the wall, knocking her out.

Caitlin was facing off with Earth-2 Killer Frost as their ice beams crossed.

"You think you're better than me?" Frost gloated. "Look at yourself. You're pathetic."

"Still better than being a monster." Caitlin sneered.

Firestorm blasted Deathstorm towards Killer Frost, knocking them both down. As they both recovered, Green Lantern restrained them by creating an energy ball, trapping them before he slammed them to the ground. As they both got up, Caitlin fired icicles, killing the doppelgangers of herself and her fiancé.

"That's creepy." Hal said.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

They switched cover, barely managing to avoid Lawton's bullets as he fired from his rifle. Rip then fired from his gun as the platform on which Lawton was, collapsed and Lawton jumped down, dropping his rifle and they dodged as Lawton fired from his wrist guns. Snart went out, freezing the bullets Lawton fired before a hole appeared in Lawton's forehead as Steve fired from his rifle.

"Who's the deadliest shot now, son of a bitch?" Steve sneered.

* * *

Sam Scudder attempted to grab Mick but Snart froze the mirror in which Scudder was, forcing him to jump out before Mick smashed his face onto the mirror, knocking him out.

"That's seven years bad luck, Mick." Snart said.

"Luck's never been on my side." Mick said.

* * *

Mercer threw his gadgets but he was surprised that none of them were working.

"You know, Mr. Mercer, the thing about gadgets is that they can be hacked." Brainy quipped. "Surrender, you cannot win."

"Or what?" Mercer gloated. "We're not done playing games."

"I think I will beat you in this game. With physics." Brainy said.

Mercer attacked but Brainy lazily dodged his punches, predicting all his attacks, as if this was just a dance for Brainy as he was analyzing Mercer's fighting style. Brainy blocked Mercer's punch before punching him in the face and then slamming his ears, dazing him. Mercer attempted for a wild haymaker but Brainy blocked with his elbow before punching him in the gut and elbowing him in the jaw and punching him in the ribs and kicking him in the chest as Mercer fell back.

"Diagnosis: Jaw fractured, ears ringing, ribs cracked. Weeks of recovery." Brainy quipped.

* * *

Reign slammed Kara to the ground before Astra punched Reign away. "You alright?" She helped Kara on her feet.

"Why?" Kara demanded.

"This wasn't me. But that giant ape. I'm sorry." Astra said.

Kara nodded, realizing her aunt had been mind-controlled. "Apologies later, we need to help my friends."

They faced Non, who glared. "You're betraying us?"

"No. I'm just staying true to my path, husband." Astra sneered as they flew at each other, trading blows.

Reign attacked Kara before Reign could land another hit, Clark grabbed her from behind and punched her away.

"Kal." Kara whispered as she helped her get up.

"You're making one hell of a noise. All that damage destroyed my cell. I managed to break loose." Clark said.

Reign flew at them again but Kara dodged before Clark hit her in the face and they flew up. Reign elbowed Clark before dodging as Kara flew towards her as their heat vision beams crossed.

Clark and Kara dodged as Reign fired and the blast hit Non, sending him flying back. Astra flew down as she faced Non. "It doesn't have to be this way, husband." Astra pleaded.

"Too late to go back now." Non picked a sword and was about to stab her before Artemis fired an arrow right between his eyes and he fell down, dead.

Kara dodged Reign's poisonous claws before Reign unleashed her sonic scream, sending her flying back. Reign was about to finish Kara off before, to their surprise, from above flew down Conner, who slammed Reign to the ground. He grabbed her in chokehold before Kara got up and neared Reign, burning into her forehead heat vision beams and Reign fell down, dead as she stared at Conner.

Kara eyed Conner warily. "Conner… is it—"

"It's me, Kara. It really is me." Conner assured her as she and Clark hugged him in relief, laughing before Barry joined in.

"It's good to see you back, buddy." Barry laughed before they pulled away. "Wait, how… how did you find us?"

Suddenly, a man with a golden helmet with a blue armor and a golden cloak appeared out of nowhere in a golden glow of light.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

"Call me 'Doctor Fate'." He introduced himself as he turned to Conner. "I've seen an age of injustice. I've come to help you beat it. You must face some losses and tragedies for what's to come. Be careful." Doctor Fate teleported himself, leaving them all perplexed.

"What was that?" Diana wondered.

"I don't know." Barry said.

* * *

They entered another area as they faced David Cain, Metallo, Livewire, Silver Banshee, Hank Henshaw, also known as Cyborg Superman, the Joker, Giganta, Vandal Savage, Tarantula and the U-Foes.

Silver Banshee and Black Siren clashed their sonic screams but Blck Siren blasted her back, knocking her out.

Giganta enlarged herself, about to attack them before Clark punched her away as she staggered before Kara hit her in the stomach as Giganta knelt. Conner then flew down from above, slamming her face to the ground as Giganta reduced herself, knocked out before he flew at Henshaw as they exchanged blows before Conner grabbed Henshaw by his arms as Henshaw groaned in pain.

"That's impossible, I'm stronger than—"

"There's always someone stronger." Conner said, roaring before he grabbed him by his head, ripping Henshaw's head off.

* * *

Vandal Savage and Tarantula held their own against Tim, Sara, Laurel, Dick and Mari as they threw knives, while they dodged as they barely scratched them. Savage threw another knife but then, a man and a woman in golden armor flew in, holding maces.

"Get away from our friends." Kendra said.

"You're going down, once and for all, Hath-Set." Carter sneered.

Savage engaged them as he attacked with the Staff of Horus, while blocking the attacks of the others. Carter swung his mace and disarmed Savage of the Staff before Kendra slammed her mace into his face, sending him flying back.

Savage got up and pulled out a blaster as Kendra and Carter flew up and dodged the shots before Tim threw a batarang that embedded itself into Savage's back and exploded, forcing him to drop his blaster. Kendra flew at Savage, slamming him to the ground, saying the same words she had told him the last time she killed him.

"Goodbye… my love." Kendra pulled out the dagger with which she killed him and stabbed him in the heart as Savage fell back, dead.

Dick blocked Tarantula's blows as he grabbed her arms. "Don't make me hurt you, Catalina."

"Too late for that, Dick." Tarantula kicked him back. As she was about to attack again, Tim wrapped his legs around her, knocking her down. As she was about to get up, Mari punched her in the face as she went down.

* * *

The Joker rushed onto a catwalk as Batman started to chase him. Batman threw a bola as the Joker fell down before he slipped as Batman caught him, while the Joker laughed.

"Seems like old times, right, Bats?" The Joker smirked. "You, me, and a vat of chemicals?"

"You're slipping, Joker." Batman said as the Joker seemed to be giving it.

"Alright, Bats, you win." The Joker grabbed Batman's hand but then it was revealed that in his hand was a joy-buzzer, forcing Batman to let him go as the Joker fell to his demise, cackling mercilessly until he was impaled onto a pole. Batman sighed and felt guilty for letting his nemesis die before Selina approached him and held his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

Metallo attacked, firing from his kryptonite heart but Green Lantern blocked it before blasting his head off.

Vector fired his lasers as they dodged before Black Siren unleashed her Siren Cry, sending him flying back. Vector fired another laser but Donna absorbed it with her bracelets before she threw her lasso and pulled, while Diana jumped in and stabbed Vector in the heart.

Vapor flew towards them as they were about to inhale her before Wally created a tornado, sending her flying back. Vapor returned to her normal form before Wally knocked her out.

X-Ray fired a laser but Diana absorbed him with her bracelets and the blast she sent from them knocked him back as he was knocked out. Ironclad flew down, trying to crush them before Diana jumped up and knocked him down.

* * *

They entered another area but suddenly, white flash of lightning, knocked most of them down.

"Savitar." Barry realized.

"In the flesh." Savitar gloated, wearing his armor.

"You, working with Lex? How the mighty have fallen." Kara snorted.

Barry, Jesse and Wally engaged Savitar and Clark, Kara and Conner were about to help before heat vision beams knocked them both down as they looked up to see two people in black suits, their faces the same as Kara's and Clark's.

"What the hell—"

"_A clone. Must suck, does it?_" Lex gloated over the P.A.

"Why do this?" Clark demanded.

"_To see who's better, Clark._" Lex said.

Barry, Wally and Jesse engaged Savitar, while Clark, Kara, Conner and those, who were strong enough, engaged Clark's and Kara's clones.

Clark and Kara blasted the clones back with heat visions before Diana and Artemis charged forward, trading blows with the clones. The clones slid down before Diana and Artemis could strike them down and they punched the Amazons away. Arthur lunged at them with his trident but Kara's clone caught it before throwing him away.

* * *

Savitar chased Wally and Jesse, knocking them down before Barry phased into the suit, forcing Savitar off. Savitar glared as Barry pulled a blade. "Last time I didn't do it. I regret that now."

"You kill me, you become me, either way, I live! Do it!" Savitar yelled crazily.

"No. Like I told you, I'll never let the pain, the darkness… determine who I am. And if I would kill you, it would be because you're a monster that had to be stopped whatever the cost. I'll never be like you." Barry said and the smile vanished off Savitar's face before Barry stabbed him in the heart. Savitar gagged, blood filling his mouth before he disappeared, evaporating, with Savitar armor as Barry panted out.

* * *

Victor attempted to blast Clark's clone but he was unfazed as Donna threw a lasso. The clone caught it before Carter flew in, knocking him back, while Kendra slammed her mace onto Kara's clone.

As the clones got up, Clark's clone grabbed Firestorm and threw him away, forcing Jax and Stein to separate themselves.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Oliver fired arrows that exploded with red sun radiation but it didn't faze them. "What the hell?"

Clark's clone flew at Oliver before Black Siren unleashed her Cry, sending him flying back. Alex fired kryptonite bullets at Kara's clone but she was unfazed.

"That's not possible." Alex whispered.

Kara's clone rushed at Alex and threw her away, sending her crashing against some equipment.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed.

Curtis threw his T-Spheres but Clark's clone crushed them before he grabbed Curtis by his throat and snapped his neck.

"No!" Rene cried out.

Clark tackled the clone but the clone slammed Clark to the ground. Kara rushed at the clone but Kara's clone punched her hard in the chest, breaking her breastbone and Kara fell back before they heard her heart slowly stop beating.

Roaring in rage, Clark grabbed both clones and slammed them to the ceiling before throwing them both down.

As the clones got up, Firestorm threw fireballs, Mick fired from his flamethrower, Snart fired from his Cold Gun, Black Siren unleashed her Siren Cry, Conner and Clark used heat vision, Nia fired energy blasts, Amaya used her totem, while Rachel used her magic and Green Lantern used his ring as Artemis fired from the bow of Ra, the barrage of energy becoming too much as the clones were burned into ashes.

"Kara!" Barry knelt towards her, trying to resuscitate her. Barry charged his hands with lightning, jolting Kara's heart. "Kara, come on, wake up." It seemed like an eternity to Barry but it was few minutes as he was breathing into Kara's mouth, chest pressuring her chest and jolting her heart. "One, two, three, four, five, six…"

After a moment, Kara took a breath as she came to. "What… what the…" She turned in shock at the sight of her sister. "Alex. Alex!" Kara exclaimed, trying to help Alex out from the rubble as she was coughing out blood. "Hang on, it's going to be OK. Rachel." She turned to her. "Can you…"

Rachel knelt down, trying to heal Alex's wound but she panted out. "I… I can't. I… think I've exhausted myself."

"Alex, come on, we're going to get you out of here." Barry assured her before Kara X-rayed her injuries, realizing she was not going to make it as she was bleeding internally.

"Stay strong, OK?" Alex smiled weakly, holding her wound. "Look after each other. Promise me."

"We will. But you need to hold on…" Kara said as Alex was closing her eyes. "Alex, no, no, come on! Alex…" Alex tilted her head as Kara broke down in tears, while Barry held a comforting hand on her shoulder as the atmosphere turned solemn.

Then, they heard hands clap as they turned around.

"Bravo. Bravo." Talia said.

"It was you…" Oliver whispered as they glared.

"You helped Lex learn everything about us." Bruce said. "Why help him?"

"There's only one currency that matters. Power. And things must be in balance." Talia said. "Yin and Yang. Good and evil. You represent good. I now see what I represent. I helped Lex study you all, we've been observing you for years."

"So, that's why you decide to hurt our friends? Our families? Alongside with innocent people?" Laurel demanded.

"'Innocent' is a strong word to throw around." Talia said. "I knew it was unlikely we could kill you. Even though we should try."

"Why play this game? What was the point of all this?!" Arthur demanded.

"To force you to be better. To test your limits. You've bested your enemies. I'm impressed. But it's not over yet." Talia reached for her sword. "I challenge you, Bruce. You and me."

They all stared before Batman got up. "I accept, Talia."

Talia threw towards Bruce the sword. "To the death."

"To the death." Bruce said.

Bruce and Talia lunged at each other, exchanging sword strikes. Those experienced in sword combat were able to tell what was going on, to everyone else it was all just a blur of movements, flashes of steel and sparks flying. Talia ducked before Bruce scratched her in the abdomen.

"You don't hold back anymore. That's good." Talia said. "But I thought you didn't kill."

"You can't kill what's dead already." Bruce sneered as Talia glared before they resumed their duel. Talia pushed Bruce back, sending him stumbling back before their swords crossed, trying to push each other back. Bruce ducked as she aimed at his head before kicking her back as Talia staggered.

"We both know this ends in one way. But are you willing to do what needs to be done?" Talia gloated.

"Find out." Bruce sneered.

Talia attacked before Bruce dodged and broke the blade of her sword. Bruce then slammed her to the ground, his blade to her neck. "Kill me. Do it. Kill me!" Talia urged.

Bruce stared before getting up. "I won't kill you…" He got up as Talia glared. "But I don't have to save you."

Talia's smile vanished off her face before Selina picked Bruce's sword and she finished Talia off as she gulped before she slumped back, blood filling her mouth.

Suddenly, Lex flew in, firing heat vision beams, much to their surprise.

"Well, here we are." Lex said.

"You've hurt enough people." Barry said.

"I know. You see me as the villain but you should know that everything I've done, was only because it had to be done. To test you. To push you to be better." Lex said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded.

"Let me show you." Lex smirked.

"Lesson number one: Never trust the bad guy." Hal quipped. He fired from his ring but Lex created an energy shield.

"That's why he was experimenting on me and stole the Alpha/Omega and Project: Amazo." Kara realized.

"He's duplicating our powers." Barry realized.

Lex ran in superspeed as Barry, Wally and Jesse started to chase him but he summoned a tornado and threw them back. Diana threw a lasso but Lex caught it and attempted to pull her as the ground under her cracked. Hal fired from his ring but Lex created an energy shield before blasting them back.

Caitlin threw icicles but Lex created a wall of fire, melting them as he shielded himself, while the rest started shooting at him. Kendra and Carter flew at Lex with their maces but Lex again created a tornado and blew them both away. Rachel fired a ball of magic but Lex shielded himself again.

"I'm stronger than anyone of you now!"

"You may have our powers but who's to say you don't have our weaknesses?" Bruce realized as an idea hit him and Oliver.

Everyone started shooting at Lex as Black Siren unleashed her Siren Cry but he phased through the beams, Siren Cry and bullets with Barry's phasing power before Oliver fired an arrow that exploded with red sun radiation, while Clark and Kara used freeze breaths, weakening Lex before Henry loaded his rifle with kryptonite bullets as Lex screamed as they hit him. Lex attempted to run with Barry's speed but Caitlin summoned a blizzard, slowing him down, while Snart fired from his cold beam, knocking him down.

"It's one thing to have our powers, it's another to know how to use them or to know their weaknesses." Barry said.

"Besides, gluttony is unhealthy." Clark said.

"Lex Luthor, you have failed humanity!" Oliver shouted, notching an arrow.

"Perhaps. But now I see I was wrong." Lex said calmly, getting up. It surprised them that after all that damage he had endured, he was still standing, while they prepared their weapons at him.

"Every string you pulled, every button you pushed over the years, it was all just so we could face all our enemies?" Barry demanded.

"I used to think that it was our families that made us who we are. Then I hoped that it was our friends…" Lex trailed off. "But if you look at history, the great men and women in the world have always been defined by their enemies."

"That's why you recruited them all? To test us?" Diana demanded.

"To see if I could be better." Lex said. His hands still glowed but he could not use his powers anymore. "But I suppose that deep down I've always known I'd never stood a chance."

"It wasn't a competition." Clark protested.

"Of course it wasn't." Lex said. "You're simply better than anyone of us." He pointed at the beaten villains.

"And that's what killed you." Kara realized, looking at him sadly.

"No." Lex shook his head. "I've studied all of you for years." He glanced at Bruce, Oliver, Diana and the rest. "What killed me was that you didn't even want it. You fought it, you hid from it! I would've taken it, relished it, embraced it." He spread his hands around. "You were meant to be gods… heroes… yet you hide in plain sight, denying to yourselves who you are… so focused on being human, you can't even see the real threat."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce demanded.

"This is bigger than you and I. Petty rivalries. They're waiting in the dark, asleep and they've awoken." Lex said, laughing before he passed out.

"Who's awoken? Lex. Lex!" Bruce grabbed him by his shirt. "Who has awoken?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have no idea who the U-Foes are, they have appeared before in my story "Merlyn's Redemption" and yeah, I know they are from Marvel technically but in my defense, I was trying to come up with some creative ideas and it's not the first time some Marvel character made a cameo in DC Comics story.
> 
> And I've been thinking about what to do with the Joker but with what's been going on with other villains, I wasn't sure what to do and he's always liked to screw with Batman on some psychological level, goading him into killing the Joker. This way, Batman would feel like he might as well did kill him.
> 
> And, well, can't win a war without some casualties, that's all I can say about Alex's and Curtis's deaths.
> 
> Hope you've again enjoyed the fight scenes since it was a bit difficult and challenging to deal with so many characters, heroes and villains alike. If there is any villain I have forgotten about, let's just say they got caught later in the aftermath as they tried to run off and put into prison, or sent back into their times were they belong, OK?
> 
> And we're nearing the end of the story, with the concluding epilogue.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone recovers from the aftermath of the fight with the Injustice League, while in deep space, a new threat emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an epilogue to this story. I thank everyone, who has followed and favorited this story, since I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Talia. I should've known." Bruce said, once they burned her body into ashes and after attending Curtis's and Felicity's funerals.

"Don't kick yourself. She's been in hiding for years." Oliver said. "The rest of them have either scattered or are dead or in prison."

"We'll find them." Bruce assured.

"They were prepared for us and almost killed some of us." Diana said. "Lex certainly was. He knew how to use our and his allies' powers against us. And he used some of your files, correct?"

"Diana, you need to understand that people like us are far too dangerous to lack a failsafe against any possible abuse of our powers." Bruce said.

"We use our powers for good." Kara said as Bruce turned to her. "But what if someone was ever compromised, like how they hacked Ray's suit or the Dominators mind-controlling us or Trigon possessing Henry, Thea and Roy?" She said, remembering the conversation she once had with Barry and Bruce.

Diana considered.

"We are good people… but we have flaws. That's why we need to be ready." Kara said.

"Kara…" Diana held her shoulder.

"I'm heading back home with Barry. James and Eliza need to know about Alex." Kara said as Bruce and Diana held her shoulder.

"If you need something…"

Kara nodded as she walked away, holding Barry's hand.

"You ready?" Barry asked.

"Let's go." Kara opened the breach as they ventured to Earth-38.

* * *

** _Detroit_ **

Dick's childhood friend and acrobat Raya Vestri was giving instructions to the gymnasts before she went for a break and then stopped in surprise upon seeing Dick and Helena.

"Hey." Dick said.

"Dick." Raya smiled. "I… I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Last time we met, you told me to come find you, when the fight ends." Dick said. "And… a lot has happened lately and it's been too much for me. And… maybe it's time I stopped being Nightwing and started being Dick Grayson again. And…" He turned to Helena. "…some sense of normalcy would help."

"Is there something I should know about? Something dangerous?" Raya asked.

"We're done. At least for now. Who knows." Helena assured. "We just came here to visit an old friend, that's all."

Raya considered. "Could you wait fifteen minutes? My class is about to end."

* * *

** _DEO, Earth-38_ **

J'onn faced Malefic, who was now imprisoned in his cell. "I've spent lifetimes in oblivion. No sight. No hearing. No smell. Only my heart beating. In an excruciating suspense that never stopped."

"And that is my fault. I know that now." J'onn said. "And I'm truly sorry for what I've done." He handed Malefic a breach device. "A Phantom Zone portal. As a gesture of faith. If it brings you peace, punish me, brother." Malefic held it in his hand, contemplative look on his face. "I wish I could take back what happened. I—"

"Don't lie to me!" Malefic exploded, sparks going off in the cell as the agents prepared their guns. "You hated me! You were ashamed of me! You cast me into darkness, banished me into oblivion, shunned me and casted me out like a leper." He said, lips quivering, on verge of tears.

"Because we were afraid of you. I was." J'onn said. "And I destroyed my honor, when I erased you from our memories. But I did it because I loved my family." Malefic was taken aback. "You've seen what I've been through. You know…"

"That you love these humans." Malefic said, realizing he could not hate J'onn anymore, since he was not the same person anymore.

"I know I have a long way to go…" J'onn begged. "But, please…"

Malefic considered before he fell on his knees. "If you're not the same Martian, who had banished me… who am I?" He asked, not sure who he was anymore.

"Let me help you, brother. Let me help you, Malefic." J'onn said as Malefic looked up at him as J'onn offered his hand. After a minute of consideration, he took J'onn's hand.

* * *

** _Kara's apartment_ **

"Did… did Alex suffer?" Eliza asked as she sat down, on verge of tears.

"No." Barry shook his head as Eliza sniffed.

"And the man that did this?" Eliza asked.

"Let's just say he won't hurt anyone, ever again." Kara said as Conner handed Eliza another tissue as she sobbed.

* * *

** _A.R.G.U.S., Earth-1_ **

"We're going to find a way to strip Luthor of the powers he had stolen." Lyla said. "Caitlin and the rest are removing the virus from him."

"Is he—"

"He's not dead." Lyla assured Colonel Jacob Kane. "But he's in deep coma, his brain is fried and as for his body…" She sighed. "Well, he has no one to blame but himself. Most of the bad guys are either dead or back in custody. I doubt that those that remain are going to be a big problem."

* * *

Rachel Gibson, Tommy's ex-girlfriend was in an office before she looked up to see Tommy. "Hey."

"Hey." Tommy said.

"I've… heard about what happened. I'm really sorry, Tommy." She said.

"It's OK." Tommy said as Rachel sighed.

"That weasel Virgil told me that Dante was dead. Either he lied to me, or—"

"Don't kick yourself." Tommy said. "What's your relationship with him anyway?"

"Well, he needed a favor and I might have gone undercover and blackmailed him into telling me everything he knew about the Ninth Circle and threatened to leak it and tell Dante that Virgil was the leak."

"It's over." Tommy said as they looked at each other.

"And how have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I'm… good. Really." Tommy said.

"I'm glad." Rachel nodded. "Tommy… I know we can't go to how things used to be between us but if you need something—"

"Actually, I could use a coffee. I'm really tired." Tommy said as they chuckled.

* * *

** _Prague_ **

Oliver, Laurel and their daughter Ashley, alongside with Samantha and William were at the Old Town Square, watching the musicians perform.

"How do you like that, honey?" Laurel asked.

"I love it, Mom." Ashley said.

"Prague is really great in summer. I studied art here for a while." Samantha said.

"Wait until you see the springs in Karlovy Vary." William said.

"Well, let's hope this family vacation will not get too crazy again." Oliver joked as they laughed.

* * *

** _Gotham City_ **

"Finally. Some rest." Henry sighed as they entered the bedroom.

"Yeah." Sara breathed out.

They laid down on the bed with Henry taking off Sara's top, while she was unbuttoning his shirt, and he was about to unclip her bra before they heard the door knock as they both stopped, sighing.

"_Uncle Hank?_"

"Oh, come on." Sara grumbled as she pulled away.

"What is it, Riley?" Henry called out.

"_Is Sara in there with you?_" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Sara said.

"_Are you two decent?_"

Henry clipped back Sara's bra as they turned to the door.

"Decent enough, Riley, what's going on?" Sara asked, more than a little annoyed.

Riley opened the door and entered with covered eyes but he was slowly uncovering them. "Mia and I were going to play 'Crash Bandicoot N-Sane Trilogy' but the TV's busted."

"OK. Just give me a minute." Henry said as his nephew went out as Sara sighed.

"We seriously need to get your sister her own place until they change the windows in her house." Sara said.

"Yup." Henry muttered, buttoning back his shirt.

* * *

_ **Batcave** _

"What did Lex mean by the real threat?" Bruce wondered as he and Selina were going over the files.

"He was just another egomaniac with delusions of grandeur and god complex." Selina assured before they saw something in the files. "What the hell…"

Bruce opened the file to reveal a distant fiery planet and an Omega symbol.

"That's like what J'onn told us about." Selina realized.

* * *

_ **In distant space** _

"_The Kryptonians are gone… the Atlanteans still stand but the Amazons have been weakened, now that Bana-Mighdall has fallen." _A caped alien fell to his knees as the tall figure at the throne narrowed its eyes, an Omega symbol on its forehead, fire blazing around them.

"_Prepare our legions. It's time to collect the boxes. When I'm done, half of the universe will still be alive._" The figure said.

The figure waved his hand and with a glow of energy as Thawne appeared on the ground, very much alive as he breathed out. "Where… how…" He gasped at the sight of seeing the figure with Omega symbol.

"_Now, you will tell me everything you know about these Earthlings._"

Thawne smirked. "With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know who resurrected Thawne.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for following and favoriting this story, which was another part of The Dar(h)k War series. I originally planned more but after seeing COIE I'm most likely going to write only one or two more with Avengers theme and some classic Justice League stuff and it's going to take a while before I get to it, since I want to focus on other stories and I have other plot bunnies in mind as well.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
